Star- and Stripe-Crossed Lovers
by Self-Aware-Anime-Protagonist
Summary: The year is 1765. Sora Strife, a young boy living in colonial America, has his life turned upside down when the British Quartering Act forces his family to house a British soldier named Riku Lockhart. As the revolution against England brews, Sora finds himself torn between an unlikely friendship and the freedom of his rising nation.
1. Soldier

Orderly rapping on the door jarred a groggy Sora from dreamless sleep.

Footsteps thudded across floorboards, and the front door creaked open.

An unfamiliar voice behind the door spoke, "Good morning, sir. My name is Riku Lockhart, soldier of the royal army under our glorious monarch, King George III."

"What brings you here?" Cloud Strife, the local tavern keeper and Sora's father, answered.

"I have been sent here seeking housing in your establishment. If I'm not mistaken, you own the Destiny Inn just next door?" Riku replied.

"Indeed." Cloud's voice rang out proudly. "What do you need housing there for?"

"As a member of the British army, my fellow soldiers and I have been sent over by King George to protect the colonies." Riku stated.

Sora's heart stopped beating for a moment; who was this young man, and why did the king suddenly decide the colonies needed protection?

"We do not need assistance, we have taken care of ourselves thus far." Cloud retorted, trying to maintain civility.

Sora's bones chilled, worrying his father would engage in an altercation with the strange person at the door.

"I am well aware, sir; however the Quartering Act passed in parliament on the twenty-fourth of March states we must find accommodations while protecting the colonies." Riku responded, his voice rising slightly.

"What is all the commotion out here?" Another voice rang out as it entered the hallway. Sora's mother had been woken by the discussion in the hall.

"Aerith, this is Riku Lockhart of the royal British army. He seeks to stay at the inn by order of the Quartering Act." Cloud explained.

"Good morning, madam. You must be this man's lovely wife." Riku said cordially.

There were more footsteps as Sora assumed Riku had strode past his father, and suddenly Aerith exclaimed, "Oh my!" Sora guessed Riku had kissed his mother's hand in greeting, as she always reacted that way when a gentleman greeted her.

"Well, I don't see a problem with lending him a room at the inn; not many travelers have come by since the war ended." Aerith said.

"If he's not going to pay, he's not going to stay." Cloud replied firmly.

"Oh, but I will pay if you wish me to. Or I can exchange some service for my housing: perhaps work at the inn?" Riku added quickly.

In the corner of the room, Sora heard creaking as his sister Kairi woke from her slumber.

"What's going on?" She groaned as she rubbed sleep from her eyes, and Sora hushed her.

She frowned, slipping out of bed and creeping over to the door.

"Kairi, wait!" Sora hissed, but Kairi's persistence and curiosity got the best of her.

"Kairi, we have a guest in the house and you're hardly decent!" Aerith scolded.

"Sorry Mother, I was too curious to see the commotion." Kairi said innocently.

"You must be their daughter; Kairi, is it?" Riku asked, kissing Kairi's hand as well. She giggled in response.

Now Sora's curiosity tickled him, pushing him to investigate.

"Is Sora still sleeping? It is getting late, he will be late for school." Cloud said disapprovingly.

Afraid Kairi would inform their parents of his eavesdropping, Sora quickly tugged on his breeches and buttoned his shirt. He padded across the floor into the hallway, where he received his first glimpse of Riku:

The boy was probably not much older than Sora, maybe by a year at the very least. Despite his age, he stood at least a head taller than Sora. The boy's long, silver hair pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes shone a shade of green Sora had never seen before and could never imagine belonged to anything natural.

"Hello, who might you be?" Riku asked.

"I'm Sora," Sora replied, holding out a hand to shake.

"Riku." Riku shook Sora's hand firmly, his eye contact intact.

"Hurry, Sora, you don't want to be late to school." Aerith instructed. "When you get home, show Riku the tavern."

"Yes, Mother." Sora dashed into the kitchen, grabbing an apple off the counter. He bit a large chunk out of it, slipped into his shoes, and snatched his slate off his writing desk. He wrenched open the door, bid farewell to his family, and stepped out into the cobblestone street.

He traveled past the Destiny Inn and Tavern, a two-story building passed down from Cloud's father to him. Someday, Sora would own the establishment.

Further down the street, he waved to his friends: Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

Olette, a slim girl with chestnut locks cascading down her shoulders, was the first to notice Sora running down the street. She waved to him, and called out, "Good morning!"

Olette stood outside her house, sweeping the threshold while Hayner, a tall, athletically-built boy with a wild mess of hair the color of straw, leaned against the door in attempt to finally win Olette's heart over.

Pence, a bulkier boy whose dark hair stood up like tall grass in a meadow, stood by snickering when Olette turned down Hayner's every advance.

"Good morning, Sora. Will you please convince Olette to spend the day with me instead of cleaning?" Hayner motioned to Olette, who promptly smacked Hayner with her broom.

"He has been trying to force her to skip out on chores all morning." Pence added.

"What about you, Hayner; do you want to wear the dunce cap again today for being late?" Sora retorted playfully.

"You're one to talk," Hayner stepped down from the threshold and jabbed Sora in the ribs with his finger.

"Why don't we race to school to see who shall be the later one?" Sora suggested.

"Sounds like a fair challenge. First to slap the door wins. The starting mark is Olette's porch. Pence, you tell us when." Hayner instructed.

"Alright, on your marks..." Pence began.

Hayner and Sora crouched to the ground.

"Get set..."

Sora shifted his foot for a more effective kickoff.

"Go!"

The two boys' feet smacked against the cobblestone, lungs grasping for air as they dashed past merchants, farmers, and sailors.

Sora glanced over, seeing Hayner lagged behind him, but not by much.

As they reached the schoolhouse, Sora imagined himself with a burst of energy, and his palm slapped the door.

Panting, he slumped against the wood. Hayner's hand smacked the door seconds after Sora's.

"You had...a head start..." Hayner huffed, doubling over.

"You're...imagining things..." Sora panted.

The school bell sang out just as the two boys caught their breath. "Seems like neither of us are late." Hayner observed.

"Well, except - " Sora nodded his head toward a figure in the distance: Pence.

Laughing, Hayner clapped a hand on Sora's back and ushered him inside.

Gasping for breath, Pence arrived at the schoolhouse just as the teacher appeared. She scolded Pence for his tardiness, and sat him in the corner. She plopped the dunce cap on his head. Sora and Hayner hid their snickers.

* * *

"So a soldier came to your door this morning and told you he needed a place to stay?" Hayner mused, inspecting the hunk of bread he had taken for lunch.

"Apparently there will be more soldiers in the city soon," Sora added, biting into some cheese.

"What reason could they be here for?" Hayner wondered.

"Well, Riku said they were sent over by the king to protect the colonists." Sora explained.

Hayner jumped to his feet. "What does the king think we are? We've done so much without him, why does he feel the need to aid us now?"

"Hayner, someone will hear you," Sora hissed.

"That never mattered to me," Hayner declared, "who does he think he is?"

Hayner plucked a daisy out from the ground and placed it on his head. He pursed his lips into a pout and said, "I, King George, hereby send my best men over to keep watch over my beloved colonies as if they were incompetent children!"

Pence snickered at Hayner's act, but Sora shifted uncomfortably and glanced around the field to see if anyone had noticed.

A sudden jab to his shoulder brought back his full attention. "Sora, you don't really think that we could live peacefully under King George's rule forever?" Hayner challenged.

"I suppose not..." Sora mumbled. "But you shouldn't be so open about opposing the king, not with these soldiers around."

"We're strong, we won't let them soil our lives." Hayner assured, flashing a crooked smile.

* * *

Sora returned home just after noon to find Riku preparing supper with Aerith.

"Hello, Sora, how was your day at school?" Riku smiled.

Sora set his slate aside and answered, "Fine, thank you."

"I begin work tomorrow, and I hear you'll be joining me." Riku announced.

"I see..." Sora wondered if Riku would be handling tasks Sora normally couldn't perform, but he remembered having extra help at the inn would be much needed. He smiled back at the boy. "I look forward to it."

"Sora, take the lantern and show Riku to the tavern." Aerith instructed.

"Yes, Mother," Sora replied obediently, striking a match to light the lamp. He nodded his head toward the door, beckoning for Riku to follow.

The Destiny Inn was a tall, white building with dark shingles. The windows on the second floor each had wooden shutters, none of which were in use as the inn was vacant. To the left of the main doors, a long fence stood to allow a place for travelers to tie up their horses. A half-full water trough stretched alongside the fence, and at the end of the trough stood a rusty pump. This was also the main source of water for the entire inn.

Inside, the tavern was dark, as the lamps had been extinguished by Cloud earlier. Solid oak tables and chairs lined the main floor, and at the far end from the door lay a polished oak bar with eight stools propped to it. Stacked barrels of assorted liquors created the wall behind the bar. Shiny silver taps jutted out from each barrel. The staircase leading upstairs rose next to the bar. Sora lifted the partition that separates customers from behind the bar and retrieved one of the keys that dangled on a board just under the counter.

When he returned from behind the counter, the two boys climbed the staircase, which creaked under their weights. At the top of the stairs, a long, dark hallway stretched. Lining the hallway were five doors on each side. At the very end of the hall was Cloud's office, the door shut tight. Not even Sora had a key to that door.

Sora turned to the first door on right-hand side, and handed Riku the key he had retrieved. "This room is yours; do not lose the key."

Riku took the key, gently inserting it into the door and turning it. The door creaked open, revealing a small room that contained only a bed with a single wool blanket and straw-stuffed pillow on top of a cotton sheet, a dusty wooden side table on which an old oil lantern sat, and a writing desk and chair that stood in the corner. A chipped (and cleaned) porcelain chamber pot sat underneath the bed.

"Thank you," Riku said, examining the room.

"It isn't much, but I suppose beggars cannot be choosers." Sora chuckled again.

"I could not ask for more," Riku assured. He flashed Sora a fleeting smile, and Sora's heart warmed.

"Riku, how old are you?" Sora wondered.

"I am fifteen; what about you?"

"I'm fourteen," Sora replied, "I shall turn fifteen in just a few days."

"How old is Kairi?"

"She is thirteen."

"She is at the age where girls begin to prepare for marriage," Riku noted.

Another odd pang of jealousy hit Sora like lightning. "Yes, but she is not promised to anyone."

"I see," Riku mused, "she seems to be a very sweet girl. It is no doubt she will find someone who will love her very much."

Sora wondered if Riku was proposing himself to be Kairi's betrothed. More inexplicable jealousy flooded him.

"Well, goodnight," Riku offered the boy a parting smile, which broke down Sora's jealousy.

"Yes, goodnight."

* * *

Sora and his family rested by the fireplace: Cloud, with a tobacco pipe between his lips; Aerith, tending to needlework; Kairi, playing with a doll on the floor; and Sora, absently sketching letters in cursive on his slate.

"What do you think of Riku?" Kairi wondered aloud.

"I think it will be interesting having him around," Cloud admitted, keeping his true intention well buried.

"He's quite charming, don't you think?" Aerith mentioned.

"I suppose so..." Cloud mumbled.

Sora recalled the boy kissing his mother and sister's hands, and some bizarre thought deep inside him wondered what it would be like to have a boy like Riku greeting him by kissing his hand.

"He's very handsome, too," Kairi added.

Cloud's head snapped toward Kairi. "Don't say such things; he's not here for romance, he's here to keep watch on us."

"Let the girl dream, Cloud." Aerith scolded.

"Father, Hayner said the king was sending soldiers to tend to us like nursemaids; is that true?" Sora asked.

Cloud removed his pipe for a moment, blowing smoke into the air. "I cannot answer that, but know that Riku's arrival means drastic change is coming, whether good or bad."


	2. Brothers

At the break of dawn, Sora rushed outside to draw the water for his bath to find Riku had already beaten him to the task.

"Sora, good morning." Riku announced, a full bucket of water swinging next to him. "I've already drawn the water, you can bathe once I've finished."

"Oh...I see..." Sora looked askance. "Will you bathe at the inn? You are more than welcome to bathe at our house."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take you up on that offer." Riku decided.

"Oh, it's no trouble," Sora agreed, and led the boy back to the house.

Riku dumped the water into a pot to be heated over the fire while Sora waited patiently for it to heat.

"So, what is Britain like?" Sora asked.

"It is much like your town, but the buildings are much older and a little closer together." Riku explained.

"What's your family like?"

Riku looked to the floorboards. "I only had my mother, Tifa. She was a prostitute, and she died just before I came here."

"Oh...I'm very sorry to - " Sora began, but Riku interrupted.

"She's still in my heart, of course."

"Of course," Sora agreed, his ears turning pink. "I didn't mean to intrude..."

"It's still a painful memory, but I know I'm making her proud by serving the king." Riku said. "Oh, the water is warm."

He poured the water back into the bucket and carried it to the tiny washroom, where he dumped the hot water into the wooden tub.

"I'll be finished in a few moments." Riku assured, stripping his clothes.

As he removed his shirt, Sora caught glimpses of scars running over the boy's muscular back. Sora's face suddenly warmed, and he dashed from the room.

When Riku finished, he redressed and alerted Sora in the main room. He handed Sora a waning chunk of soap, and Sora took it.

He bathed quickly, and upon finishing, he dragged the tub out to the street to dump the water out.

"Let's walk to the inn together," Riku suggested.

Sora nodded, following him out the door.

Riku crossed his arms and Sora folded his arms behind his head as they strolled. Sora noticed Olette outside, feeding her family's hens.

"Good morning, Sora!" She called out.

"Good morning, Olette!" Sora shouted back. He crossed the street to meet her. "Olette, this is Riku. He's living with us temporarily."

"A pleasure to meet you," Riku replied, kissing Olette's hand.

A slight pang of jealousy hit Sora's heart. It was strange, just as how his face had felt so warm upon seeing Riku's scarred back.

"A charmer, aren't you? Hopefully you aren't as annoyingly persistent as our dear friend Hayner," Olette teased.

"No, he isn't like Hayner at all," Sora piped up, a bit too eagerly.

"I like him already," Olette joked.

"Did a beautiful girl call out my name?" Hayner's voice called from across the street. Beside him strolled Pence as the two of them joined Olette, Riku, and Sora.

"Riku, this is Hayner and Pence," Sora introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Riku," Hayner held out his hand too shake, but before Riku could take it, Hayner yanked it back.

"A trickster, I see," Riku assessed.

"So you're the nursemaid our wonderful king sent over." Hayner decided.

"Hayner!" Sora protested hastily.

"It's alright, Sora," Riku assured, "it wasn't my choice to be here, either, but orders are orders."

"I suppose so," Hayner said, "though I don't understand why the king would force his armies to seek shelter in our establishments."

"The king's motives remain unknown to many of us, as well," Riku agreed.

"Well, whatever the king's motives may be, let us not regard them as reasons not to befriend you." Olette decided.

"Brilliant idea, Olette!" Hayner claimed, sweeping behind her. Olette tossed her handful of chicken feed in Hayner's face. Hayner sputtered and brushed the feed free from his shirt.

"What about you, Pence? What do you make of my arrival?" Riku asked.

Pence shrugged. "You haven't displayed any reason for is to dislike you, in my opinion."

"Thank you," Riku said, almost pointedly toward Hayner.

"Riku, we should head back to the tavern to begin chores. I'll also show you your room." Sora nodded in the tavern's direction.

"Understood. It was very nice to meet the three of you." Riku gave the kids a slight bow before following Sora toward the inn.

"Your friends seem very nice, though I can sense Hayner is a bit troublesome." Riku noted once they had reached the inn.

"Wait until you meet Axel and Reno; troublesome barely describes them." Sora scoffed, unlocking the door. As he pushed it inward, a bell hanging next to the door jingled.

"Who are Axel and Reno?" Riku asked.

"They are a pair of brothers who work down at the shipyard. Rumor has it they were raised by Indians, and the tattoos on their face are actually Indian brands." Sora explained.

"I see..." Riku mumbled.

Sora led Riku inside, the main room still dark from the previous night.

"Many people come in here just to eat if they are not staying. Those who are staying should be charged less for meals than those who are not. Of course, your meals will cost you nothing but your work." Sora gave a light chuckle. "You'll probably be in charge of preparing drinks and serving those at the bar while Father takes care of those who ordered food. Sometimes you'll maintain the other rooms."

The brass bell hanging above the door jingled as the door swung open. Standing in the doorway were the two men Sora had just spoken of.

The brothers Reno and Axel were two lean and muscular young men in their late teens; Reno at nineteen and Axel at seventeen. Both had fire-red hair that cascaded down their shoulders, though Reno's was cut shorter at the top and formed a wispy ponytail down his back, while Axel's flowed off his head like live flames. Under their glimmering green eyes, each had a unique set of tattoos: Reno's were a swipe of red that snaked along the shape of his eyes; Axel's were a purple streak under each eye.

"Mornin' Sora!" Axel called out.

"Morning, Axel, Reno," Sora acknowledged. "You're a little earlier than expected..."

"I'll say," Reno chirped, "the lanterns aren't even on!"

"Who's this silver-haired boy? A friend? Or perhaps..." Axel faltered expectantly.

"A lover?" Reno finished.

Sora's face flushed the color of the brothers' hair. "N-no! He's just here to visit."

"Well, actually I'm here by order of the king. We were sent to protect the colonies." Riku explained.

The brothers raised an eyebrow at each other, then Axel asked, "So, you're here to take care of us like a nanny?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that...?" Riku wondered.

"It's just a strange idea to us," Sora explained sheepishly. "Riku, could you join me in the kitchen? There's a flint there to light the lanterns, if you could take care of that." He glanced at the brothers. "I'll fix you two breakfast right away."

Sora lifted the partition behind the bar and headed into the kitchen with Riku following. Sora found the flint and struck it to light the fireplace before handing it over to Riku.

He searched the kitchen for ingredients for breakfast, gathering eggs, some spiced meat, and a loaf of bread. Cracking the eggs in a pan, he watched them sizzle on the hot metal in the fireplace. He added the meat, stirring them together with a small wooden paddle. The mixture bubbled until finished. He scraped the mixture onto two plates and carried it out to the tavern floor, where Riku had finished lighting the lanterns. He slid the plates in front of the brothers, who tore into it ravenously. Sora returned to the kitchen for the bread, taking a small cup full of jam and butter with him, and he plopped down at the brothers' table.

"Riku, come join us," Sora offered, and Riku sat next to him.

"So Sora, when's Roxas coming to visit from Manhattan?" Axel asked.

"He wrote me a letter saying he would visit when summer began." Sora replied.

Axel let out a dramatic groan. "I have to wait until _summer_ to see my one true love again?"

Sora's face turned red as uncooked meat. "Have you no shame, announcing your feelings for my cousin to the entire town?"

Axel looked around. "I don't see anyone here."

Riku suddenly piped up, covering his mouth which still contained unchewed bread. "I'm sorry, Axel and your cousin are...courting?"

"Unfortunately it is far more than that," Sora groaned. "The entire town probably knows..."

"So? Let them know. I'd climb the highest point in town and shout it aloud if I could." Axel scoffed.

"No one said you _couldn't_ ," Reno mumbled suggestively.

Axel's eyes widened, and he slammed his hands on the table. "By King George, you're right!"

He started to rise from his seat when Sora grabbed his sleeve. "No! Sit down! By common sense, you are _not_ declaring your love for Roxas!"

"How long have you two been courting?" Riku wondered.

"Oh, how long has it been? One year?" Axel sighed.

"And your cousin is a boy, correct?" Riku asked Sora.

"Yes," Sora affirmed.

"But that is certainly against the laws of our king!" Riku protested.

"Shh, don't you think we know that?" Axel hissed. "But for real, who's going to enforce it? The king is all the way across the ocean, and we're here. The _least_ he has to worry about is a couple of boys _playing backgammon_ when they meet. But if anyone like _you_ tries to come along and expose us, we will not hesitate to put up a fight."

"I would take Axel's word for it," Sora whispered in Riku's ear. "But even if Axel's threats do not convince you, I beg of you as a friend not to turn them in."

"Do you consider me a friend already?" Riku noted.

"I...well, why wouldn't I?" Sora demanded.

"It's only been a day, and I suppose friendships don't happen when one arrives on the other's doorstep asking for shelter." Riku chuckled.

"I have no doubt that we will become true friends during your stay," Sora replied.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Reno purred. "Maybe Sora will finally find _his_ backgammon partner!"

"What does that mean...?" Riku squinted.

"It means - " Axel began, but Sora clapped his hand over Axel's mouth, reaching from the opposite side of the table.

Reno turned to Riku. "What Axel was going to say before being rudely interrupted was that 'playing backgammon' means - "

Sora stretched out his other arm to slap his hand against Reno's mouth.

Under Sora's hand, Axel's muffled voice said, "Oh come on, Sora, what's it going to hurt him to tell him?"

"You shouldn't be talking about this kind of stuff at the breakfast table!" Sora shrieked.

Something wet and warm scraped against Sora's right hand: Reno's tongue. He recoiled his arm, jerking back and tipping his chair. The chair groaned against the floor as it flew back, slamming Sora into the wood.

Axel and Reno's laughs were loud and hearty, like the laughs of the sailors they were.

Riku pushed his chair aside and offered Sora to his feet. Back aching and cheeks burning, Sora took Riku's hand (thankfully Riku had asked for the hand Reno hadn't licked) and stood. He wiped his hand on his shirt. "Fine, tell him. I'll be in the kitchen, away from you and your lewd words."

Axel looked Riku in the eyes, explaining the term. Riku gasped audibly, and the brothers burst into laughter again.

In the kitchen, Sora clapped his hands over his reddening cheeks. "Stupid Axel and Reno, suggesting I want to do that with Riku..." He muttered.

Deep inside him, a voice wondered, _Is that not what you want?_

Cramming the voice deeper into his head, Sora pretended to busy himself with the tasks of the day.


	3. Men

On the twenty-eighth of March, Sora's eyes snapped open and he leaped out of bed. Today he turned fifteen years old.

Kairi rose from her bed, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Mornin' Sora..."

"Kairi, it's my birthday!" Sora grinned. "I'm basically a man now."

His sister smirked disapprovingly. "You aren't a man!"

"Yes, I am!" Sora insisted.

"Any man who has to insist he's a man is no man at all!" Kairi protested.

"Who made you so smart?" Sora demanded.

"Definitely not you," Kairi teased.

Sora rolled his eyes and quickly pulled on a cleaner pair of breeches. He slipped on a shirt and left part of it unbuttoned to display the wispy chest hairs that sprouted from his skin.

He thudded out of his room to greet his parents in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sora! Happy birthday!" Aerith beamed. "When you return from school, stop by the tavern so we can celebrate."

"Look at my boy, today he becomes a real man." Cloud threw an arm around Sora's shoulders.

"I've even grown chest hair." Sora squared his shoulders proudly.

Cloud squinted his eyes, inspecting Sora's chest.

"Th-they're there...somewhere...they're probably blond like your hair, Father." Sora drew his hands close to his chest self-consciously.

"I'm just teasing you," Cloud said, "now run along so you won't be late."

"May I invite my friends over to the tavern?" Sora asked.

"Of course," Aerith agreed, "now hurry off to school."

Sora grabbed the packed lunch Aerith held out to him along with his slate, and he rushed out the door with his shoes barely on his feet.

"Hayner, Pence, Olette!" Sora called out to his friends.

"Good morning, Sora!" They chorused.

"Sora, your shirt is unbuttoned," Olette pointed out.

"For good reason, Olette." Sora objected. "Look closely."

She squinted her eyes. "I don't see anything...do you have a rash or something?"

"What? No! It's my birthday today, and I've finally become a man." Sora stated proudly.

"Happy birthday, Sora. But I still don't understand what that has to do with unbuttoning your shirt." Olette frowned.

"Showing off your lack of chest hair, Sora?" Hayner piped up.

"I bet I have more than you, Hayner!" Sora challenged.

"Oh, you want to see?" Hayner smirked, quickly unbuttoning his shirt and tearing it open. Though the hairs on his chest were wispier than Sora's, they were darker and more prominent.

"Hey, your hair is darker than mine, which doesn't even make sense because you're blond!" Sora griped.

"Hey, guys, I don't want to get in the middle of - whatever the hell this is, but - we're going to be late, and frankly, I'd rather not." Pence mumbled.

"Pence is right for once," Olette agreed.

"What do you mean, 'for once'?" Pence narrowed his eyes.

The boys buttoned their shirts hastily and dashed off, leaving Pence shouting, "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

"So Sora, have your parents arranged for you to be married yet? If you're such a man, you must be betrothed." Hayner asked.

"No, they haven't arranged anything yet," Sora replied, biting into the bread Aerith had packed. "Are you betrothed?"

"Me? Hah, no. I'm sure my parents will arrange something soon, but they'd never choose someone like Olette for me." Hayner sighed.

"Are you really in love with Olette, or do you just harass her because she's the only girl around?" Sora wondered.

Hayner, who had been lying back in the grass, sat up, his eyebrows knit. "You know...I don't really know...I mean, she _is_ a really pretty girl, and she's sweet, and I love how sassy she is when I do harass her..."

"Oh...? Is big, strong Hayner going to talk about his feelings?" Sora teased.

"Hey, you asked!" Hayner nudged Sora lightly. "But Olette won't ever know how I _really_ feel about her..."

"Here's an idea: tell her?" Pence suggested.

"And what, risk my masculinity?" Hayner protested.

"The only thing you're truly risking is a meaningful relationship with Olette," Pence said, biting into a hunk of cheese.

Hayner pouted silently.

"He's right, for once." Sora agreed.

"What do you all mean by 'for once'?" Pence demanded.

"What do I even tell her?" Hayner threw himself back into the grass.

"You say something like, 'Olette, you are a truly wonderful girl, and it would make me happy beyond belief if I could court you'." Sora's eyes looked to the sky as his words left him. He imagined speaking to someone he truly loved, but the only person he could think of was Riku. The thought of gazing into Riku's beautiful eyes and saying those words embarrassed him, but also felt strangely...right, as if Riku was the person he would eventually say those things to.

Hayner's voice snapped him out of his trance. "Where did _that_ come from?" He snorted.

Sora's face bloomed red. "I...I don't know. From my heart, I suppose."

"I don't think I could come up with something as mushy as that," Hayner decided.

"Then take my words," Sora offered, "anything that will get you closer to what you want."

"When should I tell her?" Hayner asked.

"You could ask her tonight at the tavern. You three are invited over for my birthday." Sora suggested.

"Do you think this will work?" Hayner scratched behind his neck.

"Even if it doesn't, Olette will know that you do have a soft side and you have the capacity to care." Sora answered.

"Are you saying I don't care?" Hayner spat.

"Well, your mindless comments to Olette often make it seem like you only care for her because she's beautiful and a girl, not who she is on the inside." Pence mentioned.

Hayner sighed, lying back in the grass again. "What about you, Sora? You're not betrothed, but isn't there anyone you would like to be betrothed to?"

"No, not really," Sora answered simply.

"What, there aren't _any_ girls you're fond of?" Hayner pressed.

"I don't know too many girls besides Olette." Sora shrugged.

"How about you ask Olette to bring some of her friends to your party?" Pence decided.

"Olette has other friends besides us?" Hayner asked.

"What do you think she does while we're at school?" Pence wondered.

"Well, I assumed she was always doing chores," Hayner replied sheepishly.

The bell above the schoolhouse clanged, and the three boys dashed to their feet to gather inside.

On the way home, the three boys met with Olette again.

"Hey Olette, come over to the tavern later tonight, I'm having a party for my birthday," Sora said, "and bring some of your girl friends, too."

"Has becoming a man inflated your ego as much as Hayner's?" Olette teased. "I'll be there."

"Then I shall see you tonight, all of you!" Sora called, running off to the tavern.

Bursting through the doors, Sora was greeted with a surprise: his cousins, Roxas and Prompto, standing in the middle of the tavern.

"Sora!" Roxas shouted, flinging his arms around his cousin.

"Roxas, Prompto! What a surprise; I thought you weren't going to visit until summer!" Sora squeezed Roxas in his arms.

Prompto clapped Sora on the back. "We thought we might drop in for a special birthday celebration."

Sora shared a smile with Roxas, whose face resembled Sora's almost identically. The only difference was Roxas' golden blond hair. Prompto, Roxas' older brother of twenty years old, resembled Roxas with the same blue eyes and blond hair, but Prompto had a sprinkling of freckles across his skin.

Aerith hurried from the kitchen to greet her son with a hug. "I cannot believe my little boy is already grown!"

Cloud joined them shortly with Kairi following. "Yes, and there's much we need to discuss concerning your coming-of-age."

"But for now, we celebrate. We're almost finished baking your cake." Aerith said, returning to the kitchen.

"Father, where's Riku?" Sora wondered.

"I sent him out on a short errand." Cloud replied.

At that moment, the door swung open and the bell jingled. Riku appeared in the doorway, carrying a small parcel. Upon the sight of Sora, his eyes widened and he hid the parcel behind his back. "Sora! I did not expect you to be home from school so early..."

"What's that...?" Sora pressed eagerly.

"Nothing of your concern," Riku decided, skirting around the table that divided them.

"Oh, come on! Show me!" Sora begged.

"It's hard to believe you're a man when you're so excited to receive your birthday present as if you were a child." Riku joked.

Embarrassed, Sora reserved himself. "Fine, go put it somewhere."

"Sora, who's this?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, Roxas, this is my - friend, Riku. He's a British soldier staying at the tavern." Sora introduced.

Riku held out a hand for Roxas to shake, and Roxas took it firmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He took Prompto's hand in the same fashion.

"Axel will be very happy to see you," Sora said to Roxas, a hint of misery in his voice. "Whichever room you take, just know that Riku will probably be the one to clean it. So _please_ don't make too much of a mess."

"I can't promise anything," Roxas grinned devilishly.

The door burst open. "Did someone say my name?"

Sora turned his head to find Axel and Reno standing in the doorway.

"Axel!" Roxas cried, rushing to his lover and throwing his arms around him.

Axel picked Roxas up, swinging him around in a circle and kissing his cheek.

"You two have no shame," Sora mumbled.

"Why would we?" Axel wondered, tousling Roxas' hair.

"Like I told him, whatever mess you make this time, Riku will be cleaning it up." Sora said.

"He is like our little nursemaid, isn't he?" Axel chuckled.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Reno whooped.

Sora sighed, but he let the celebratory feelings wash over him like the waves in the harbor.

* * *

By nine o' clock at night, Sora's fifteenth birthday was in full swing: Reno and Axel were already singing drunk, off-key sailor shanties while Roxas sat in Axel's lap, starry-eyed; Hayner was readying himself to confess to Olette; Kairi and the girls Olette had brought were sitting at a table chatting about feminine things; and Sora sat atop the bar counter surrounded in the destroyed wrappings of his birthday parcels.

The one Riku had tried to hide was a new pair of shoes his family had given him. From Roxas and Prompto, Sora had received a new set of quills and an inkwell. Reno and Axel had given Sora an Indian-made tomahawk (which only confirmed the rumors that the brothers had been raised by Indians).

"Sora, I think I'm ready to talk to Olette," Hayner said, glancing nervously at the table of girls. "Will you go with me?"

"Of course; besides, I haven't spoken to those girls Olette brought, either." Sora pushed himself off the counter, and the two strode over to the table.

"Oh, hello Sora." Olette smiled. Her smile dropped at the sight of Hayner. "Hayner."

"Are you upset with me?" Hayner asked.

"No, not upset, just more than thrilled to see you." Olette said flatly.

"Olette, I have...I have something to talk to you about..." Hayner swallowed thickly.

"If you're here to propose to me again, I'll let you save your breath and turn you down now." Olette said. The girls around her giggled.

"P-please Olette, it's really important. Could I...I mean...do you mind talking to me...alone?" Hayner asked.

Suddenly, the air around her changed. "I suppose..." She stood from her seat and followed Hayner to a more secluded area.

Sora sat down in Olette's abandoned seat.

"So, is this the man of the hour?" A petite girl with long blonde hair draped over her shoulder asked.

"He is hardly a man, though my father insists he is." Kairi retorted. "Sora, this is Naminé, and this is Xion, and Selphie."

Kairi gestured to the two other girls sitting at the table with them: Xion, a girl with ink black hair shorter than even any boy's hair Sora had seen; and Selphie, a girl with light brown hair that turned up at the ends.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ladies." Sora replied, distracted by watching Hayner and Olette interact.

He could not hear them from where he was, but he had a semi-perfect view of the action.

Hayner's hand rubbed the back of his neck as he gestured vaguely with his other hand. Olette's arms were crossed, and her mouth was curled into a smirk. Hayner's face was redder than drunken Axel and Reno. Finally, Olette uncrossed her arms and nodded. Hayner's eyes widened to the size of teacup saucers. He seemed to say something, and Olette nodded again. His lips curled into a relieved smile, and Olette offered him her hand. He looked as if he were trembling, but he managed to plant a kiss atop her hand. He met eyes with Sora, which startled Sora at first, but he gave Hayner an approving nod.

"What happened?" Kairi demanded.

"Until now, Hayner has never expressed his true feelings for Olette. And I think his confession finally worked." Sora said proudly.

"Oh, that's so romantic!" Kairi gushed.

Hayner dragged Olette back to the table. "Sora!"

"You don't need to say a word." Sora brushed off Hayner's shoulder. "I'm very happy for you two."

Hayner grabbed a mug of cider. "I propose a toast to Sora!"

The party members raised their mugs. "To Sora!"

Sora blushed, giving Hayner a light push. His eyes drifted over to the corner, where he found Riku raising a glass to him, too. Riku gave him a nod, and Sora's stomach fluttered.

Everyone took a swig of their drink, and Hayner pushed a mug into Sora's hands. Sora eagerly took a sip, his eyes still locked with Riku as Riku took his sip.

* * *

Sora stumbled through the tavern, whatever he had drank now blurring his senses. The guests had all left by now, including his parents who had returned home an hour ago to leave Sora with his friends. He found himself tripping up the stairs, going to say goodnight to Riku.

He discovered Riku standing outside his door, chatting with Kairi. Instant jealousy flooded him, roiling in his stomach.

The words they exchanged where incoherent to Sora's muffled sense of hearing, but suddenly Riku leaned in and kissed Kairi on the cheek.

"Y-you bastard!" Sora slurred, tripping. The jealousy - no, the drink - churned in his stomach, and his tongue tasted sour. He fell to his knees, retching.

"Sora!" Riku and Kairi shouted, rushing to Sora's side.

"Riku, can you carry him home?" Kairi asked, her voice sounding like she was speaking underwater. "I can clean this up."

"Are you sure?" Riku asked.

"Yes, please get him home safely." Kairi replied.

When Sora's stomach was finally emptied, Riku wiped Sora's mouth with a handkerchief and cradled him in his arms.

Sora's waning consciousness ran out, and his world was enveloped in darkness.

The next thing Sora knew, he was curled up in his bed and his head pounded. Sitting up only made his head spin worse, but he wanted to know if Kairi was in her bed; she was.

Relief washed over him, and the temptation to fall back asleep engulfed him. He gave into the temptation, deciding he'd deal with Riku later.


	4. Watcher

Spring turned to summer, and though it had been months since his birthday and the churning in his stomach had long since passed, Sora still couldn't help the feeling that his stomach was still very much upset.

Despite the fact that he barely remembered anything from the later parts of the night, he was sure he remembered one thing: Riku had kissed Kairi. At the mère thought, his blood boiled. He felt as if he had been cheated by two people who barely knew the game they played.

He wondered if Kairi remembered the kiss as vividly as he did, or maybe it had all been just a hallucination from drunkenness.

One morning at the tavern while the two were preparing food in the kitchen, Sora's asked, "Kairi, may I ask you something?"

"You just did," she replied flatly.

"No, I mean...something about...something that happened a long time ago..." Sora added vaguely.

"Uh, I suppose...?" Kairi stopped kneading bread dough and turned to face her brother, her arms crossed and flour powdering her sleeves.

"Do you...do you remember everything that happened on my birthday...?" Sora wondered.

Kairi bit the inside of her cheek. "Most of the important things, yes."

"Do you...remember what happened when everyone was gone...?" Sora continued.

"Yeah, you vomited upstairs. By the way, you never thanked me for cleaning that up, nor did you thank Riku for carrying you home." Kairi griped.

Warmth spread across Sora's skin, and it wasn't just from the fireplace. He remembered Riku holding him, but he didn't remember the journey home. Had he been a burden to carry? Perhaps he should thank Riku later.

"N-no...do you remember anything that happened _before_ I vomited?" Sora asked.

"Sora, you're being too vague; what are you trying to get me to remember?" Kairi stated.

"D-did Riku kiss you?" Sora finally spat.

Kairi's face now flushed pink, and her hand drifted to her cheek. "I...I don't really remember..."

"Liar, you do!" Sora's voice rose.

"Alright, alright, I do! What is it to you, anyway? I'm practically old enough to be married!" Kairi protested.

"Married to _him_?" Sora retorted.

"Now what does that mean?" Kairi gripped her sleeves tighter.

"You want to marry Riku, don't you? Father told you he wasn't here for romance!" Sora said.

"Of course not! I will take any man Father picks for me - though it would be nice if he were someone like Riku - but, regardless, I will be happy! Why are you so upset over the matter, anyway?" Kairi demanded.

Now Sora faltered. His eyes drifted to the floor and his face fell. "I...I don't know...it's like this with every girl Riku encounters, too. I'm sure he was talking to those other girls at the party - he is _such_ a charming boy - but even with girls like you and Olette, I just...I become so overcome by jealousy..." He locked eyes with his sister. "Why...? Why am I so jealous?"

Now Kairi had learned to read faces better than she had learned to read books (though her Father insisted on teaching her to read to assist in the family business, so her reading skills were unmatched beyond the other colonist girls). She read Sora quicker than anyone, being her brother. Her diagnosis came out like a bullet from a gun: " _You_ love him, don't you?"

"Wh-what? Of course not! What makes you - ?" But Sora had met eyes with Kairi again, and her face told him she knew everything.

"It's obvious, isn't it? Sora, in all my years of being your sister, I know for a fact that you've never been interested in girls. Father used to joke about how you'd marry one of my friends, but that hardly mattered to you. When we were little, you used to talk about Hayner a lot." Kairi explained.

"Because he was always beating me in everything!" Sora interrupted.

"But it was never _complaining_ about Hayner, remember? You seemed to talk fondly of him. And now, with Riku, you want to be there instead of every girl he interacts with. Sora, see? It's not as complicated as you think it is." Kairi finished.

"But...but does this mean I'm... _like Roxas_?" Sora whispered.

Kairi's hands flew to her hips. "What is honestly so bad about Roxas? He's happy, is he not? He fell for someone not because someone chose him for it, but because his heart chose! And if his heart chose Axel, so be it! They deserve happiness just as much as you or I do. Honestly, I envy their love, a love so passionate and pure..."

"Pure? There is nothing pure about them! You've cleaned up their messes before, haven't you? You of all people should know." Sora said.

"Sure they do many _sinful_ things for an unmarried couple, but that only adds to their passion. The fact that they crave each other's warmth so often that they stop at nothing to get it is so...romantic!" Kairi replied.

Sora grimaced and shook his head. A devious smile curled across Kairi's lips.

"What...?"

"If you're so unconvinced...why don't you observe them and see for yourself how in-love they are?" Kairi suggested.

Sora nearly vomited on the floor again. "What?!"

"I'm just teasing," Kairi assured, "though...if it will help you understand, maybe that is what you should do."

"Why don't _you_ watch if you're so interested in them?" Sora spat.

"Because I'm not the one hiding who I am." Kairi shrugged. "Take my advice or leave it; but if you take it, don't get caught."

* * *

Sora trembled making his way upstairs.

 _Stupid Kairi, making me do this,_ he thought. His stomach churned as he crept down the left side of the hall.

Roxas and Prompto had returned for the summer, and they had taken the second room on the left-hand side. Prompto was out running errands for Cloud, but Roxas was in the room with someone else.

As Sora approached the room, he grew mindful of the creaking floorboards. He sucked in his breath and imagined all his weight at the top of his body, not that it made any difference. He stopped just inches away from the crack in the door.

He knew from accidentally walking in on the lovers that they seldom locked their doors (despite being walked in on those times), and he knew from working at the inn that the locks needed to be replaced with whatever extra funds they could scrape up. So far, they had only replaced the locks on the right-hand side.

His fingertips barely scraped the door, prying it open very slightly. The door instantly creaked, alerting the young men in bed of Sora's presence.

Sora pressed his back to the wall, a stupid choice to make but really his only one besides to run away, but the curiosity had replaced his fear.

"Who's at the door?" Axel's voice demanded.

"Axel, who cares? Please...I need you..." Roxas whined.

"Probably just the wind..." Axel decided. There was a sound like Axel flopping onto the not-nearly-built-for-his-roughness bed and the blankets rustling.

Sora knelt at the crack in the door and held it open with shaking fingertips. He allowed it to be open just enough for one eye to see the bed.

He knew this was wrong, it felt horribly, wrong. Here he was, watching his cousin and his cousin's lover copulate in his Father's tavern. It didn't exactly help that Sora and Roxas mirrored each other, and Sora did not want to imagine doing the act with Axel. If anyone came by, they would know exactly what Sora was doing.

Axel's slender hand brushed over Roxas' smooth skin. The two had already discarded their clothing on the floor, and Sora focused on Axel's body so not to feel quite so disgusting.

Axel was lean and muscular, his skin scarred from his childhood in an Indian encampment. His body was mostly bare, save for a wispy trail of hair from his navel to...

Sora swallowed thickly at the sight. Axel's length _had_ to be six inches at least, and he wasn't even fully erect yet. There was no way that would fit smoothly inside Roxas.

Axel's firm hand gripped his own length, stroking it to full hardness. He leaned down over Roxas, planting kisses on the young man's neck, collarbone, and shoulders. Roxas wrapped spindly arms around Axel, pulling him closer. He draped his legs over Axel's thin hips. At least this way, Sora couldn't see Roxas' privates...

Sora focused on the tender, sweet kisses Axel stamped on Roxas' body. Occasionally, he nipped the younger man's skin, leaving pink marks where his teeth had connected to flesh.

"Axel..." Roxas whispered, almost so low Sora didn't hear.

"Roxas...mm...I love you..." Axel's voice was low and husky, and his lips connected to Roxas' body again.

"I love you, too..." Roxas murmured.

Axel scooted himself back as he kissed down Roxas' body, stopping to plant his lips right on Roxas' pink nipple. Roxas let out a soft mewl, and Sora's already-hot face turned hotter. Had that hurt him? He remembered once when he was younger, he and Hayner had wrestled and Hayner pulled a dirty move by squeezing Sora's nipples until he had subdued. Sora imagined that must've been painful, but the noise Roxas made had been beyond a pained noise.

Roxas' blue eyes closed, giving in to the pleasure Axel provided him. Axel's lips curled into a smirk, and his tongue traced Roxas' nipple. Roxas squirmed under him, rubbing Axel's back. Axel's slim fingers crept up Roxas' chest, brushing over his other nipple and pinching lightly. Roxas jerked beneath Axel, and Sora knew _that_ must have hurt. Axel's fingers rubbed the nipple in circles gently, and Roxas let out a breathless cry.

Axel stopped licking the other nipple. "Does it feel good?"

"Y-yes, please...I want more..." Roxas begged.

Axel made a soft "Hmph" and took to Roxas' chest again. Roxas spread his fingers into Axel's wild mane of hair. It still dumbfounded Sora that a man with such a wild head of hair had barely any on his body.

Axel reached over to the bedside table, dipping his fingers into a small container of - was that...animal fat? From the kitchen?

Sora wanted to barge in and reprimand Axel for stealing from the kitchen, but that obviously would've revealed his existence. Instead, his fingers drifted to his lips to silence him while he watched.

Axel spread Roxas' legs apart, leaving absolutely nothing hidden. Sora's face became an inferno; he would never be able to look at his cousin the same way, nor would he be able to see Axel the same, either. Axel rubbed the fat between his fingers, and asked Roxas, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Roxas replied.

Axel lowered his hand, sinking his slippery fingers inside Roxas' asshole.

"Ngh-ahhh!" Roxas' voice cracked under the pain, or at least Sora assumed that had happened.

"Am I hurting you?" Axel wondered softly.

"No, I'm alright..." Roxas assured. "Move...your fingers..."

Though Sora could not see very well, he deduced Axel was making slow, beckoning motions inside Roxas. Roxas' hips gyrated under Axel's touch, and his unrestrained voice let out his pleasure.

He drew in a sharp breath and said, "Axel, there!"

Axel thrust his fingers deeper, and Roxas jerked as if hit by lightning.

Sora's hand replaced his fingers, bottling up his shame. He should leave now, forget the whole thing...but his feet were glued to the spot.

"You ready?" Axel murmured again, removing his fingers.

"Yes, Axel...please..." Roxas groaned.

Axel shifted, situating himself between Roxas' legs. He lowered himself to Roxas' hole, which had now stretched and gaped. Sora swallowed at the sight, realizing that if he really was attracted to men, he would probably have his asshole stretched. Did it even go back to normal?

Slowly, Axel slid himself in. Now fully erect, it barely seemed like he would fit inside, even after preparing Roxas.

Roxas threw his head back, his voice a low, guttural moan.

"Oh Roxas..." Axel hissed. "You're so tight, even after I put my fingers in you..."

"So...thick..." Roxas groaned, his nails digging into Axel's back.

Axel gripped his lover's hips and thrust his own. Roxas twitched in pleasure, his body trembling under Axel. Axel rolled his hips continuously, their skin slapping together. Axel bent forward, capturing Roxas' lips in his own.

Sora's fingertips brushed his own lips, desperate for someone to kiss him.

The kiss grew deeper, almost as if Axel were devouring Roxas. Wet, smacking sounds echoed from them, either from the front end or back end.

Axel wrapped a hand around Roxas' dick, pumping it in time to his own thrusts.

"Agh, Axel!" Roxas choked, clawing at Axel's back.

"I'm so close already..." Axel seethed, grunting and pounding himself into Roxas' ass.

"Me too," Roxas gasped.

 _Close to what...?_ Sora wondered.

Effortlessly, Axel flipped Roxas over onto his stomach. He gripped Roxas' ass in his hands, kneading the softness like dough as he slammed into him.

 _"R-Roxas!"_ Axel grunted, his body suddenly going rigid.

 _"Ohhhh, A-Axel!"_ Roxas moaned, throwing his head back and arching into Axel's last thrust. Axel ground his hips into Roxas, riding out the waves of pleasure.

Sora couldn't see what had happened from this angle, but he remembered how the blankets had felt crusty and sticky every time he cleaned up after them.

The two collapsed, Axel on top of Roxas, pressing him to the bed. He gingerly kissed the nape of Roxas' neck before resting his head there. Axel placed his hand on top of Roxas', letting their fingers intertwine.

"I love you..." Roxas murmured. "I love you so, so much..."

"I love you too, Roxas," Axel mumbled, kissing the younger male's shoulder.

Outside, Sora rose to his feet. He let the door close as gently as he could, and to his surprise it made no noise.

Then he heard the voice behind him: "Sora?"

* * *

 **AN:** In NO WAY am I condoning this at all

Neither is Kairi, she was like 99% joking but Sora is stupid sometimes ya feel

anyway DON'T FUCKING DO WHAT SORA DID (I didn't think I'd have to put a "Do NOT try this at home" sticker on this fic but so be it okay)


	5. Fools

Sora threw himself backward, a loud thud echoing in the hall. He scrambled away from Riku, face flushed and stomach ready to heave his embarrassment.

"I-it's not what it looks like, I promise!" Sora stammered. "Y-you wouldn't understand!"

"What was that noise...?" Roxas' voice wondered from inside the room. Shuffling inside alerted Sora that the two were scrambling to clothe themselves to find him here.

"I _knew_ someone was at the door," Axel muttered.

"Sora...were you _watching_ them?" Riku asked.

"N-no!" Sora brought his knees to his chest.

The door swung open, and half-dressed Axel and Roxas stood in the door. "What's all the commotion out here?" Roxas demanded. His eyes flicked from Riku to where Riku's eyes were staring, which was down at Sora.

"Sora?" Axel asked.

"I-I wasn't watching you, I promise! I j-just heard a scream and I thought someone got hurt!" Sora insisted.

"No one said you were watching us...?" Roxas inquired.

"Riku did..." Sora replied.

"Only because he looks as if he's done something wrong." Riku pointed at the miserable boy on the floor.

"Let me handle this," Roxas offered. "Axel, I'll see you downstairs for dinner."

Axel scratched the back of his head, his hand lost in his unruly hair. "Alright then..." He returned to the room to fetch his shirt before following Riku downstairs.

Distraught and disgusted, tears flowed down Sora's face. Roxas knelt in front of him.

"Hey, you can be honest with me. Were you watching us?" Roxas asked.

"I...yes..." Sora whispered.

"Why?"

"K-Kairi told me to." Sora replied. "I mean, she...she didn't tell me 'go watch them', exactly, she said...something about how I should see how loving you and Axel are to each other...but I suppose that didn't mean I had to watch you two..."

"Sora, do you think I'm disgusting for loving Axel?" Roxas asked gently.

"I-I used to, but...not anymore," Sora admitted, "do you...do you think I'm disgusting for watching you?"

"No, not really," Roxas answered, "I can understand why, to a degree...is there another reason you watched?"

Sora's eyes met the floor.

"Sora, look at me." Roxas turned Sora's head to him. "You can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I...I think I'm...I think I'm like you..." Sora mumbled.

"Like me how?" Roxas wondered.

"I...I like...I think...I'm attracted to men...or, that's what Kairi thinks, anyway." A sudden urge to cry hit him like a horse carriage. He could hardly hold back the tears and proceeded to break down in the middle of the hallway. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have watched you, I'm so, so sorry..."

"Shh, Sora, it's alright, I understand now." Roxas placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "I suppose as long as you never do it again..."

"Of course I wouldn't," Sora said, "I just...I guess I was curious..."

"And there's nothing inherently _bad_ about being curious." Roxas assured. "Just as there's nothing wrong with loving who you love."

"But I don't _love_ anybody..." Sora insisted, but his mind flashed to the horrified expression on Riku's face when he had found him in the hallway. More tears befell him, his still-boyish body racked with sobs.

"What is it...?" Roxas asked.

"I...I don't _love_ anybody, but...Riku...his face...he must think I'm a pervert or something...I can't lose the trust I've already gained..." Sora gasped for breath between sobs.

"I'm sure if you explain - " Roxas began, but Sora interrupted.

"No! I can't tell him this! I'll have to come up with some kind of lie..."

Roxas sighed. "I'd rather you not lie to the person you love, but I suppose I'll help you with that."

"I don't love him!" Sora insisted.

"You just said you did," Roxas pointed out.

"No, I said I don't love anybody," Sora restated, "I meant Riku wouldn't want to be my friend anymore because he thinks I'm disgusting."

"Ohh." Roxas nodded, though something told Sora he didn't completely believe the purpose of his syntax.

Sora sniffled, wiping his face on his sleeve. "And if I really _do_ like men...my father will be so upset with me..."

"Why would he be upset?" Roxas asked.

"Because I'm not a man..." Sora replied.

"Sora, do you think I'm any less of a man because I love Axel?" Roxas gestured to himself.

"If you want my honesty, I _did_ just see you take him like a woman..." Sora muttered.

Roxas snorted, then let out a loud laugh. "I suppose you're right!"

Sora laughed weakly in response. "But...I suppose not..."

Roxas sighed again. "Exactly. The only thing that doesn't make you a man is if you don't believe you are one. You can be a man who loves men. There is nothing that says what a man truly is."

"When did you get to be the smart cousin?" Sora teased.

"When you stopped," Roxas retorted.

"Hey!" Sora pushed Roxas gently, but the imbalanced Roxas fell back on his ass immediately.

"Do you feel better?" Roxas asked.

"Yes." Sora offered his cousin a smile.

"Good," Roxas agreed. "Now, let me ask you one more question, and answer honestly: did you get hard while watching us?"

Sora's face flushed again, but he answered honestly, "No, actually. But part of me _did_ want to be in your place, being held by someone strong but gentle like Axel."

"Oh Axel can be rough when he wants to be," Roxas joked.

"No, don't tell me that!" Sora clapped his hands over his ears, and Roxas laughed.

Roxas rose to his feet and offered Sora a hand up.

"Now, let's go join our lovers for dinner." Roxas decided.

"He's _not_ my lover!" Sora insisted.

"Fine! But you should at least apologize to _my_ lover," Roxas said.

"I will," Sora agreed, "but _your_ lover has to promise to lock the door best he can next time!"

Roxas chuckled. "Fair enough."

* * *

"I did what you told me," Sora spat at Kairi once they had returned to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"What _did_ I tell you?" Kairi asked.

"You said to observe Axel and Roxas." Sora answered.

Kairi dropped the bread loaf on the wooden counter. She snorted, snickered, then burst into laughter.

"Lord, I didn't tell you to actually _watch_ them copulate! I just said 'observe', that was all! You could've just spent a day with them!" Kairi wiped a tear from her eye, and Sora's face burned.

"Oh..."

"You got yourself into that mess on your own," Kairi pointed out.

"Wh-whatever!" Sora muttered, gathering the prepared dishes to take to the boys in the dining area.

"Don't tell me you _enjoyed_ it?" Kairi gasped.

"Absolutely not," Sora replied honestly, "and I hope we never speak of this again."

Kairi held her hands up in surrender. "Alright."

"Good." Sora carried the plates and bowls out to the dining area where Roxas, Axel, Prompto, and Riku sat. He set the tray down at the table and slid everyone's meals to them.

"Hey Axel, could I borrow you in the kitchen for a moment?" Sora asked.

"Sure thing." Axel pushed his chair back and followed Sora to the kitchen.

Upon seeing Axel enter the kitchen, Kairi coincidentally left to serve the boys their bread and drinks.

"Axel, I wanted to apologize for invading your privacy," Sora said.

"So you _did_ sneak a peek, didn't you?" Axel smirked. "Did'ya like what you saw?"

"Not on Roxas' part, that's for sure," Sora answered.

"But on my part? Oh, I'm so flattered!" Axel beamed.

"Th-that's not what I meant!" Sora's face turned the color of Axel's hair.

"You sure blush a lot," Axel laughed, "I might start calling you Tomato Face."

Sora pushed Axel lightly. "Don't make me take my apology back!"

Axel chuckled. "You know, I'm sure Roxas wouldn't mind you borrowing me if you wanted to _experiment_..."

"N-no way!" Sora stamped his foot on the ground, and Axel laughed.

"Fine, fine, now are we done here? I'm starving, and whatever you cooked up looks good." Axel jabbed his thumb at the dining area.

"Yeah, let's go," Sora agreed, following him back out.

The two sat down, and Riku piped up, "Sora, your face is all red; you're not catching a fever, are you?"

"N-no, I'm fine," Sora assured, "I just blush a lot, like Axel said back there."

"Yeah," Axel agreed, "I said we might have to start calling him Tomato Face."

"Tomato Face is a good name for you," Roxas said, "that way, it's not so close to my name."

"Shut up!" Sora laughed.

"At least _I_ have a unique, Latin name!" Prompto jokingly boasted.

"Oh yeah, what does 'prompto' mean in Latin?" Sora pressed.

"It means 'ready'," Prompto replied proudly.

"Ready for what?" Kairi called out from another part of the dining area.

"Ready for anything, I suppose." Prompto shrugged.

Suddenly, Riku flicked Prompto in the forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" Prompto protested.

"You said your name meant 'ready', and you _said_ you were ready for anything," Riku answered.

Axel burst into a fit of laughter. "You know, I'm starting to like this guy!" He clapped a hand on Riku's back.

Sora smiled into his mug, glancing at Riku the way Riku had peered over his mug during Sora's birthday party.

Riku caught Sora's eyes, and Sora's cheeks turned pink.

"There goes old Tomato Face again!" Axel shouted.

"Now you shut up!" Sora protested, swatting at Axel.

"You know, perhaps I don't want to get married if _all_ men are as rowdy and annoying as you five!" Kairi shouted from the kitchen.

* * *

Before Sora and Kairi departed the tavern, Sora found Riku just before bed.

"Sora, you never answered my question," Riku mentioned.

A shiver ran through Sora. "O-oh, right..."

"Roxas told me you were concerned because you heard him scream, and though I believe him, I only believe him partially." Riku said.

"That's true, I was afraid Roxas had been hurt. I honestly had no idea that's what they were doing..." Sora answered, perhaps too quickly.

"Why were you there for so long...?" Riku wondered.

"I wasn't there longer than you think I was, I had just heard Roxas scream and I opened the door to check on him. It surprised me so much to find them that way that I froze on the spot." Sora finished.

Riku narrowed his eyes at Sora, drilling him for a better answer. Sora stared up at him blankly, a dumb smile on his face to hide the truth.

Riku finally shook his head. "Alright, I suppose I believe you. Goodnight, Sora."

"Goodnight, Riku."

* * *

The following day, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Axel, and Reno spent the day at the shipyard.

An eager Sora clung to the ropes, looking past the harbor.

"Isn't it beautiful, Riku?" Sora grinned. "I'd love to be a sailor someday. I want to see what England is like."

"I already told you it's much like the colonies here," Riku dismissed, "besides, you'd grow sick of the sea once you've spent months sailing on it."S

Sora swung down and planted himself directly in front of Riku. "That's what you'd think."

"No, that's what I'd _know_ ," Riku insisted.

Sora frowned. "You can be such a bore, you know?"

Riku crossed his arms. "I just have a different perspective than you. I spent months on a ship like this..."

"What was that like?" Sora asked.

Riku's face fell, and he looked to the harbor. "It stormed many times out on the sea, and the waves tossed the ship around like a toy. Many soldiers could not bear the force of the waves, and they became seasick. Some were tossed into the sea during the storms, and...we pressed on..."

"Did you...lose someone...?" Sora whispered.

"A friend...his name was Tidus," Riku replied.

"What was he like?" Sora swallowed his jealousy for Riku's sake and asked genuinely.

"He had blond hair, eyes that sparkled like the sea...sometimes, I look at you and see him. He was energetic like you, always picking silly fights and testing strength..."

"I don't pick silly fights!" Sora protested, punching Riku in the shoulder.

"Ow, hey! See, he was just like you!" Riku pushed Sora back.

Sora shoved Riku, but Riku's response was a harder shove that sent Sora flying back.

"Sora!"

Groaning, Sora peeled himself off the deck.

Riku held out a hand to help Sora up, but something slammed into Riku's back and sent him toppling forward. Sora's eyes widened as Riku fell forward, smashing him to the deck.

"Nice one, Axel!" Reno clapped a hand on his brother's back.

"Axel, don't push people!" Roxas shouted.

"Sora, are you hurt?" Riku asked, carefully drawing back to free the Sora trapped under him.

"I'm fine," Sora assured.

"Thank goodness," Riku sighed, "I can't imagine what it would be like to hurt you..."

"Oh, how sweet is that," Axel purred, "I feel like I'm attending their wedding."

"Though that is sweet, we don't have time to witness a wedding." Reno waved a thin stack of papers under Axel's nose. "We have to get a new copy of these before tomorrow."

Reno strode past them, down the ramp to the docks. The rest of the boys followed after Riku helped Sora up.

Reno carried the papers to a British soldier standing at the dock. Riku suddenly grabbed Sora's sleeve. All five of them came to a halt.

"What, is something wrong?" Sora asked.

Riku pulled them behind a stack of crates. "Don't let him see me," Riku whispered. "That's Captain Sephiroth; he's my superior officer, and I haven't exactly _checked in_ with him since I've arrived."

Sora glared at the soldier: a tall man with flowing silver hair tied back in a ponytail, his uniform clean and crisp. He looked remarkably like Riku if Riku were grown.

"Do you ever stop to think about how much he looks like you?" Sora asked.

"Every day," Riku gritted his teeth, "because that man is my biological father."

Reno and Axel let out a dramatic gasp.

"Seriously, we don't have time to waste." Reno griped. Alone, he strode over to Captain Sephiroth.

"I thought you said you don't have any family besides your mother," Sora mentioned.

"As far as I'm concerned, he isn't my family." Riku stated firmly.

"I understand." Sora placed a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"What?! You're kidding me! You didn't charge me nearly this much last week!" Reno suddenly shouted.

Sora and Axel rushed to Reno's side, finding his anger was turning his face the color of his hair.

"The King orders that a tax must be in place to raise more funds for the government." Captain Sephiroth insisted.

"Never has he taxed so high!" Reno protested.

"Well, after the war, the King has ordered to increase taxes in his colonies," Captain Sephiroth stated.

"I refuse to pay the tax!" Reno declared.

"Then I will have to arrest you," Captain Sephiroth replied.

Reno scratched his red cheek. "Then I suppose I'll have to issue new papers myself," he decided.

"I'm afraid that will be illegal as well," Captain Sephiroth countered, "according to the Stamp Act passed in March, every document issued by the King must have a stamp which signifies the tax has been paid."

"What exactly is the revenue from this tax going to?" Reno narrowed his eyes.

"Most of it pays for our soldiers who are stationed in these colonies." Captain Sephiroth turned his head to the stack of crates, and Sora's blood chilled. Had he seen Riku hiding behind them?

"E-excuse me sir, but - " Sora began, hoping to deter the captain's attention.

"We won't pay the tax." Axel finished.

"Unless you boys want to be escorted to prison, I suggest you let me issue those new stamped papers and you pay the tax." Captain Sephiroth held out his hand.

"No." Reno crossed his arms.

"I'm warning you boys, I can dole a punishment much worse than prison unless you pay the tax. You'll have to receive new papers eventually; you can't avoid me forever. Now, hand over the papers." Captain Sephiroth threatened.

"No!" Axel added defiantly.

Sora shifted behind Axel. "G-guys, I really think..."

"Let me stamp those!" Captain Sephiroth ordered.

"Stamp this, officer!' Axel fiddled with his buckle, revealing just enough of his ass.

"I beg your pardon!" Captain Sephiroth gasped.

Reno tugged on Sora's sleeve, ushering him toward the crates where Riku and Roxas hid. Axel yanked his trousers back up, following Reno clumsily off the docks, laughing.

They caught up to Roxas and Riku, pushing them away from the docks.

"I cannot believe you! You two are going to get hanged if you're not careful!" Sora hissed.

"You don't think they'll remember your fiery hair? And your tattoos? You're not the most inconspicuous, Axel!" Roxas added.

"Ah, they'll never catch us, don't worry!" Axel tousled Roxas' hair. "Reno and I were raised by savage Indians, we can handle some British officers! Besides, I'll just hide in your bed and they'll never find me."

Roxas blushed deeply, pushing Axel's chest.

"Hah! Look who's Tomato Face now!" Sora quipped.

"Sora, do you think he saw me?" Riku asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Sora answered, "but if you worry he'll punish you, then..."

"He'll have to go through us first!" Axel jabbed a thumb at himself.

"Yeah!" Reno agreed.

"Right; there's no way we'll let him hurt you." Sora nodded. "Because...because you're more than just the soldier he brought to watch us; you're our friend."

Riku looked down at his feet. "Sora...thank you."

"Of course." Sora's hand wavered, almost reaching for Riku's hand.

"Oh come on, take his hand!" Axel jeered.

Sora slapped his hands over his blushing face immediately.

"Don't hide your Tomato Face!" Reno clapped Sora's back.

A gentle hand touched Sora's, peeling them away from his face slowly. "Hello." Riku smiled.

"Look at that!" Axel cackled.

"Come on, give them some privacy!" Roxas demanded, shoving the redhead brothers away.

Sora locked eyes with Riku, and the two became lost in their own little bubble. Riku still held Sora's hands in his own, and he squeezed them gently. Sora's heart fluttered, and he felt like he might burn up from blushing.

"You remind me so much of him," Riku murmured.

"Tidus?" Sora wondered.

"Yes, but...you're very different from him, too." Riku said.

"How?"

"Well...you just are." Riku shrugged.

Sora's gaze flicked away.

"You blush a lot more than Tidus, that's for sure." Riku joked.

Sora giggled, his face reddening accordingly.

"I'm glad you think of me as your friend," Riku said.

"How could I not? It makes me so happy to spend my time with you, whether we're working at the tavern or dodging soldiers at the docks..." Sora confessed.

Riku rubbed his thumbs over Sora's hands.

"Wh-what's this for?" Sora laughed weakly. "I thought you had feelings for Kairi?"

"She's a sweet girl, yes," Riku agreed, "but - "

"Guys, that soldier is coming this way!" Roxas shouted, rushing past the two from another direction.

"Shit!" Riku hissed. "Come on, we can't let him see me!"

Sora nodded, and followed his friends away from the docks.


	6. Protesters

Summer drawled on, each day filled with mischief and leisure for Sora and his friends.

With no school to attend, Sora spent every day at the Destiny Inn with Riku and Kairi. Sora's father spent much time away, very rarely speaking of his whereabouts to anyone other than Aerith.

One night, the tavern doors swung open to reveal a troubled-looking Cloud.

"Father!" Sora hopped over the counter to greet his father.

"Sora," Cloud's hanged head lifted, a glimmer of joy on his face.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" Sora asked.

Cloud glanced up at the bar Riku stood behind.

"I shall tell you when we return home." Cloud dismissed. "I will see you until then."

He turned on his heel, slamming the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Riku wondered.

"I don't know..." Sora answered. "Father never likes to talk about things that trouble him; he prefers to handle them himself."

"You know what often helped me in troubling times?" Riku asked.

"What?"

"A nice, warm bath. Sometimes, when I was upset, my mother would take me to the bath house where she worked." Riku answered.

"I thought you said your mother was a prostitute," Sora pointed out.

"I did." Riku stated, giving Sora a wink.

Sora's cheeks reddened as the realization settled. "I suppose I haven't bathed in a while, either...but Father wouldn't want us to waste water."

"The tub here at the inn is large enough for at least two grown men to fit, we could share a bath." Riku suggested.

Sora blushed more furiously. "W-we can't do that!"

"Why not?" Riku inquired.

Sora struggled for a sufficient answer. "I...I suppose there's no reason we can't..."

"Excellent. I'll draw the water, and you can heat it." Riku decided.

Once the boys had finished their respective tasks, Riku eagerly stripped himself of his garments.

Sora covered his face with his hands, peeking through his fingers for glimpses of Riku's body.

"What are you hiding your face for? Are you embarrassed?" Riku asked.

"N-no!" Sora insisted, bravely peeling his hands away from his face.

He suddenly struggled for breath at the sight of Riku's body: his muscular frame; his smooth skin; the strange scars on his back...

"I..." Sora faltered. His eyes drifted lower...

"Don't stare at me too long, or I'll be embarrassed!" Riku laughed. His hand wavered over his lower half.

Sora shook his head. "Right, right! Sorry..."

With shaking hands, Sora removed his clothes and slipped into the tub. Riku slipped in after him.

Though the tub was large, it was very snug, and barely allowed both boys to fit comfortably inside.

"I could've sworn this tub looked bigger..." Riku muttered. "Oh well, I suppose it's fine for me as long as you're comfortable."

Sora locked his eyes to a fixed point on Riku's upper half to distract him from the lower.

"Sora? Are you alright?" Riku asked.

"Yes! I'm alright!" Sora's voice squeaked, and his throat felt dry.

"If you turn around, I'll wash your back for you." Riku offered.

"O-oh...of course." Sora shifted in the tub, awkwardly turning himself around and sitting with his back to Riku.

"You can come closer," Riku coaxed.

"No, this is fine!" Sora insisted.

Riku reached for the chunk of soap and rubbed it on Sora's back. "Your skin is so smooth."

"Th-thank you..." Sora tucked his hair behind his ear. "I'll wash yours when you've finished."

Riku cupped the water in his hands, letting it run down Sora's back and wash away the suds. Then, the water sloshed in the tub as the two traded positions, and Riku now sat with his back to Sora.

Sora ran his fingers over the scars, as if trying to read the story behind them by touching them.

"Riku...can I ask what these came from?" Sora asked hesitantly.

"Some of them are from when I was a child, when I was mauled by a stray dog that lived near the bath house." Riku replied.

"And...the others?"

"Battle scars from the war against the French and Indians." Riku mumbled. "Please don't look at them too long...the memories are ugly and the scars are not much different."

"They're not ugly," Sora assured.

"But they're not beautiful, either. Unfortunately, they will always be a part of me." Riku sighed.

"You cannot change your past, but what you do with your future based on your past is what matters." Sora said.

Riku chuckled. "You can be wise sometimes, can't you?"

"I have my moments," Sora agreed.

Riku glanced over his shoulder and flicked the water at Sora.

"Hey!" Sora scooped up a handful of water and dumped it on Riku.

Riku laughed, dumping another handful of water on Sora's head. "Your hair won't completely flatten even if you pour water on it?"

"My hair is a very strange and wondrous thing," Sora admitted.

Riku laughed, splashing Sora harder.

The two continued until the tub emptied.

* * *

After Sora bid Riku goodnight, he journeyed home alone.

When he opened the door, he found his father sitting by the light of a single candle in the family room. His mother and sister must have been asleep already.

"Father, what happened today?" Sora asked gently, approaching his father slowly.

"Sora...do you remember when Riku first arrived?" Cloud answered cautiously, his words careful as if he were treading on eggshells.

"Yes," Sora replied, "you said that his arrival meant big change was coming."

"Indeed," Cloud agreed, "and I fear that change will happen soon."

"How do you know?" Sora wondered.

"I've heard men talking," Cloud's voice began to shake, "they're forming a coalition of some sort, and they may make their first move."

"What will that mean for us?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure..." Cloud faltered.

"Will you join the coalition?"

Cloud's eyes were fixed to the floor. "I may join later, after I know what this act is...but whether I do or do not, you must not tell Riku a word. I understand you two have become close in the last several months - close as brothers, almost - but you mustn't tell him a single word."

Sora nodded. "What about Axel, Reno, Roxas, and Prompto?"

"I suppose they should be alright. They might join the coalition, after all." Cloud mentioned.

"Do Mother and Kairi know about this?"

"Yes, I told them before you came home. Speaking of which: what took you so long?"

"I was bathing at the tavern," Sora answered.

"You didn't waste water, did you?" Cloud pressed.

"No," Sora lied.

"Alright. Sora, get to bed." Cloud said.

"Yes, Father."

Sora turned to leave, but Cloud added, "And Sora?"

"Yes?"

"Stay away from that coalition for now. Is that clear?"

"But, Father - " Sora protested.

"Stay away. Is. That. Clear?" Cloud punctuated.

"...Yes, Father." Sora mumbled. "Goodnight, Father."

"Goodnight, Sora."

* * *

The next morning, Sora traveled to the tavern with Kairi. All night, his memory flashed to their bath. The beauty of Riku's body refused to leave his mind as they strolled down the street. His head swam with each detail, each pale scar.

"Sora, are you alright?" Kairi waved her hand in front of Sora's eyes. "You seem lost."

"H-huh? I suppose I'm alright," Sora replied.

"You suppose?" Kairi pressed.

"It's just...Riku and I bathed together last night, and I couldn't shake the sight of Riku's body from my mind," Sora answered, "and I just...it made me feel so warm, but also...I don't know..."

"I _knew_ it," Kairi remarked, placing her hands on her hips. "You're in love with Riku."

"What? No! That's impossible!" Sora objected.

"What's so impossible about it? You're jealous of other girls who talk to him, you get warm when you think about him, you blush around him all the time!" Kairi counted the evidence on her fingers.

"Axel says I blush a lot, regardless!" Sora pointed out.

"But I've _never_ seen you blush so deeply than when you're around him!" Kairi waggled her finger.

Sora's eyes flicked to the side. "He _does_ make me feel all warm inside, like a fire is burning me up..."

"Mm-hmm..."

"And...once, he said I reminded him of a friend he lost on the journey here...but he said I was also different from him. And...he held my hands and looked me in the eyes..." Sora faltered as he drifted off into the memories.

"You love Riku!" Kairi claimed.

"N-no! E-even if I _did_ , Riku would never love me back, especially not in _that_ way." Sora insisted.

"And why not?" Kairi wondered.

"Because he said there was nothing like that in England." Sora said. "And that the king would never allow two men like Axel and Roxas to court."

"Maybe he's discovering that the colonies are far different than England, and if Axel and Roxas can be their honest selves, then so can he." Kairi suggested.

"No, it's impossible." Sora shook his head.

"Why don't you at least tell him?" Kairi offered.

"And lose his trust as my friend? I'd rather die with this secret." Sora decided.

"I think you'd make a mistake if you kept that secret forever. Remember: I'm good at reading people; and just based off what Riku told you and what you two have done together, I can honestly say that I think the outcome will be very good if you just confess." Kairi said. "In fact, I could even make sure you find time today to tell him."

Sora rubbed the back of his neck, groaning. "Are you _sure_ I should do this? The _last_ time I took your advice, I witnessed things I never should have witnessed."

"I apologize for not being clear with that," Kairi admitted, "but please, I really think you should tell him."

Sora pursed his lips. "Alright..."

"Perfect! Now come on!" Kairi ran ahead to the inn.

Waiting inside was Riku, with Axel, Roxas, Prompto, and Reno.

"You're late," Axel snickered.

"I know, I apologize," Sora said.

The two hurried to the kitchen to begin their chores.

* * *

Around noon, Kairi decided the time had come for Sora to confess.

She hurried to Sora's side. "Riku's outside stacking empty crates, and the other boys are in the dining area. Go, quickly! You might not catch him alone!"

Sora's heart jolted, fluttering like a trapped bird. He nodded fervently. "A-alright!"

He hurried outside, finding Riku in the alley beside the tavern.

"Finally you've come to help me," Riku chuckled.

"Y-yes..." Sora mumbled, helping rearrange the crates.

Silent minutes passed, when Sora finally piped up, "R-Riku, I have to tell you something..."

"Sure, what is it?" Riku stopped stacking crates and turned to Sora, arms crossed.

"It's...well...I..." Sora began, when suddenly the two heard shouting in the street.

"What's going on out there?" Riku lifted his head to see, but Sora quickly realized what the commotion was.

"N-nothing!" Sora replied. "An animal probably got loose."

"Alright..." Riku muttered, turning to the crates.

Axel burst into the alley, Roxas, Reno, and Prompto behind him. "Sora, come on! You've got to see what's going on!"

"I-I can't," Sora replied.

"Why not?" Reno asked.

"I'll come," Riku offered.

"No!" Sora shrieked. "N-never mind, I'll go!"

"Hurry up!" Axel gestured.

"Sora, are you sure I shouldn't go?" Riku took a step to him. "And what were you going to say?"

Sora turned his head to the crowd rushing by. "I...I'll tell you later. Just, please, stay here!"

He dashed off, following his friends to a large elm tree where the crowd had gathered.

The boys pushed past the crowd, finding their way to the front. Sora's eyes traveled up the tree trunk until they rested on one of the branches: dangling from a branch was a human-shaped sack stuffed with straw, a name painted on its chest: Andrew Oliver. That name was not familiar with Sora, but he understood what this was. Hanging next to the effigy was a British soldier's boot.

His hands drifted to cover his mouth, the crowd roaring louder, their messages mostly things like, "DOWN WITH THE STAMP ACT", and "REPEAL THE STAMP ACT".

Roxas' hand drifted to Axel's squeezing it lightly. Axel glanced down at his lover, squeezing his hand in return. Reno swallowed thickly, and Prompto closed his eyes, shaking his head.

Sora's eyes drifted away from the tree, spotting a man on the opposite side of the tree: his father. He met eyes with Cloud, and Cloud's eyebrows furrowed in anger. Sora gasped, pushing his way past the crowd.

He started running back to the tavern when a rough arm grabbed him.

"Sora! What did I tell you about seeing that?" Cloud demanded.

"I didn't mean to, I promise! But if I hadn't gone, Riku would've followed me!" Sora insisted, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Don't cry, boy!" Cloud shook his son.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again!" Sora promised, wiping his eyes quickly.

Cloud released his son's arm and sighed.

"When you come home tonight, find a switch so I can punish you. I'll only give you half as many as I was going to give you originally." Cloud said.

Sora nodded swiftly.

"Good. Now, return to the tavern. Remember, not a word to Riku; I'll tell Kairi tonight." Cloud instructed.

"Yes, Father." Sora turned on his heel and ran to the tavern.

Riku was still standing outside stacking crates.

"What was the commotion?" Riku wondered.

"Oh, I was right; an untamed horse had gotten loose," Sora replied. It stung to lie to the boy he had come to trust so deeply, but he decided he didn't want the extra whippings.

"Sora, have you been crying?"

Sora's fingers drifted to his eyes. "No..."

Riku crossed his arms again.

"Alright...yes. The horse kicked at me - it missed - but I fell backward into something and it hurt really badly." Sora said.

"Are you alright?" Riku reached for the arm Cloud had gripped, but Sora drew it away.

"I'm fine." Sora assured.

"Now, what was it you were going to tell me?" Riku asked.

"Oh...right..." Sora's gaze drifted away.

Riku tilted his head.

"Riku..."

"Yes?"

Sora's heart jostled in his ribs, his entire body trembling. His throat became dry, and he struggled to dislodge the words. His lips quivered as he attempted to part them.

"Sora?" Riku's voice was gentle and low.

Maybe he wouldn't blatantly tell Riku; instead, he would make it sound like a rumor.

"K-Kairi thinks...she thinks that I'm in love with you." Sora said. He let out a too-loud laugh. "I-isn't that ridiculous? I mean, why would _I_ be in love with _you_?"

"She does, huh?" Riku crossed his arms. "I suppose it _is_ ridiculous..."

"Y-yeah," Sora agreed breathlessly.

"But is it _true_?" Riku demanded.

Sora's cheeks flushed. "I...um..."

"Is it true?" Riku repeated.

Sora scratched at his face, eyes not meeting Riku.

Riku suddenly cupped Sora's chin, forcing his focus on him. "Sora...do you love me?"


	7. Confessor

As if a cannon had gone off, Sora's confession burst from him. "Yes! I love you!"

Riku's face paled as the confession settled between them like fresh snowfall, and he let Sora's chin fall. Sora bowed his head, clamping his eyes shut.

"Sora..."

"Please don't tell my father that I...that I am attracted to men..." Sora uttered.

"Of course not," Riku assured, "I'm just...surprised, I suppose. I had no idea you felt that way about me..."

"R-really? Kairi seemed to think it was obvious..." Another light laugh bubbled from him.

"Kairi knows?"

"She figured it out not hours ago," Sora confirmed. He added, "I already know you won't return the feelings."

"How can you be so sure...?" Riku wondered, closing the gap between them.

Sora gasped, lifting his head and letting his eyes meet Riku's.

"I-I'm sure it's rare to find someone...someone like Axel and Roxas..." Sora noted, "and me..."

"Maybe in this town," Riku said, "but from all the way across the sea? It's not impossible."

"Wh-what are you saying, Riku?" Sora demanded. "Please, don't play with my feelings like this."

"I'm not playing," Riku replied honestly. "Sora, remember when I told you about Tidus? I miss him greater than I could miss any friend because I was in love with him, but I never told him. And now he's gone..."

Sora's knees buckled. Riku caught his arm, stabling his friend against the wall of the tavern. Relief and disbelief washed over Sora like the waves in the port. "I-I'm so sorry about Tidus..."

"Shh, it's alright. He'll be in my heart, and...he'd want me to find someone who will return the feelings. Now, come here," Riku said, his voice low. He closed his eyes, leaning in to close the space between them. His lips caught Sora's, and Sora closed his eyes. He sighed into Riku's kiss, placing his hands on Riku's broad shoulders.

Riku broke off the kiss, offering Sora a genuine smile. Redness flooded Sora's cheeks. "Riku..."

Riku leaned in again, pushing against Sora's lips harder this time. He tilted Sora's head to deepen the kiss. Sora entwined his fingers in Riku's ponytail.

When the kiss broke this time, Sora was panting. A new feeling - desire - coursed through him. "Riku...I want you..."

"What do you want?" Riku murmured, his breath hot on Sora's ear.

"I...I don't know. Just...you." Sora replied. His lack of experience embarrassed him, which only ignited the fire that burned beneath his skin.

Riku shifted to stand directly in front of Sora, pinning him to the wall. Their lips collided, smacking loudly as they kissed. Involuntary moaning escaped Sora's mouth, and his stomach fluttered. Riku's leg shoved Sora's legs apart slightly, and he pressed his thigh between them. Sora shivered with pleasure, and the blood rushed between his thighs.

Their lips broke apart, and Sora whispered Riku's name again.

Riku looked down at Sora's crotch, then met eyes with him and asked smugly, "What's this?" He palmed the front of the boy's trousers. Sora whimpered in response as Riku kneaded the growing bulge underneath.

"Already, Sora?" Riku smirked, his lips pressing against Sora's neck.

"Riku...please..." Sora panted, gripping Riku's coat.

Riku slipped his hand into Sora's trousers and pulled out his stiffening length. He swept his thumb up the underside, and Sora shuddered back into the wall.

"M-more..."

"Hush, you'll draw attention," Riku chided, sweeping his thumb across the sensitive skin again. "What shall I do with this, hm?"

"Wh-what do you want to do with it...?" Sora asked.

"I think I shall do this," Riku decided, dropping to his knees, ducking his head down, and engulfing Sora's cock into his warm, wet mouth.

"Aahhh!" Sora clapped a hand over his mouth, quieting his pleasured groan.

Riku lapped at Sora's dick feverishly, slurping and messily rolling his tongue around the crown.

Sora twitched on the wall, worrying about throwing his head back and slamming it into the building.

"You like the way this feels?" Riku asked, licking the side up to the tip.

"Ahh, yes...please, don't stop..." Sora hissed. His body trembled with pleasure.

"You're so, so lewd..." Riku shook his head, gulping him down again.

"Y-you're the one - ah! - who's d-doing this..." Sora protested, spreading his fingers through Riku's hair.

Riku swirled his tongue around the crown again, and Sora squirmed.

Riku repeated the action, much slower, savoring the flavor of Sora's flesh. He pressed his palm against the front of Sora's trousers, massaging his swollen balls underneath.

Sora moaned into his hand, and his face felt like a wildfire raging underneath his skin.

Riku pressed his tongue into the slit, and Sora jerked.

"Ahh!"

Riku licked the tiny slit in the skin, urging for it to release. He swirled his tongue around the crown again, and Sora slammed his back into the wall.

"Ahhhnn...gaaah!" Sora jerked as he came, the rush making his body tremble. Riku closed his mouth around the tip, letting Sora's release spurt onto his tongue.

While Sora came down from his high, Riku locked eyes with the boy and swallowed. He wiped the remaining traces from the corners of his mouth and smirked.

Sora, blushing and panting while staring with hazy eyes, smiled back at his love. "What...was that...?"

"Just a little trick I learned back in England," Riku dismissed.

"You mean you've done that to people before?" Sora asked in disbelief, stuffing himself back inside his trousers.

"Just once or twice," Riku shrugged, "neither were as good as you."

"Wh-what?!" Sora shrieked.

"I didn't love either of them," Riku clarified, "but I do love you."

Sora felt as if his skin had begun melting off. "I...I love you too, Riku..."

* * *

Sora returned home an hour later, his head still swimming with his confession to Riku, and his hand gripping the switch he had brought to his father.

Cloud took the switch, instructing Sora to lie on his stomach on the floor and pull his stockings down. The switch snapped against Sora's skin, and Sora bit his sleeve to stifle his cries. Once Cloud had finished, Sora tugged his stockings back up his stinging legs.

Exhausted, Cloud plopped into his armchair. "Sora, I don't like to punish you, so please don't give me any reason to."

"Yes, sir."

"Now...how much did you see?"

Sora met his father's eyes. "I saw the effigy hanging in the tree, next to the boot...who is Andrew Oliver?"

"A tax collector," Cloud replied, "the colonists have been restless since the taxes have been increased."

Sora remembered that day at the docks when Axel showed his ass to Captain Sephiroth.

"What's going to happen...?" Sora asked.

"I suppose the colonists will continue rioting until the taxes are repealed, or..." Cloud faltered.

"Or what?"

Cloud swallowed. "Secede from Great Britain."

Sora's eyes widened. "That's impossible, isn't it?"

Cloud sighed. "The people do not like tyranny, Sora, and they feel that Great Britain has enacted tyranny upon them..."

"But there are soldiers everywhere! Won't they notice some kind of...revolution?"

"The ones who organized the riot today have already formed an organization that has somehow escaped the eyes of the soldiers," Cloud explained, "they call themselves the Sons and Daughters of Liberty."

"Did they ask you to join?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Cloud replied simply.

"Did you...?"

"Yes."

Sora went silent, like a flame that had been extinguished.

"You must try to keep this from Riku; the Sons have created codes that have so far passed by the soldiers, but if those codes fell into the wrong hands..."

"I understand," Sora interrupted.

"Good. Now, goodnight Sora."

"Goodnight, Father."

Sora retreated to his room where Kairi sat awake in her bed.

"So, how did your confession go?" She asked.

"Oh, it went...great." Sora couldn't help his smile.

"Did he kiss you?" Kairi pressed.

"O-on the lips, yes..." Sora's fingers drifted to his mouth, remembering the softness of Riku's lips on his.

"Are you courting now?"

Realization hit Sora like a bullet. "I didn't ask him to court me! But..."

"But...?"

"He...he told me he loved me," Sora replied slowly, skirting around the _other_ event that had happened as a result of his confession.

"Anything else?"

"No."

Kairi pursed her lips skeptically.

"Nothing else happened." Sora repeated.

"Alright...goodnight Sora." She threw her blanket over her head and turned on her side.

"Goodnight, Kairi." Sora replied, swinging his legs over his bed. He pulled the blanket up to his neck, wrapping himself in it. Riku's words echoed in his head, and his lips tingled with Riku's taste. "I love you, Riku..." he whispered to himself.

"Hm?" Kairi mumbled in response.

"N-nothing, that wasn't for you," Sora stammered.

"Mm." Kairi replied.

Sora closed his eyes, drifting off into dreams of Riku.


	8. Harbinger

Before Sora knew it, the summer faded away and his cousins returned to Manhattan.

Something was brewing among the colonies, not just in Boston, but Sora could feel Boston was the heart of whatever was happening.

For months, Sora kept his lips fastened tightly about the Sons and Daughters of Liberty to Riku, but he feared the day he'd notice and wonder why Sora had kept a secret.

Since Sora's confession behind the tavern, their relationship had grown stronger: the two shared kisses when no one could see, and when they were being watched, the two had found a way to discreetly pass kisses (the two would kiss the side of their hand and gently bump fists when they passed each other). Occasionally, Sora would let Riku touch him further, but never going beyond touching.

Sora recalled the day he had told Axel, Reno, Roxas, and Prompto about what Riku had done in the alley next to the tavern:

"You let him give you oral sex?" Axel's lips curled into a devilish grin.

"What?! We had _sex_?" Sora had shrieked almost too loudly.

"Sounds like he wants the whole world to know." Reno had sighed.

Sora remembered blushing furiously. "I didn't know that was sex..."

"You're still kind of a virgin, if that's what you're thinking," Prompto chimed in.

"I am?" Sora asked, slightly disappointed.

"Yeah," Roxas added, "you'll still be a virgin until he puts it in you."

"Oh..." Sora had replied.

"If you want some tips on that - ha, _tips_ \- " Axel offered, and Roxas nudged him for pointing out his dirty joke.

"We're more than willing to answer your questions," Roxas agreed.

"Uh, well...does it hurt...?" Sora asked.

"Like hell if you don't use some kind of lubricant," Roxas replied, slamming his hand on the table, "Axel and I usually just take some fat from the kitchen."

"You don't put it back, do you...?" Sora grimaced.

"All the - " Axel began, but Roxas nudged him harder.

"No, of course not." Roxas dismissed. "But you could use spit, too, but doesn't always help because it dries up pretty fast. And it hurts less if he prepares you by putting his fingers inside you one at a time."

"It's all about the foreplay," Axel noted, "all the touching and kissing that makes you all wet and slippery..."

Sora squirmed in his chair, his face burning.

"You have to take it slow and sensual..." Axel's voice was low and silky, which made Sora squirm more.

"Looks like just your voice is igniting his desire," Reno quipped.

Sora stuck his tongue out at Reno. "Oh, another thing..."

He glanced around the tavern, making sure neither Riku nor any other British soldiers were in the area, before finishing his thought. "Have you heard anything about the Sons of Liberty...?"

"Yeah, not seconds after you left to canoodle with Riku, a group of men approached us and told us about their cause," Reno answered.

Sora ignored the word "canoodle" and continued, "Did you join them?"

"Well, of course Reno and I did," Axel said proudly, throwing an arm around his brother.

"Roxas, what about you and Prompto?"

"They're based in Boston, so we couldn't join them directly," Roxas said.

"But they told us to spread the word to people in Manhattan," Prompto added, "so when we return to Manhattan, we will. Did Uncle Cloud join?"

"Yes," Sora replied, "and I think Kairi and Mother are involved with the Daughters."

"What about you, Sora; will you stand among the Sons?" Axel asked.

Sora looked away. "I'd hate to keep a secret from Riku, especially now that I've gained his trust..."

"What if he turns on you first? What will you do if he exposes your family?" Reno mentioned.

Roxas slapped Reno's arm, and Reno shouted "ouch" in protest.

"I know," Sora acknowledged, "I'm afraid of that too, but I trust Riku..."

Roxas placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "I'm sure something will work out."

Sora nodded half-heartedly.

* * *

When autumn and harvest season passed, light snow drifted down and slowly blanketed Boston in its purity.

"Did you ever play in the snow as a child, Riku?" Sora asked one day as he watched the snow fall outside the tavern.

"Not much," Riku answered, lighting the furnace in the corner, "my mother could not afford warm clothes for me."

"Oh..." Sora faltered.

"And I work for free here, so I don't have any money to buy myself warm clothes." Riku mentioned wistfully.

Sora grew guilty and considered asking his father to give Riku some money.

"When is your birthday, Riku?" Sora wondered.

"December twenty-second," Riku answered, "why...?"

"I'll buy you winter clothes for your birthday!" Sora decided.

"You don't have to do that..." Riku replied.

"But you sounded like you wanted winter clothes," Sora said, "and something tells me you didn't get to celebrate your birthday very often."

"Well, they certainly weren't as wild as your party," Riku chuckled.

"Exactly," Sora replied.

Riku met Sora at the window, and Sora took Riku's hands in his own. "I want to give you everything you didn't have before..." Sora murmured.

"I have no doubt you'll succeed," Riku offered.

Sora grinned, his cheeks rosy. Riku leaned down and kissed Sora's cheek.

"Careful, someone could see!" Sora hissed.

"Hm, let them see," Riku muttered, kissing Sora's lips.

Sora backed away from the window, pulling Riku with him. Riku pressed him against the wall of the tavern, moving his lips to Sora's neck. Sora tilted his head back, eyes closed in bliss. He ran his fingers through Riku's ponytail, pulling at it.

"You can pull harder," Riku whispered, nipping Sora's ear.

Confused, Sora yanked Riku's hair, and Riku recoiled.

"Ow! No, not like that, like this," Riku corrected, sliding his hand into Sora's hair. He kept his palm flat against Sora's scalp, and only curled his fingers. He gave Sora's hair a tug in his fist, and Sora gasped.

"See? It didn't hurt, did it?" Riku asked.

"N-no, it felt...good," Sora mumbled.

Riku tilted Sora's head back, gripping his hair, and Sora draped his arms over Riku's shoulders.

Riku had grown since he first arrived: he had filled out a bit, and he had grown into his muscles. He was starting to look more like a man, whereas Sora was still on the scrawny side. His hair had grown longer, his bangs hanging in silver curtains over his eyes.

Riku pulled back for a moment, and Sora pushed Riku's bangs back to see his aqua eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful," Sora murmured.

"Yours are just like the sky," Riku added.

"Not today's sky, surely," Sora laughed, "it's all gloomy and gray."

"No, like a summer sky." Riku decided.

"Thank you," Sora looked down at his feet.

Riku gently tilted Sora's chin up to face him.

"I love you, Sora," Riku sighed.

"I love you too, Riku," Sora answered.

Riku pinned Sora against the wall again, savoring the taste of Sora's lips. Sora pulled Riku closer, pressing their bodies together. Riku's hands wandered, drifting down Sora's body, and stopping at his hip.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Riku asked, his voice low and raspy.

Sora gulped. "Y-yes..."

Riku scooped Sora up in his arms, carrying him upstairs with ease. Sora clung to Riku as Riku managed to open the door. He kicked it closed, carrying Sora over to the bed. He tossed Sora onto the bed like a ragdoll, and Sora's stomach turned.

Riku crawled on top of Sora, closing off his world. Sora's breathing turned shallow and quick, and Riku quickly recoiled.

"Sora, are you alright?" Riku asked.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Sora stammered, "I don't think I can do this..."

"Do what?"

"H-have sex with you..." Sora answered, "at least, not right now. Not until we're a little older..."

Riku stared at him blankly. "I wasn't carrying you up here to have sex with me; I noticed it was getting dark, so I wondered if you wanted to sleep next to me here to keep me warm."

Sora narrowed his eyes, and Riku laughed. "Saw right through me, didn't you?"

"As if you were made of glass," Sora shook his head.

"I can't help it, you're so alluring." Riku shrugged.

Sora blushed, looking away. "I'm not..."

"You are," Riku bent over Sora again, kissing his ear.

"Well, are you going to sleep or not?" Sora pouted.

Riku laughed again. "Tired, huh?"

"I'm exhausted," Sora agreed, kicking off his shoes.

Riku removed his shoes and slipped into bed next to Sora. They kicked themselves under the wool blanket, and Sora curled up close to Riku. Riku draped an arm over Sora, pulling him to his heart. Sora pressed his ear to Riku's chest, listening to the steady thumping.

They exchanged "goodnights" and Sora drifted off.

* * *

The revolution exploded in the colonies not days later. The Sons and Daughters of liberty were rioting and protesting in every aspect of their daily lives; goods printed with pleas to repeal the stamp and quartering acts were distributed among the colonists, the Sons tarred and feathered tax collectors and weak soldiers near the tree where the effigy had been hung.

One night, Cloud had instructed Sora to take Riku out somewhere so he could hold a Sons of Liberty meeting inside. The two strolled through an empty town, the lamplight glowing on the cobblestone.

"Is there a reason you're taking me out of the tavern tonight?" Riku asked.

"I just thought it would be nice to walk through the snow," Sora shrugged, hoping his lie was thicker than the snow.

"The coat you bought me for my birthday fits me nicely," Riku said, tugging at it.

"It looks nice on you," Sora agreed.

Riku grasped Sora's cold hands, bringing him close. "You look nice."

"Shh, Riku!" Sora hissed, his face warming.

"No one is out here," he assured, "which is very strange..."

"Well, tomorrow is Christmas Eve, so people are probably preparing," Sora noticed.

"Will you kiss me under the mistletoe?" Riku teased.

"Of course I will," Sora smiled. He stood on his toes and kissed Riku briefly.

Suddenly, a thudding coming from down the street pushed the two apart quickly. Sora gasped as he saw several British soldiers rushing toward them, one of them being Captain Sephiroth. Instinctively, Riku pushed Sora behind him.

The soldiers met Riku in the midst of the street. "What do you think you're doing, cadet?" Captain Sephiroth demanded.

"I was just out for a stroll, Captain," Riku answered, a hint of malice in his voice.

"We've just received information that the Sons of Liberty are holding a meeting at the Destiny Inn and Tavern." One soldier beside Captain Sephiroth reported. "Come with us immediately."

"Hold on," Captain Sephiroth ordered, his eyes falling on Sora. "This boy...I recognize him..."

"No one of your interest, Captain," Riku added quickly.

"Bring him to the tavern, he could be a spy." Captain Sephiroth decided, heading toward the inn.

"Riku, please!" Sora protested.

"Sora, just play along." Riku whispered, taking his scarf and binding Sora's wrists. "Is...is it true the Sons of Liberty are meeting at the tavern...?"

Sora pursed his lips and stared at the snow.

"Sora, answer me!"

"Cadet, hurry up!" Captain Sephiroth shouted from ahead.

"Yes, Captain!" Riku shouted, quickly shooting Sora a firm glance before pushing him along to the tavern.

The doors swung open, and Captain Sephiroth demanded, "Hands in the air where we can see them!"

The Sons turned to face the soldiers, and though they outnumbered the soldiers, they were unarmed.

"Who owns this establishment?" Captain Sephiroth demanded.

Cloud stepped forward from behind the counter. "I do, sir."

"And are you affiliated with these scoundrels?" Captain Sephiroth asked.

"No, I am simply the owner of this establishment." Cloud answered.

"Liar!" Captain Sephiroth slammed the butt of his rifle into Cloud's stomach, and Cloud dropped to his knees.

"Father!" Sora cRied.

"So, the boy was involved, wasn't he?" Captain Sephiroth sneered.

"Leave...my son...alone," Cloud groaned.

"Very well, we'll spare the boy. But come December twenty-sixth, you and the rest of you rebels will be hanged for treason." Captain Sephiroth announced. "And should any of you try to run now, my men have orders to shoot on sight."

"No, please! You can't hang him!" Sora pleaded, tears welling in his eyes.

"Riku, did you know of this...?" Captain Sephiroth asked.

Riku swallowed. He glanced at Sora, then at his commanding officer. "No, sir."

"You are also a liar! You will die among them!" Captain Sephiroth growled.

December twenty-sixth arrived after spending Christmas away from Riku and Cloud.

Sora and his family gathered in the square with the families of the other Sons.

"Today, you witness the hanging of several criminals. These men are convicted of treason, treason to their king, who offered them sanctuary, and still they chose to rebel." Captain Sephiroth announced. "The first to die, Cloud Strife."

Another soldier fastened the noose around Cloud's neck. Sora's prideful father kept his eyes on his family. Aerith and Kairi held each other, sobbing.

The platform dropped beneath Cloud's feet, and Cloud dangled before them.

"NO!" Aerith screamed, reaching out to her husband's corpse hanging in the tree where the Sons had demonstrated most of their protests. Sora wiped at his eyes furiously, knowing his father would not want him to cry.

Soon, the tree was littered with hanging men.

"And now, the last to die, Riku Lockhart, a traitor among the British." Captain Sephiroth finished.

Sora's eyes were fixed to Riku's as they draped the noose around his neck. Riku mouthed the words "I love you" to Sora, and Sora gasped.

"Did you say something, boy?" Captain Sephiroth snapped.

Riku glanced at Sora one last time. "No, sir."

"Drop him."

The platform disappeared, and Sora screamed as Riku dropped.

* * *

He woke in a cold sweat, his heart pounding. He found himself still pressed to Riku's chest.

Riku groaned, his eyes fluttering open to find Sora wide-eyed and sobbing.

"Sora, are you alright?" He asked.

"I-I-It was just a nightmare..." Sora replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Riku stroked Sora's hair.

Sora squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

"Come here," Riku held Sora tighter, cradling him in his strong arms. "It's alright, I'm here..."

"Riku, I love you," Sora wept, clenching Riku's shirt.

"I love you too, Sora," Riku murmured, kissing Sora's forehead.

Though he was safe from his nightmare in Riku's arms, he could not help but feel that his nightmare meant something greater.


	9. Giver

"Twenty-nine, thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two!" Sora counted, placing the coins on the counter.

The clerk swept them into his hand and handed Sora the nearly-wrapped parcel.

"Thank you," Sora beamed, "have a good day!"

Hugging the package to his chest, Sora dashed out of the general store and down the street to the tavern. Inside, Riku, Axel, and Reno were waiting.

Sora sat in the chair next to Riku and slid the package over to him. "Happy birthday, Riku!" He kissed the boy's cheek.

"How old are you now, Riku?" Reno asked.

"I'm sixteen," Riku answered, carefully picking apart the package.

"You're taking too long!" Sora whined.

"Hey, it's _my_ birthday!" Riku flicked Sora's forehead.

"Ow!"

"Sora, if you're too impatient in bed, it'll hurt," Axel chided.

The blood rushed to Sora's face.

"So Sora, will you give Riku another kind of present for his birthday?" Reno smirked.

Sora glanced at Riku. "Uhh..."

"If you want to," Riku answered passively, "but this is the only thing I need."

He held up the new fur coat Sora had bought.

"Try it on," Sora urged.

Riku slipped it on and fastened the buttons. "Fits perfectly."

"It looks good," Sora agreed.

"Thank you, Sora." Riku held out his arms, and Sora threw himself into them.

"Come on, let's go play in the snow!" Sora tugged on Riku's sleeve, dragging him outside. "Is the coat warm?"

"Yes," Riku answered.

Suddenly, something splattered against Sora's back. Axel laughed behind him.

Sora packed snow into a ball in his palm, hurling it at Axel. Axel dodged, scooping up more snow and whipping it at Sora.

Riku shoved his hands into the snow, creating a large ball. He tossed it at Reno, but he sidestepped the projectile.

"You guys are terrible at throwing snowballs!" Reno announced, when a snowball splattered against the back of his head.

"I got you, Reno!" Prompto grinned.

"Prompto, Roxas!" Sora shouted, running to hug his cousins.

"We're back for Christmas!" Roxas said. "And Great Uncle Cid came with us!"

"I haven't seen Great Uncle Cid in so long!" Sora said.

"Riku, how are you?" Roxas asked, hugging Riku.

"I'm great, you?" Riku exchanged.

"Not too bad. I've been missing Axel lately." Roxas shrugged.

"I'm right here," Axel gestured, "and it's not like you don't write me every single day."

"But I _miss_ you..." Roxas whined, stepping closer to Axel and dragging a hand down his coat.

"Get a room," Sora muttered.

"Oh we will," Axel snickered, scooping Roxas up and carrying him inside.

Sora's great uncle Cid Highwind, a gruff-looking man with the same blond hair and a scraggly beard, crunched through the snow to greet his nephew. The man was Cloud's uncle, and, having not been married and having had no children of his own, he took Prompto and Roxas in when their parents passed away. Despite their adoption, the boys kept their previous last name: Argentum.

"Sora! I haven't seen you in so long! You've grown so much, you're practically a man now!" Cid exclaimed, clapping a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"I am a man, although no one seems to believe it," Sora replied a bit pointedly.

"Who's this young man?" Cid nodded at Riku.

"This is Riku," Sora introduced, "he's my - uh, he's a soldier staying with us."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir," Riku said, shaking Cid's hand firmly.

"The pleasure is mine, son." Cid replied.

"I'm getting cold," Sora said, "let's go inside for a hot drink."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Cid grumbled jokingly.

* * *

Later that night, Sora lay in bed with Riku by his side. Riku's arm draped over Sora, and Sora curled up to Riku's form.

"So...about that _other_ kind of gift..." Sora mumbled.

Riku shifted. "You...you really want to...?"

"M-maybe not all the way, but I at least want to return all the favors you've done for me..." Sora replied.

"Oh..." Riku's cheeks flushed pink.

Sora kissed Riku briefly on the lips before scooting himself backward and settling between Riku's legs. He palmed the front of Riku's trousers, massaging it slowly.

"Mmm, yes..." Riku sighed, running his fingers through Sora's hair.

Sora unbuttoned Riku's trousers, removing Riku's hardening length. He rubbed his thumb across the sensitive flesh, pressing firmly into the tip.

Riku jerked, letting out a deep sigh. He kept his lips pursed tightly.

Apprehensively, Sora stuck out his tongue and approached Riku's penis.

"Y-you don't have to do that if you don't want to," Riku assured.

"I want to." Sora said, licking the underside with the tip of his tongue.

 _"Hnnh!"_ Riku arched his back, grasping at the sheets.

"It's okay, you can be louder," Sora coaxed, licking up the length again. He rolled his tongue around the tip, and Riku shivered.

 _"Yes, there..."_ Riku hissed.

Sora kissed the tip, then closed his lips around Riku's cock, slowly gulping down the length. A low, guttural moan escaped Riku's lips. He moved his head up and down, letting Riku's cock slide down his throat. Riku's breathing shallowed and grew louder.

After a while, Sora's gag reflex threatened to react. Sora threw his head back, closing his eyes and waiting for the feeling to pass.

"Are you alright?" Riku asked.

Sora held up a finger for a moment until the urge to vomit passed. "I'm fine, I almost vomited."

"You don't have to lick it, but please don't stop touching me..." Riku begged.

Sora swallowed Riku down again, and Riku squirmed. Riku's palm slid into Sora's hair, clenching and tugging Sora's locks. Sora rolled his tongue around the tip again. He rubbed Riku's sac softly, coaxing his balls to release. They tightened under his touch, aching to give in. A sour taste filled Sora's mouth.

"I'm so close..." Riku groaned breathlessly.

Sora gave him a firm suck, and Riku moaned low and loud. His body stiffened as he came, releasing onto Sora's tongue. Sora removed his lips carefully, and Riku shivered.

Unsure of what to do with the result, Sora swallowed thickly.

"Does it taste bad?" Riku chest heaved.

"Kind of, but I don't mind. It tastes better than the vomit I might have produced." Sora admitted. He tucked Riku back inside his trousers and buttoned them. He returned to his place in Riku's arms. "Did it feel good?"

"More than good," Riku replied, leaning in to kiss Sora's lips.

"Don't, they're dirty!" Sora protested, recoiling.

"I don't mind." Riku said. He captured Sora's lips, and Sora sighed into the kiss.

They pulled apart, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Sora...I'm so happy I got to meet you," Riku murmured.

"Me too," Sora agreed, "even though I was afraid of what would happen with the soldiers living with us, I am glad it turned out for the better."

"I agree," Riku said, stroking Sora's hair.

Sora closed his eyes, slipping into sleep by the sound of Riku's strong heartbeat.


	10. Lover

Two days passed, and Christmas Eve befell the Strife household.

Sora's friends and family gathered at the inn, which was closed to others. They exchanged gifts in the lantern-light while Aerith finished preparing Christmas Eve supper.

"One last gift," Cloud announced, handing Riku an envelope.

"What is this, Sir?" Riku asked.

"A little something for your hard work," Cloud replied.

Riku tore open the envelope, finding several banknotes. His face lit up, and he smiled at Cloud. "Th-thank you, sir."

"It took a while, but I finally convinced him to give you some form of payment!" Sora grinned.

"I was going to give him something eventually," Cloud protested gently.

"I cannot express my gratitude enough," Riku said.

"There is no need," Cloud dismissed.

"What will you spend your money on?" Sora wondered.

"I'm not sure yet," Riku admitted, "perhaps something nice for you."

Sora's face flushed, and he glanced quickly at Cloud.

"Because you've been such a great friend to me," Riku added quickly, and the tension in the air ceased.

Kairi gave Sora a smirk, and Sora stuck his tongue out at her briefly.

"Now that all the gifts have been opened, Christmas Eve supper won't eat itself," Aerith announced. Kairi hopped out of her chair to help her mother carry out the courses. Riku and Sora pushed together several tables and moved the chairs to create a large table for all of their guests.

Sora chose the seat on Riku's left, and to his left sat Kairi. After Kairi was Prompto. Across the table sat Roxas, and to his left, Axel. Down their line was Reno, Prompto, and Cid. Cloud sat at the head of the table, and on Kairi's left was Aerith, next to Cloud.

"Who wants to say grace?" Aerith asked.

"I'll say it," Sora volunteered. They bowed their heads and clasped their hands together. "Thank you Lord for providing us food and shelter on this Christmas Eve. We gather here to celebrate the birth of your son, our Savior, Jesus Christ. Please bless us with the strength and health in the oncoming year. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone echoed.

They passed around the dishes while Cloud carved the Christmas turkey.

Sora glanced out the window, half expecting Captain Sephiroth to come barging in to arrest them. Riku nudged Sora's leg under the table, and he seemed to silently ask Sora if he was alright. Sora nodded slightly, and passed Riku the bread basket.

The snow fell silently outside, blanketing all of Boston in frozen softness. Sora decided there that he wanted to spend Christmas Eve by Riku's side.

* * *

While everyone drank and sang after supper, Sora led Riku upstairs. Hanging above the doorway to Riku's bedroom was a sprig of mistletoe Sora had picked earlier.

"What's this about?" Riku smirked at the tiny plant.

"It's mistletoe," Sora said.

"So? I _know_ that..." Riku replied.

"Well, you know what mistletoe is for, don't you?" Sora hinted.

"Of course I do," Riku answered, gripping Sora's hip and pulling him in tightly. He leaned in, kissing Sora firmly.

Sora stood on his toes to reach Riku easier, and wrapped his arms around him.

The two broke apart, smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Riku."

"Merry Christmas, Sora."

* * *

When everyone had retired to their beds with Cloud, Aerith, and Kairi returned to the house, Sora slipped into bed with Riku and clung tightly to him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Riku asked.

"No," Sora admitted, "a while ago, I had a dream that Captain Sephiroth hanged you."

"Why did he hang me...?" Riku wondered softly.

Sora pursed his lips, choosing his answer carefully. "Because you fell in love with me."

Riku nodded solemnly. "I cannot promise that I will not let that happen."

Sora gasped, his heart clenching. "Wh-why not...?"

"Because I would do anything to protect you, even submit myself to him," Riku replied.

Tears welled in Sora's eyes. "No, no...please, I don't want you to die..."

"I won't die," Riku assured.

"But how do you know that? Captain Sephiroth knows my face, and you made it sound like he despises you - " Sora gripped Riku's shirt in his fist.

"I may submit myself to him, but I will never die for him. I would die for you to live, but I would never let my life escape me for his sake." Riku decided.

Sora whispered Riku's name as he buried himself in Riku's chest and let the tears roll down his face. Riku stroked Sora's hair, humming softly.

"What is that you're singing...?" Sora asked.

"Something my mother used to sing to me," Riku answered.

"It's beautiful..." Sora whispered. "What was your mother like...?"

"She was beautiful, with long black hair and warm brown eyes," Riku said, "she had a heart of gold beneath her tough skin. She never settled for anything if it didn't satisfy her, even with some of her clients. That didn't anger them too much, though, because my mother was a prized woman."

"Did she meet Sephiroth through work?" Sora asked.

Riku swallowed thickly. "No, she met him when she was young and before he was a captain, though he is still much older than she, and already married. She fell in love with him until he left her pregnant and alone with no money to support me with..."

"I understand why you hate him," Sora said.

"On her deathbed, she knew the only place for me to go was the army. She said my father would give me a life there, and I suppose he did. At the very least, he treated me no better than other soldiers, but he did treat me worse. I was the unfortunate son he had conceived through a relationship built on lies. Sephiroth's wife eventually passed on, but he took his despair out on me as if I had caused it. During the war against the French and Indians, I knew he assigned me to the branch that would take the most damage just to be rid of me, but I survived with the scars to prove it." Riku explained.

"I'm so sorry..." Sora whispered.

"Then, when the King sent us here, I knew he hoped I would find myself tossed into the sea. Instead, Tidus...sacrificed himself for me..." Riku choked on his words for a moment.

"Riku..." Sora wrapped his arms around his lover as the tears spilled from Riku's eyes.

"Look at me...I was supposed to be promising to you that I would be strong, but I am so, so weak..." Riku laughed weakly.

"No, you are strong. You survived a war and a storm on your way here, you've survived the wrath of your father," Sora said, "you're strong, Riku. I am safe in your arms."

Riku touched his forehead to Sora's. "I love you so deeply, I fear to let you go."

"I love you too, Riku," Sora whispered, leaning in and kissing Riku softly.

The two shared their warmth as Riku pressed his lips firmer against Sora's, running his fingers through the boy's hair. Sora melted into Riku's kiss, losing himself to passion.

Riku's hands wandered up Sora's body underneath his shirt, and Sora let him slip the fabric over his head and toss it aside. Riku's lips traveled, stamping kisses down to Sora's chest. He kissed Sora's nipple, which sent a slight rush through Sora's body. So it felt good when one touched it gently...

Sora let out a soft whimper, which spurred Riku to run his tongue over the sensitive bud. Sora squeezed his eyes shut, and his breathing hitched.

"Does it feel good, Sora?" Riku asked gently.

"Y-yes..." Sora answered.

Riku rubbed Sora's left nipple as he licked and sucked on the right. The blood rushed between Sora's legs, and his face burned.

Gentle fingers slid down Sora's skin, stopping at his trousers to unfasten them and carefully pull them off. Riku slid off Sora's undergarments as well, leaving him stark naked and aroused underneath Riku's body.

"Sora, you're so beautiful..." Riku marveled, kissing Sora's neck.

"I-it's embarrassing..." Sora stammered, "to be the only one n-naked..."

Riku sat back, undressing himself slowly. Each garment was removed with no hesitation, but still at a pace that kept Sora impatient. Riku discarded his clothes into a pile on the floor, and displayed his own aroused nudity.

Sora swallowed thickly, realizing the intensity of the situation.

"Do you want to continue?" Riku asked.

Sora nodded. "Yes."

Riku settled between Sora's legs, parting them. He reached over to the bedside table, dipping two of his fingers into a saucer of fat he had taken from the kitchen after their supper had been cleaned up (somehow Sora had not noticed it was there). He brought his slicked fingers to Sora's hole, and Sora trembled.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"...No."

"It might hurt a bit at first, are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Riku slipped his fingers inside, and Sora grunted in pain. A stinging sensation tore through him, and he gripped onto the sheets. Once Riku was knuckle-deep, he moved his fingers in a beckoning motion, stretching Sora's walls. His fingertips brushed against Sora's prostate, and Sora arched his back.

 _"R-Riku, there!"_ He gasped, his toes curling.

Riku's fingers rubbed Sora's sweet spot again, Sora's body jerking against the pleasure. His hips rolled into Riku's motions instinctively, aching to draw more pleasure from the movement. Riku dipped his head down, engulfing Sora's penis into his mouth and bobbing his head. Sora's mouth opened in a silent scream, the overwhelming ecstasy filling him. He carded his fingers through Riku's long hair, gripping it the way Riku had shown him.

"R-Riku, slow down..."

Riku drew his lips off Sora's cock, a thread of saliva hanging from the tip. Riku's pupils dilated with his desire, and Sora let out a breathless sigh. "Are you ready for me?" He asked.

"Y-yes..." Sora mumbled.

Riku parted Sora's legs again, settling between them. He scoops up more of the grease, smearing it over his erection. He pressed the tip to Sora's entrance, and he spread himself over the boy. With one hand, he guided his cock inside, and Sora let out a hesitant cry.

"Riku, it hurts..." Sora groaned.

"The pain will go away, I promise," Riku assured, sliding all the way in.

"Riku, kiss me." Sora begged, pulling Riku in close. Riku captured Sora's lips, his tongue sliding over Sora's bottom lip. His lips parted and Riku slipped his tongue inside, rolling it around Sora's.

Buried in all the way to the base, Riku rocked his hips steadily. The tip of his cock rubbed Sora's prostate with each thrust, leaving Sora scrabbling for release. Riku's hand wrapped around Sora's length, pumping it in time.

Their kiss broke with a wet, suctioning sound, and Sora threw his head back, letting his voice out.

 _"Riku, Riku..."_ Sora gasped, his nails digging into Riku's back.

 _"Oh, Sora..."_ Riku moaned, kissing and nipping Sora's ear.

Sora gripped Riku tightly in his arms, refusing to let go. Riku sank his teeth into Sora's collarbone, leaving a mark that would surely be noticeable even under Sora's collar. Sora hoped the scarf his mother had knitted him would be enough to cover it.

"Sora, I'm so close," Riku grunted, slamming his hips into him.

"Me too..." Sora replied breathlessly, his body quaking.

Riku thrust into Sora swiftly, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing throughout the room. Precum flowed from the tip of Sora's penis, which twitched and threatened to release.

In one more punitive thrust, Riku's body went rigid as his orgasm danced along his nerves. He gripped Sora in his arms, his fists clenched as the aftershocks rippled through him.

Sora arched his back into Riku, screaming Riku's name as his release squirted out onto his chest.

Panting, Riku removed himself and rolled off to the side. He drew Sora's quivering body close, their sweat-slicked skin drying sticky.

"D-do you think God is upset that we sinned on Christmas Eve...?" Sora wondered.

Riku laughed. "Everyone does this, I am sure we're not the only ones who have done it, especially on Christmas."

"I suppose..." Sora agreed apprehensively, "do you think we woke anybody?"

"These walls are thin, I would not be surprised," Riku admitted. "But forget them for now; what matters is that it felt good."

"It did," Sora said.

Riku kissed Sora's forehead. "I'm glad."

"I'm glad I could share my first time with you," Sora said.

"Me too," Riku agreed.

The two whispered an "I love you" and a "Goodnight" to each other before sleep pulled them in.


	11. Betrothed

The following year had other plans for the boys.

The cries of the Sons and Daughters of Liberty grew louder and louder, until one day Britain finally listened; the Stamp Act was repealed on March 17th, just eleven days before Sora's sixteenth birthday.

Tension grew thick in the colonies, and Sora's fear of losing his best friend and lover overwhelmed him.

On a particular day, he returned to the Destiny Inn and Tavern from an errand to find Riku at the counter, his back turned. Having no one around, Sora placed the package on a table, crept up to Riku, leaped, and threw his arms around him.

"Riku! I'm home!" He announced.

But Riku did not answer.

"Riku...?" Sora's grip eased, and his arms fell to his side.

"Sora..." Riku turned to him, holding a letter in his hand.

"What...is that?" Sora's smile vanished.

"Orders," Riku replied, "I am to return to Britain to continue training. I...I must report at the docks tomorrow."

"No...I...I refuse to let you leave me..." Tears pooled in Sora's eyes. "I can't...I can't let you go..."

"I must," Riku protested softly, "I'm sorry, but I can't disobey orders directly from Captain Sephiroth. If I don't comply, I could be hanged for treason."

Sora's heart clenched. "Stop, just stop! No! You can't leave me now! Not before my birthday, not after telling me you love me!"

"I'm so sorry..." Riku took Sora in his arms, and Sora sobbed into Riku's chest.

"No...please..." Sora wept.

Riku's gentle hand stroked Sora's hair, and he hummed the lullaby he knew.

"I love you, I always will love you." Riku promised. "I'll write to you every day, I promise. It may take a while for the letters to reach you, but when they do, you'll know how much I miss you."

"I love you; I'll write you, too," Sora sniffled.

Riku tilted Sora's head up to face him, and he brushed away Sora's tears. "There...don't cry, Sora. Even though we're far apart, we'll still be in each other's hearts."

"I know..." Sora mumbled. "Kairi used to say something like, 'The world shares one sky, one sky, one destiny', or something like that...I never understood what it meant..."

"Well, I think it means, when I look up at the sky I'll think of you." Riku decided.

"And I'll think of you..." Sora agreed.

Riku gave him a smile. "Smile for me, Sora; don't let me remember your sad face."

Sora smiled weakly.

"That's the Sora I want to remember."

"Can we...celebrate my birthday early?" Sora asked.

"What do you have in mind...?" Riku wondered.

"I want you...to touch me one last time." Sora whispered.

Riku glanced around. "Let me close the tavern first. I shall meet you upstairs."

A wide grin spread across Sora's face, and he gave a quick nod. He dashed upstairs and waited for his lover to meet him.

* * *

Riku collapsed and rolled to Sora's side, panting. He clasped Sora's hand in his, refusing to let go.

"I'll never forget that..." Sora joked.

"I won't either," Riku agreed. He turned his head, kissing Sora softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Make sure you write me every day."

"I will."

Sora suddenly realized something. "Do you think...people will see those letters and you'll get in trouble for loving a man...?"

"I don't know," Riku admitted, "I suppose we could write in code, but I think your name sounds enough like a girl's name that our secret will be kept."

"I think it would be fun to make up a code between us." Sora decided, "Just in case."

"Alright, what should it look like?" Riku asked.

Sora thought for a moment. "How about the last paragraph should have a secret code so the letters running down the left hand side all create a secret message?"

"That doesn't seem too difficult to decode." Riku said. "But what if someone sees the paper while I'm writing the message down?"

Sora pouted. "I suppose we leave enough room to tear off part of the letter. I would burn the slip on which I decoded the paragraph."

"I shall do the same."

Sora curled up into his lover's embrace, savoring the feeling for the last time in a while.

* * *

When Sora woke, he found Riku still sleeping next to him. He reached out to stroke Riku's face. Riku's eyes fluttered open at Sora's touch.

"Good morning," Riku smiled.

"Good morning," Sora echoed. "So...you leave today?"

"Unfortunately," Riku answered.

Sora embraced Riku, dreading to let go. He tilted his head up, and Riku met his lips. He savored Riku's taste, a taste he would surely crave once Riku left.

"I love you so, so much..." Sora whispered.

Riku murmured, "I love you, too."

At nine in the morning, Sora gathered his friends and family at the dock to send Riku off.

"Riku, it was a pleasure having you work and maintain the tavern for me. I shall never find a better employee." Cloud said, shaking Riku's hand.

"What about me, Father?" Sora protested, hiding his sadness behind a joke.

"Like I said, I shall never find a better employee." Cloud jested.

Aerith held out her arms. "Oh Riku, you've become like another son to me."

"Thank you, Aerith. I'll miss you greatly. I'm sure there won't be homemade meals as good as yours where I am headed." Riku said, hugging Aerith.

Then Kairi smirked, stretching out her arms. "I'll miss you, Riku."

"I'll miss you, too. You are such a charming young lady, and the man you marry will be a lucky gentleman." Riku said.

Kairi leaned in close to Riku, whispering something in his ear. Riku whispered something in return.

Riku turned to Axel and Reno, who both shook his hand and wiped a single tear from their eyes.

Lastly, it came to Sora. Sora's heart clenched as if someone had reached into his chest and squeezed it. He fought back tears as they exchanged their tamest goodbyes. Sora already craved one last goodbye kiss, but they could not in the presence of Sora's family.

"Will I see you again?" Sora asked.

"I'm sure we will meet again someday." Riku answered. "I wish I could say goodbye to Roxas and Prompto."

"I'll be sure to tell them you said goodbye when they come to visit," Sora said.

"Thank you." Riku nodded.

"Lockhart! Come aboard this instant!" A voice shouted from the ship.

"Well, I must go. Thank you all again for everything." Riku smiled.

He turned, boarding the ship. He peered over the edge as the ship began to drift away from port. He mouthed the words "I love you" to Sora, and the gates that had held Sora's tears broke. He fell to his knees, tears rushing down his face.

"Oh, Sora..." Aerith knelt to her son, holding him in her arms.

Sora remembered how Riku had said he wanted to remember a smiling face, and he lifted his head to the ship again. With all his might, he forced a smile. The silver-haired boy in the distance seemed to smile back, and he disappeared beyond the horizon.

* * *

Sora's sixteenth birthday came with much less celebration than his fifteenth.

Roxas and Prompto came to visit, and Roxas was the first to ask, "Where's Riku?"

Silence fell over the boys.

Axel spoke, "It's...kind of a touchy subject, Rox..."

Roxas understood in seconds. "Oh Sora, I'm so sorry..."

"It's alright, he said he would write me every day. And we have a special code so our secret is safe." Sora offered.

"Ooh, what's your special code?" Axel nudged Sora lightly.

"I can't tell you," Sora replied, "otherwise you'll be able to read our letters!"

"Speaking of codes, we received a letter from the Sons of Liberty for our next meeting plans, but we can't decipher where it's supposed to be." Reno said, handing Sora a slip of paper.

Sora looked it over, analyzing each possible outcome for a location. Finally, he tried his and Riku's decoding trick out of curiosity: to his surprise, it worked.

"It's at the abandoned barn past town," Sora answered.

"How did you figure that out?" Reno asked, astonished.

"I went down the left hand side of the letter, looking at the first letter in each line. They spell 'BARN PAST TOWN'." Sora explained.

"Sora, you're a genius!" Roxas announced.

"No, I'm not," Sora dismissed.

Suddenly, the tavern doors swung open to reveal Kairi, who doubled over, panting.

"Kairi! What's wrong?" Sora asked, rushing to his sister's side.

"Mother...and...Father..." she huffed, "Your...birthday...gift..."

"What? Kairi, I don't understand..." Sora said, guiding her sister to a chair to sit down.

Once Kairi had caught her breath, she repeated, "Mother and Father's birthday gift to you...you aren't going to like it."

"What? Why?" Sora wondered.

The doors burst open again to reveal Cloud and Aerith standing in the doorway.

"Sora? We have a very special surprise for you." Aerith announced.

Sora slid off his chair. "What is it, Mother?"

"Well, your father and I decided that it was time you became betrothed..." Aerith began. She glanced at Cloud.

Cloud continued, "So, we spoke with a very good friend of ours; do you remember Ansem, the man who lives down the street and supplies us with our grain?"

"Yes..." Sora replied cautiously.

"Ansem has a daughter Kairi's age we think you will be very pleased to meet." Aerith stepped aside. "Naminé, this is Sora."

A slim blonde girl in a pale blue dress stepped forward. "Oh Sora, I remember you! I came to your birthday party last year."

"Oh yeah, I remember. It's very nice to meet you again, Naminé." Sora took her hand, kissing the top.

"We and Ansem decided that you and Naminé are to have each other's hands in marriage." Cloud finished.

"What?!" Sora shouted.

"Sora, that is no way to speak around your betrothed." Aerith scolded.

"Forgive me, Mother, but I was unaware this was happening..." Sora said.

"Naminé did not know until today, either." Aerith mentioned.

"So...she thinks this is just as outrageous as I do, doesn't she?" Sora asked.

"Actually, I was quite happy to hear that we are betrothed." Naminé admitted.

Sora's face flushed in embarrassment. "Forgive me, I must seem quite rude. I just wish I had known this sooner...When is the wedding?"

"We did not plan it for at least a few years," Aerith explained.

"I see...l look forward to it." Sora offered, hoping to appease his mother.

"Well, I shall be in the kitchen preparing your birthday dinner." Aerith hurried past with Cloud following.

Silence hung in the room like thick fog. Finally Sora spoke, "Kairi, can I speak to you upstairs? Alone?"

Kairi nodded, rushing up the stairs with her brother.

"Kairi! What am I going to do? I can't marry Naminé, I don't have feelings for her!" Sora hissed.

"Maybe your attraction will grow as you spend time together?" Kairi offered.

"Kairi, I seem to remember that you were the one who pointed out I have no attraction for girls - at all!" Sora waved his arms frantically.

"You're right..." Kairi sighed. "Well, I suppose you could just pretend..."

"But I don't want to lie," Sora said. "Naminé seemed like such a nice girl at my party last year, I can't just tell her I don't want to marry her."

"I'm sure she would understand if you told her the truth." Kairi suggested.

Sora almost screamed. "No! Even if she does, our parents wouldn't! Kairi...I love Riku so much, but I could never recreate that feeling for someone else, especially Naminé..."

Kairi took her brother into her arms, holding him as he began to cry softly. "I know, I'm sorry...If it makes you feel any better, Mother and Father have chosen someone for me, as well."

"Who?"

"The general store owner's son, Zack Fair."

Sora remembered seeing Zack restocking shelves at the store; he was an athletically-built young man around Sora's age, though he appeared older. He had a messy mane of black hair and striking blue eyes.

Sora nodded. "There's a difference, though: I distinctly remember you having a crush on Zack when we were kids."

Kairi blushed. "I don't deny it, but you did, too, now that I look back!"

Sora shrugged. "He's attractive."

Kairi stamped her foot. "This isn't what we were talking about."

"You brought it up," Sora mentioned.

Kairi shook her head. "Sora, the least you can do is pretend and go along with the marriage. Maybe - and I'm sorry if this is too soon, but - maybe she'll help you forget about Riku..."

Sora's eyes widened. "How could I forget Riku?"

Kairi tread cautiously with her words. "I'm just saying that, in the case that Riku doesn't return, maybe having a backup isn't such a bad thing?"

Anger filled Sora's heart. "How could you say that? You were the one who encouraged me to take the risk and confess my feelings to Riku!"

"I know, and had I known that he would leave someday, I wouldn't have..." Kairi admitted.

"I don't know what to believe, now! Was it a good or bad idea to confess to Riku? Because now he's gone and you're saying he's never coming back, so I should just suck up my feelings and lie?!" Sora's voice was rising now, and Kairi held up her hands.

"Sora, quiet down, she might hear you..." She warned.

"I don't care anymore, Kairi! I can't just pretend!" Hot tears dripped down Sora's cheeks. His voice fell. "I loved him, and if he really is gone, then..."

Kairi held her brother again, squeezing him tighter. "I'm so sorry..."

When she released him, she said, "I'm going to go downstairs and see if anyone heard us yelling. When you come down, I think you should apologize for causing a scene. You don't have to tell them what we were talking about, especially Naminé. Someday you can tell her the truth, but for now, I wouldn't break her heart, even if it breaks yours to forget Riku."

Sora nodded. "I suppose I'll play the game, then..."

Kairi returned the nod. "Maybe Riku will come back and everything will turn out alright somehow."

Sora shook his head. "A nice fantasy, but maybe we should face reality. After all, I'll be married and more than an adult in a few years."

Kairi placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, squeezing it. "I'll see you downstairs for dinner."

She hurried down the steps, and Sora turned to the first room on the right: Riku's room. It was empty, it had been since he left.

He opened the door, the stale emptiness overwhelming. The bed had been made, and the blankets and sheets washed, but he knelt by the bed and clenched the sheets, holding it up to his face in hopes just a bit of Riku's scent still lingered in the fabric. But nothing came to him.

He rested his head on the bed and let out his remaining tears.


	12. Murderers

The years that passed without Riku brought immense change to Sora and his family. Two years after the announcement of their betrothal, Sora and Naminé were married. The date was December 15, 1768; Sora was eighteen years old.

Their courtship prior to marriage was estranged, but Naminé often dismissed Sora's strange behavior for his own sake. The first time they kissed, Sora knew he felt nothing, and though Naminé's eyes had sparkled with admiration, Sora could not replicate the feeling.

All the while, Sora kept Riku a secret from Naminé, and vice versa. He wrote him letters every day, and while Riku had returned the letters at the start of their exchange, the replies thinned and soon disappeared completely. Several miserable months passed with Sora left in silence.

"I should have told him I was getting married," Sora wept to Kairi on the night before his wedding. "He hasn't sent a single letter since August..."

"Sora, perhaps it's for the best," Kairi had said. "Now get to sleep; you have a big day tomorrow."

The celebration itself was held at the inn, after the wedding party had moved from the chapel. Drinking and singing among other festivities commenced, but Sora felt as if he were a ghost watching the celebration around him. Even Naminé's gentle hand on his shoulder did not seem to wake him from his daze. Instead, he simply gave her a forced smile and offered her a dance. As a wedding gift, Cloud handed Sora the keys to his office. Inside the room Sora had been often forbidden to go, he found records of the travelers and the books where Cloud kept track of expenses. Sora and Naminé later built a bed in the room so they could live above the inn to take care of it.

On August 13, 1769, Axel and Roxas married in a secret ceremony at the Destiny Inn. Cloud was the master of the ceremony, uniting the two. On September 17, 1769, Zack and Kairi married. About a month later, Sora, Kairi, and their spouses attended the wedding of Hayner and Olette.

Meanwhile, the Sons and Daughters of Liberty's cries for freedom grew louder. There was greater talk of seceding from Great Britain. Sora finally stood among the Sons, often holding secret meetings in the tavern to the few members who would stop by for a meal. Information would pass between them. Since Riku had left, few soldiers remained in the city, and those that did came to fear the rebellious Sons.

In just a short amount of time, so much had changed for Sora. It wasn't long until he and Naminé were expecting their first child, a child Naminé had desperately wished for and Sora had obliged to give.

It seemed as if Sora really had forgotten Riku, but deep in his heart, he clung longingly to his memories of the silver-haired boy.

* * *

March 5th, 1770, was a day that changed the lives of Bostonian colonists forever.

It was a day in which the town was dusted in light snow; however, it was just enough snow to create snowballs.

And that was just what Axel, Reno, and several others did on that day. The snowballs they formed in their palms were thrown at a British soldier, the idea of consequence far beyond them.

The soldier called for reinforcements, and the reinforcements soon arrived.

No one knew who fired the first shot, but the street exploded with the sound of gunfire. An African-American man named Crispus Attucks was the first to die in the shooting, and four more died soon after.

Axel and Reno were lucky enough to stumble away from the scene unharmed by the bullets, but as they ushered themselves away from the clearing smoke, they caught a glimpse of a certain silver-haired soldier. Shocked, Axel tripped and twisted his ankle. Reno let him lean on his shoulder as they limped away.

Before they could stop to speak to him, the soldiers and their officer were arrested.

The brothers burst through the doors of the Destiny Inn, where Sora was cleaning up from the prévolus meal. Naminé, her belly swollen with pregnancy, sat at the bar speaking to her husband.

"Sora!" Axel shouted.

Sora knit his eyebrows, setting aside the dishes and rushing to the brothers. "What is it? Are you alright? I heard gunfire."

"Sora, you won't believe what happened," Reno said, "a bunch of British soldiers just started firing on us and some other colonists. At least three died on the spot, and two other were injured pretty badly. Axel only tripped and sprained his ankle..."

"Sit down, I'll soak a cloth to wrap around your ankle." Sora instructed.

"Sora, I can do that if you want." Naminé offered.

"Naminé, I can't make you - " he protested, but Naminé was already on he feet.

Axel glanced around to make sure Naminé had gone, then he leaned in close to Sora.

"We think Riku was there."

Sora's eyes widened and his stomach turned at the mention of the name.

"N-no..."

"Yeah, we barely saw, but as we were leaving we saw a glimpse of a silver-haired soldier." Reno added.

Sora shook his head in disbelief. "No, you're mistaken; Riku wouldn't hurt anyone. Maybe you saw Captain Sephiroth?"

"No, this guy wasn't nearly as old-looking, that I could tell." Axel said. "Besides, under certain orders, Riku could technically do anything."

Sora stared down at the floor as Naminé returned with a cloth to wrap around Axel's ankle.

"Thank you, Naminé." He said solemnly, binding Axel's ankle.

"Is something wrong, Sora?" She asked.

"No, just what they said was awful," Sora answered. "I can't believe soldiers would open fire on innocent civilians..."

"Well, we _were_ harassing one..." Reno mentioned.

"But they _did_ shoot first! It wasn't even an altercation!" Axel interrupted quickly.

"Whether you provoked them or not, I can't imagine why they would shoot." Sora said. "Why... _he_ would shoot."

"Who is 'he'?" Naminé wondered.

Reno and Axel exchanged glances.

"Sora..." Reno began.

"I will explain later." Sora decided.

"You'd better." Axel muttered.

* * *

Later that night as Sora finished recording the day's inventory, Naminé placed her hand on his shoulder just as she always did when she knew Sora was upset.

"Will you tell me who 'he' is now?" Naminé asked.

Sora turned in his chair to face his wife. "Do you remember that boy Riku who attended my fifteenth birthday party?"

Naminé thought for a moment. "Maybe...describe him for me."

"Long silver hair, green eyes..." Sora offered.

"It's still kind of fuzzy to me," Naminé admitted, "of course, my memory isn't always this bad; I blame him." She giggled and smoothed her hand over her stomach.

Sora placed his hand on Naminé's belly, and the baby inside kicked. "I don't know if he likes me."

"Of course he likes you." Naminé assured "Sorry, please go on with your story."

"Well...He was a British soldier who lived with us, and we became good friends. Really good friends..." Sora's cheeks began to warm, and he hoped Naminé wouldn't notice in the dim candle light.

"I see," Naminé nodded. "I understand now."

"I haven't seen him in months, and I suppose I should have told you about him sooner, and I suppose I should've told him about you." Sora chuckled weakly. His eyes fell to the floor. "I miss him...he was like a brother to me..."

A sudden hiccup-sob racked his body, and he could barely hold back the tears.

Naminé dragged Sora to his feet and held him in her arms. "It's alright..."

"No, I shouldn't be crying, it isn't strong of me..." Sora protested, but unable to stop.

"Everyone deserves to show a little weakness." Naminé assured. "If we were strong all the time, we would seem empty."

Empty...Sora still felt nothing for Naminé, but for one of the first times he could remember, Sora held his wife lovingly as she comforted him.

* * *

Days later, Sora was buying supplies for the inn at the general store Zack's father owned. Now that Zack and Kairi were married, Kairi often helped behind the counter.

"There, that should be enough sugar for several days." Kairi said, crossing her arms and leaning on the counter. "So, how's Naminé doing?"

"She's doing fine. I...I told her about Riku." Sora answered.

Kairi furrowed her brows. "How did it go...?"

"Well, I still didn't tell her the full truth, but...I still got emotional and I cried about him. I haven't cried about him since the day before our wedding..." Sora explained.

"I'm sorry to hear..." Kairi offered.

"And a few days ago - remember that massacre that happened? - Axel and Reno were there, and they said they saw Riku..." Sora added.

"Did they?"

"I don't know, they said they couldn't get a clear view." Sora stared at the counter. "But...who knows..."

Tears began to well in his eyes, and he closed them. Even the sudden jingling of the bell in the doorway of the store didn't provoke him to open them.

But Kairi suddenly gripped his arm, shaking him.

He glanced up. "What?"

Kairi's eyes were wide, and she looked as if she had seen a ghost.

Sora turned in his direction, meeting eyes with the customer.

Riku stared back at him.


	13. Opposites

Sora drifted to the door in disbelief, while Riku lifted his arms to welcome him. Sora threw himself into Riku's embrace, grasping his clothes.

"Riku, I thought you had given up on me..." He sobbed, burying his facein Riku's chest.

"Sora, I've missed you so much; I could never give up on you." Riku ran his fingers through Sora's hair and kissed his forehead.

Sora stared up at him, still not quite his height. Riku had grown taller since they parted. "But, the letters...they stopped coming one day..."

"I...they did? When?" Riku knitted his brows.

"Months ago..." Sora replied.

"Maybe they got lost somehow...?" Riku suggested.

Sora shrugged. "You could just tell me what was in them."

Riku glanced over Sora's shoulder, then leaned in close to whisper, "I don't think it's something I want to discuss here; it's more of a bedroom talk kind of thing..."

Sora's cheeks reddened. He had been craving Riku's touch, but...

"I can't."

"What? Why not?" Riku asked.

Sora looked down at his feet. "I...it's one of the things I should've told you about in the letters...Riku, I'm a married man now..."

Riku's expression fell. "Oh...I see..."

"I'm so sorry, I should've told you sooner. We were betrothed the day I turned sixteen, there was nothing I could do - " Sora rambled.

Riku interrupted him. "Sora, it's alright;I understand. Now, who is the lucky girl and do I get to meet her?"

"Her name is Naminé..." Sora answered.

"You can meet her after you say hello to me," Kairi interrupted, rushing over with her hands on her hips.

"Kairi!" Riku let go of Sora to step into Kairi's open arms. "Are you married now, too?"

"Yes, the man whose father runs this store is my husband." Kairi explained.

"You know, if I had known Sora was being betrothed, I would've offered you my hand in marriage so I could be close to him." Riku mentioned.

"Why didn't we think of that before?" Sora shouted.

"Because you're dumb sometimes," Kairi answered.

Behind them, Zack walked behind them carrying a crate of supplies.

"There's the lucky man, now." Kairi nodded to him. "Zack, come over here!"

Zack set down the box before greeting them.

"Zack, this is my good friend, Riku Lockhart." Kairi introduced.

Zack gripped Riku's hand in a firm handshake. "Zack Fair, at your service. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Riku exchanged.

"How long will you be staying in Boston?" Kairi asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Riku replied, "as long as my captain decides to keep me."

"Captain?" Zack offered.

"Riku is a soldier in the British army; we housed him years ago under orders of the Quartering Act." Sora explained. "He became like a brother to us."

"More than that, Sora," Riku offered.

Sora scrunched his face and looked away.

"Well then,you two hurry along to the inn; I'm sure Naminé's waiting for you." Kairi said, shoving the supplies Sora had bought into Sora's arms and ushering them out.

The doorbell rang as they stumbled out, Sora dropping boxes and tins of things. Riku bent to pick them up.

On their way, a certain question nagged Sora's mind.

"Hey Riku...were you in Boston on March fifth?" Sora finally asked.

"Yes, I was; in fact, I was caught in the middle of disciplining several colonists who thought it'd be funny to harass a soldier, and then fire on the rest of us." Riku answered.

Sora's stomach turned; so Reno and Axel _had_ seen Riku at the site of the massacre...

The door to the inn swung open as Naminé was serving a patron. At her first glimpse of Riku, she harbored a gleam in her eyes that told Sora she knew exactly who he was without explanation.

"You must be Riku," she said, gliding over to them.

Riku set down the boxes and tins he had helped carry and kissed the top of Naminé's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet my best friend's wife; I'm only sad that I wasn't invited to the wedding."

Sora glanced at the floor, laughing weakly. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you would be able to attend..."

"I probably would not have," Riku offered apologetically.

"I'm so glad I finally get to meet you," Naminé said.

"As with you," Riku said. "And, Sora, you didn't tell me you were going to be a father..."

Naminé laughed, patting her stomach. "Yes, I managed to succeed in convincing Sora to start a family with me after much begging."

"What do you plan to name the child?" Riku asked.

Sora smiled. "If it's a boy, Tidus..."

"And a girl?"

"I don't know what to name her if she's a girl," Sora admitted.

"How opposed would you be to the name Tifa, considering you're already going to name the baby after part of my past?" Riku suggested.

"Tidus is a name you know?" Naminé asked.

"Tidus was the name of a dear friend, though Sora never knew him." Riku explained.

"Well, I like the name 'Tifa'." Naminé agreed. "Sora?"

He smiled. "I love it."

Though Riku wanted to stay at his old room at the Destiny Inn, he had to return to the temporary campwhere manyBritish soldiers were staying.

Before he bid Sora goodnight, he gave him one lasting kiss.

"Riku...I still love you very much, but I'm afraid I cannot be disloyal to Naminé." Sora said.

"I understand, and I admire your loyalty. But think of this as our true goodbye as lovers." Riku suggested.

Sora nodded. "But this doesn't mean the end of our friendship, does it?"

"Of course not." Riku said. "Goodnight, Sora."

"Goodnight, Riku."

* * *

As often as he could for the next several days, Riku dropped by the inn to see Sora. Axel and Reno were happy to see him, although they grew bitter when they remembered what Riku had been part of at the massacre.

One night after Riku left, they pulled Sora aside.

"Are you going to tell him the other thing you need to tell him?" Axel asked.

"What other thing?" Sora wondered.

"You know, about being part of the guys that soldiers like he shot?" Reno finished.

"Oh..." Sora faltered, "I didn't think of that...but I wasn't at the massacre."

"Whether you were there or not, _we_ were, and we saw what happened. They shot at us, Sora! They fired first without any attempt at peace! It doesn't matter that you yourself weren't standing among the fallen, you must stand alongside them now!" Axel's voice rose, and Sora flinched.

"We know Riku was your lover, but someday you'll have to be honest with him; Naminé, too. We know you didn't tell her the whole truth." Reno added.

Sora narrowed his eyes. "How...?"

"Intuition," the brothers said. "Now, next time you see Riku, we expect you to tell him the truth."

Sora closed his eyes, nodding.

* * *

The day Sora and Riku saw each other again, Sora deeply feared telling him.

When they had spoke of the massacre weeks ago, Sora knew Riku felt as if he'd done nothing wrong, just followed orders.

That unfortunate day, Riku caught glimpse of a newspaper that recounted the event as Reno and Axel recounted it.

"Isn't this such rubbish?" Rikusmacked his hand againstthe paper. "That altercation, they think _we_ shot first, when clearly they did."

Sora stopped pouring Riku's cup of tea and set the kettle down. "Well...What if...you're wrong?"

Riku set the paper down and chuckled. "Sora, I was _there_ ; I know what I saw."

"But maybe you arrived a little late?" Sora suggested meekly.

"Perhaps, but I arrived on time to stop them from injuring more innocent people." Riku agreed.

"The way you talk about them, it's like you think they're monsters." Sora said.

"Well, they _did_ hurt soldiers who were doing nothing wrong." Riku mentioned.

"But you lived alongside them once, surely you know they would do nothing unless provoked." Sora countered.

"I lived with you, and you're different; your family is loyal to the king, much unlike those rebels..." Riku offered.

"But...what if I'm not any different...?" Sora's voice became quiet.

Riku stared at him. "Sora...?"

"Riku...I am part of the Sons of Liberty now..." Sora finally confessed.

"No, I don't believe you'd get tangled up in a band of heathens like them," Riku dismissed.

"But it's true," Sora protested, "I know how to decode their messages and I've held meetings here in this very inn!"

Riku shook his head. "Sora, don't you understand what they're doing? They're trying to cause uprising in the colonies, and for what purpose?"

"They think the king's rule is unfair," Sora explained.

Riku scoffed. "Unfair? Our king provided you with a place to live, a place for a business like this to thrive, and you thank him by causing an uprising? And to do what, secede? There's no possible way that would happen, not with soldiers like me to keep things in line."

"But Riku, you yourself are not truly free under the king's reign. Imagine aplacewhere - if we had been younger - we could've married, where Axel and Roxas would not have had to be married in secret. It's silly to think that an island across the sea has so much power over thirteen colonies!" Sora objected.

"Do you even hear yourself? And I knew you weren't always terribly bright, but I knew you weren't an idiot!" Riku now stood, towering over Sora.

"I'm the idiot? You're the one who's following the king's orders like a sheep!" Sora shouted.

"Because I'd lose my life if I didn't!Sora, you don't understand; I'd be a traitor to the king. I _have_ to serve our king. Go against it if you so choose, but know that we'll never see each other again if you do." Riku's eyes looked into Sora's, and Sora's heart shattered.

"No...Riku..." He could only whimper.

"Your destiny lies with the rebellion, as you have chosen it to." Riku affirmed. "Mine lies with the king, and it has been since I enlisted in the army."

"No, you're wrong! You can choose your own destiny, and no better place to do so than here in the colonies, in this new nation we'll make!" Sora insisted, tears welling in his eyes.

Riku shouted, "There will never be a new nation! Look at the troops you'd be scraping to build, whereas the king has been fortifying his empire for years! You have no chance, Sora. You might as well turn yourself in, and any others you know..."

"No, never." Sora muttered. He locked eyes with Riku. "You know what? Fine, go! Serve your king - yes, _your_ king! There is no king in this nation. Serve him, die for him for all I care! But stay away from this family!"

Sora's eyes spilled with tears, and he scraped his arm over them to dry.

Riku's lips did not move. His eyes flicked to the space between the two boys.

"Go, and never come back." Sora said. "You're not welcome at this inn anymore."

Riku gave a slight nod. "I see...goodbye, Sora."

He turned on his heel, and the door creaked as it shut.


	14. Infant

Footsteps down the staircase startled Sora before he could let the gates burst. He whirled around, finding Kairi standing behind him (she had stopped by the inn earlier to help Naminé in the kitchen, but now Naminé was resting upstairs).

"Kairi..." Sora whimpered, hot tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

"I heard everything," Kairi said, approaching her brother and embracing him.

"Did...did Naminé...?" Sora wondered.

"No, she's asleep - actually, I'm amazed you didn't wake her..." Kairi answered, rubbing Sora's back.

"God...I've ruined everything..." Sora groaned, resting his head on Kairi's shoulder.

"You haven't ruined everything..." Kairi offered, but Sora interrupted.

"I've ruined every chance of being best friends with Riku by joining this stupid 'boys club'! And for what? Maybe he's right, maybe there will never be a new nation..." He faltered.

Kairi gripped her brother's shoulders, locking eyes with him. "Don't say that; we've poured so much sacrifice into our efforts already, there's no way the Sons and Daughters are finished already."

"But all I've sacrificed is my friendship," Sora said, "now even if we _do_ manageto separate from Great Britain, I'll never feel truly at home because Riku isn't there somewhere..."

Kairi sighed. "Maybe...this is for the best? Honestly, if things are escalating as they are now, and if we go to war with our king, maybe it was only a matter of time until you and Riku separated forever. At the very least, it's better now to know that  
you were torn apart by an argument and he's still alive, than torn apart by - "

"By my bullets..." Sora finished.

Kairi nodded. "I know those aren't the words you want to hear, but they might be the words you need tohear."

Sora nodded in response. "Thanks, Kairi. You're the best sister anyone could ask for."

Kairi shrugged. "I try. Now...go be with the family you have now; I'll hold down the fort."

Sora chuckled. "If we ever go to war, I would trust you with every fort."

"If only the army had your logic," Kairi agreed, "although that isn't always a good thing." She playfully punched Sora's shoulder.

"Alright, I'll go," Sora surrendered, jogging upstairs.

He reached Naminé's bedside, kneeling to his wife's sleeping form. He could admit she was a beautiful woman, and he regretted that he could not love her the way she desired to be loved by him. He smiled softly, imagining another reality in which Naminé  
married someone who could love her to the fullest.

Naminé's eyes fluttered open, and Sora was taken aback for a moment.

"Oh...sorry, did I wake you?" He asked gently.

"Not at all," Naminé yawned. "Your eyes are red; have you been crying?"

Sora sighed, supposing he shouldn't lie. "Riku and I...had a falling out."

"And...it upset you so much you cried? What did you fight about?" Naminé asked.

Sora stared up at the ceiling. "Riku...believed that the massacre Axel and Reno were caught in the midst of was the fault of us colonists."

"Does anyone really know whose fault it was?" Naminé wondered.

Sora shook his head. "Not even Axel and Reno seem to know."

"Perhaps that will never be answered, but for now, you can only tolerate others' views even if you do not accept them." Naminé said.

"That's the thing; we couldn't tolerate each others' views, and...I told him to stay away from this family...I even told him that I wouldn't care if he died..." Sora's heart twisted, and he felt the tears coming again.

"But surely he knows that's not true," Naminé said, "and you know you would never feel that way, because it upsets you to think about it now."

Sora nodded. "I don't know where he is now, and I don't know if we'll ever meet again..."

"I'm sure you will; something tells me you two are connected far deeper than any brothers could be." Naminé assured.

Sora took her hand, smiling. "Even still, I don't know if naming my child after a friend of his whom I've never met is the best idea for now..."

Naminé smiled. "I understand."

"Do you have any other names you prefer?" Sora asked.

"I've been favoring the name 'Ventus'," Naminé answered, "it comes from the Latin word for 'wind'."

Sora repeated the name, lingering on the way it felt to say it. He met eyes with Naminé and smiled. "Ventus...I love it."

* * *

And so, on September 7th, 1770, a healthy baby boy named Ventus was born to Sora and Naminé.

Sora cradled his son in his arms, gazing upon the the boy's face. Joy overwhelmed him, and though Sora hadn't cried since Riku left, he let tears of happiness fall.

His family gathered in their tiny room in the inn, packed to the walls.

"I bet he'll look a lot like Roxas if he has his mother's blonde hair and his father's blue eyes." Axel noted.

"If he looks too much like Roxas, we'll have to question the boy's fatherhood," Reno quipped.

Roxas smacked Reno's arm. "This isn't the time!"

"Shh!" Axel hissed. "The baby is sleeping."

Kairi placed her hand on Sora's shoulder. "Congratulations, Sora; I can't believe I'm an aunt now."

"And I'm an uncle now..." Zack faltered, the realization hitting.

"And we're grandparents..." Aerith wiped a tear from her eye.

"You'd think I'd have gotten a little older before becoming a grandfather," Cloud chuckled.

"And you'd think I'd have been a little younger before becoming a great-great uncle!" Great Uncle Cid laughed.

"Shhh! The baby is sleeping!" Prompto hissed.

"That's what I just said!" Axel protested quietly.

"Both of you!" Kairi snapped. She noticed the lost look in her brother's eyes. "Sora...?"

"I...I don't know what to say...I can't believe this has happened..." Sora faltered.

Naminé smiled, placing her hand on Sora's. "Neither can I..."

"I suppose you're the one who's really done all the hard work," Sora laughed weakly, "are you feeling alright?"

Naminé nodded. "Just tired."

"I'll let you get your rest. Come, everyone; let's let my son sleep, as well." He lay Ventus down in his bassinet, and everyone quietly filed out of the room.

Downstairs, they passed around drinks and food as quietly as possible with as much celebratory spirit as possible.

"To Sora's fatherhood!" Axel whispered, raising hismug.

"And to Naminé's motherhood!" Kairi added, raising her mug.

They clunked their mugs together, taking long swigs.

"Sora, I knitted this blanket a while ago, and I had been waiting until the baby was born to give it to you," Aerith said, handing Sora a neatly-wrapped blanket.

"Mother...thank you so much." Sora leaned over and hugged Aerith, an action he could not remember the last time he had performed since he moved out of the house.

Sora looked around the room at the people gathered to celebrate, and his face fell when a voice in his head reminded him someone was missing.

"Sora, what's the matter?" Aerith asked.

"You're thinking about Riku, aren't you?" Kairi answered.

"Yeah..." Sora admitted.

"Look, we all miss him, but sometimes life has other plans," Roxas offered.

"And like I said, maybe it was for the best." Kairi added.

"Do you think, if we meet again, he'll be upset I didn't name the baby 'Tidus' like I had already planned?" Sora wondered.

"Absolutely not," Axel replied.

"He would probably understand a lot more that you didn't name your son after someone from his past after fighting," Kairi agreed.

Sora nodded and glanced out the window at the people passing by. He still couldn't help but wish one of them would be a certain silver-haired boy.

* * *

Night fell, and soon the tavern wassilenced of Sora's relatives. Wearily, he climbed the staircase and opened the door to his room.

Naminé cradled Ventus, who was crying now.

"Why is he crying?" Sora asked, arriving by her side.

"He just woke up, and it's time to go back to bed. I'm so tired, I can barely even hold him right now." Naminé explained.

Sora held out his arms, taking his son in them. "I'll go walk him around, maybe he'll fall asleep from that."

Naminé kissed Sora's cheek and slid into bed again. Sora wrapped Ventus in the blanket Aerith knitted, and his wailing dulled to a whimper.

He bounced Ven gently, going down the stairs to not disturb the other guests. He drifted to the window, gazing out at the fading summer as he rocked his son to sleep.


	15. Vandals

The year 1773 brought the end of a rebellion in North Carolina. While the North Carolinians had won the struggle, it only proved to British forces that their control was slipping.

By now, Kairi had a child: a boy with black hair and inky eyes named Noctis. Axel had finally moved out of the house he and his brother had owned to live in a small house near the shipyard with Roxas. Roxas would look upon the faces of his nephews and silently wish for a child of his own, but he did not know how to make that dream a reality.

Prompto married a woman named Cindy Aurum; she had been Cid's apprentice at the shipyard in Manhattan, and the two continued to live in Manhattan where Prompto worked alongside the New York Sons. Only Reno remained a bachelor at age twenty-seven.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette remained in contact with Sora, though their adult lives kept them busy. Hayner and Olette had a daughter named Selphie, and Pence carried on his family's silversmith business. Hayner and Pence had joined the Sons of Liberty shortly after Sora had.

Sora knew the colonies were on the brink of war. Secession from Britain seemed imminent, but an unlikely victory.

Taxes on British imports had grown so high that the colonists now resorted to drastic measures to protest.

Reluctantly, but with the desire for liberty igniting a fire in his heart, he followed his fellow Sons into the fray.

* * *

By the dim lantern-light of the tavern, the Sons prepared their next demonstration.

On that fateful December night, Reno smeared paint on Sora's cheeks and decorated his hair with feathers.

"Do we really look like Mohawks?" Sora questioned.

Reno snorted. "Sora, Axel and I were raised by Mohawks; you don't think we don't know what they look like?"

"Besides," Axel added, swiping paint on Roxas' cheeks, "it's dark, and if we're lucky, soldiers will only see us from far away."

Sora squirmed uneasily. "I don't know how I feel about this..."

Reno draped a blanket around Sora's shoulders. "What is there to be nervous about?"

"An awful lot!" Sora protested.

"Sora's right," Roxas piped up, "What will we do if we get caught?"

"Well, I can't speak for the rest of these men," Axel gestured to the men around him, "but Reno and I are gonna do what we were raised to do: raise hell."

Naminé, with Ventus on her hip, placed a cup of tea beside Sora.

"Ironic, really," Reno snickered, "seeing as you're drinking the exact thing we're aiming to destroy."

Sora blew on the cup and took a sip. "It may be overpriced, but it's damn good."

"I've never had much of a liking for tea," Axel mentioned, "we didn't splurge for sugar too often, so it was always bitter."

Once they finished their disguises, the men set out for the Boston Harbor.

The snow fell softly around them, the entire town still and silent save for the group heading out for destruction.

They split up into three groups to board the three ships that carried the infernal drink: the _Beaver_ , the _Dartmouth_ , and the _Eleanor_.

Axel, Roxas, Sora, and Reno took to the _Dartmouth_. They crept to the cargo hold, the silence aboard the ship unsettling. Sora's blood chilled, his senses on full-alert. Someone's foot creaked against the floorboard, and Sora visibly jumped. Roxas placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, which was helpful to a degree.

Axel shone his lantern over the cargo crates, locating the crates filled with tea. He nodded to the others, beckoning them over.

One by one, the men lifted a crate and carried it above deck. Once on the main deck, they chucked the crates into the harbor. The loud splashes sent Sora's heartbeat into disarray.

 _Someone will hear us,_ he thought, his mind screaming.

He carried his own crate, his mind swimming. His heart slammed against his chest, and his hands trembled. His foot caught something, and he toppled forward, his crate smashing against the deck and scattering the blocks of tea across the floor.

Sora's stomach dropped as the other men scrambled to pick up the blocks, tossing them off the ship.

Panicked and spooked, he pressed his back against the wall of the ship, tugging at his hair as he struggled to breathe.

 _Naminé, I need Naminé here...I need her...I need...what if...what if someone finds us...what if Riku finds us...Riku..._

His breathing turned shallow, becoming erratic wheezing. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, but he knew he couldn't do this here. Frantically, he scraped the tears from his eyes.

A hand on his shoulder jarred him, and he almost shrieked aloud. Another hand clapped against his mouth kept his outburst muffled.

Roxas knelt by his side, removing his hand from Sora's mouth slowly. "Sora, it's going to be okay. We're almost done."

"What if someone finds us? What if _he_ finds us?" Sora hissed.

"He won't," Roxas assured.

"How do you know?" Sora insisted.

"I just...know, alright? Come on, we'll go back to the tavern." Roxas helped Sora to his feet.

Returning to the warmth of the tavern before the rest of the men, Sora sat by his cold cup of tea. Anger filling him, he swept his hand across the table, knocking the cup off the table and shattering it against the floor.

"Sora!" Naminé exclaimed, rushing to him.

Grudgingly, Kairi knelt to sweep up the pieces.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't do it," Sora wept, burying his head in his hands.

"It's alright, what's one man's difference...?" Roxas offered, though Sora didn't seem to take a liking to that statement.

"What happened?" Naminé asked.

"I just...I broke down," Sora answered, "I became so scared that we'd be discovered that I broke down. I thought about you, thought about coming back to you. I was scared that...Riku would be the one to find us."

At the mention of his name, Naminé fell silent.

Sora shook his head. "I wish I could forget him..."

"Forgive him, maybe," Naminé corrected, "forget him? Never."

Confused, Sora knitted his eyebrows at her. "What do you mean...?"

Naminé smiled patiently. "I know you care for him very much, and you would never want to forget him. You might want to forgive him, but never forget him. I know your connection runs much deeper than just friendship, though I don't know how deep."

Sora blushed, wondering if he should tell his wife the absolute truth. He glanced at Kairi, who gave him an expression that urged him to speak up.

"Well...you are right about that..." Sora offered. "We were closer than any brothers could be; even closer than Reno and Axel..."

"Oh...?"

Before Sora could complete his thought, Axel and Reno returned from the raid, cheering as they burst into the tavern.

"Close the door; someone ought to hear you!" Kairi scolded.

Reno slammed the doors behind him, and Kairi sighed in exasperation.

"Sora, what happened to you out there?" Axel asked.

Sora shook his head. "I just too scared..."

"Oh...well, we didn't get caught, and it's not like we were going to kill someone," Axel pointed out.

Roxas shot him a dirty look, and Axel silenced himself.

"I'm sorry," Axel mumbled.

Sora shrugged. "I know what you mean...I suppose if we really go to war eventually, then I should swallow my fear; for the sake of our nation, right?"

Reno clapped a hand on Sora's back. "That's the Sora we know."

* * *

 **Sorry for all the rare pair stuff..honestly I'm just throwing around names at this point. Also, I don't know how much I'm feeling this AU anymore, but I'd never abandon it.**


	16. Minutemen

The signing of a single document finally pushed Great Britain to the brink and sent the colonies spiraling into a war. Before the Continental Congress could meet again in May, 1775, violence erupted in the colonies.

* * *

In the early morning fog, Sora kissed his wife and son goodbye and traveled to the tree where they had hanged Riku and Cloud in his nightmares. Axel, Reno, Roxas, Zack, Hayner, and Pence were waiting for him under the branches, among other men who had volunteered to assemble this makeshift army.

"Good morning," one of the recruiters said to Sora, "state your name, age, and occupation."

"Sora Strife; twenty-five years old; I own the Destiny Inn and Tavern," Sora stated.

The recruiter scrawled his answers on a piece of parchment and directed him toward his family members.

"Looks like we'll be in the same group." Axel pointed out. "They almost didn't let Reno and me through, but someone from the Sons recognized and vouched for us."

Sora nodded, his head swimming. Despite the years that had passed, and the encouragement from Kairi to forget, Sora knew in his gut that this war would somehow allow him to cross paths with Riku again. He would never be able to apologize now; Riku would probably shoot Sora without hesitation. The fleeting idea to shoot Riku first drifted through his head, but he shook it out along with the notion that he would see Riku ever again.

"Sora." The sound of his name being called required Sora to turn his head, meeting eyes with his father. Cloud held a shabby-looking musket in his hands, and he held it out to Sora. "Use it wisely, and make me proud, son."

Sora gripped the musket in his hands and nodded firmly. "I will. Thank you, Father."

He slung the musket across his back, and Cloud embraced his son. "Be careful."

"I will," Sora assured.

Once the town had been swept clean of all suitable men, they began their march to Lexington and Concord; they had gotten word that British forces had been raiding Concord, and it was the duties of these ragged men to push them back to Boston.

Sora glanced up ahead at the boys holding the fifes and drums; they couldn't have been more than ten years old. Sora prayed that the war would not last so long that his son would be swept up in the effort. The musicians accompanied the men on their march toward certain death.

* * *

In the morning mist, Sora and his fellow soldiers waited for the British to arrive in Lexington. They waited a few steps atop the hill, overlooking the North Bridge. They were ordered not to fire until the British fired upon them.

Sora's hands trembled on his father's musket; much like the men around him, he had never fired it before. Roxas, who stood beside him, placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora turned his head briefly, and Roxas flashed him a fleeting smile. Sora returned the smile and returned to face forward.

The troops were ordered to advance, pursuing the British soldiers who occupied the hill. When met with the colonial militia, the British soldiers retreated toward the bridge.

The sudden crack of a bullet being shot rang through the air, disturbing the silence. Sora's ears rang, but he heard the commands: advance, get in formation, and fire.

The area erupted with noise, and smoke from the rifles clouded the air. Sora fired blindly into the smoke, partially thankful that he could not see if his bullets were piercing the coats of the British. Bullets sailed into the water, the river pelted with missed shots.

Around him, Sora could hear the thud of a fallen soldier. He prayed that, once the smoke cleared, he would not find any of his family members at his feet.

For hours, the shots rang out, piercing Sora's ears and leaving them ringing. Finally, the smoke dissipated, revealing the bleeding bodies around him. He quickly glanced behind him, his friends covered in gun smoke but still standing with their bodies intact.

Ahead, the British troops retreated. The colonists were awestruck; they had secured the bridge, for now.

The militiamen returned to the hill until British reinforcements arrived. They surveyed the area, neither parties firing. Silence settled between them, until, quite curiously, a mentally-ill man named Elias Brown stumbled between them, offering the dumbfounded soldiers on both sides hard cider. Of course they refused, and Elias disappeared.

Seeing no reason to continue the bloodshed, the British reinforcements abandoned the area, marching to Concord.

"That was..." Roxas began.

"Strange..." Sora finished.

"Amazing!" Axel offered. "We made it out alive our first day, and almost got some hard cider to celebrate! Men, this is what victory tastes like!"

But for Sora, victory tasted like metal in his mouth.

* * *

Months passed in this same fashion.

Sora's friends and family would merely see the end of a battle, their bodies intact, but their spirits damaged. Sora, having felt depressed for years since Riku's leave, decided to put on an air of confidence and optimism for his fellow soldiers.

Whenever he could find the time, Sora wrote back to Naminé to affirm his state of wellbeing. In return, though slow to arrive, Naminé recounted tales of her and Kairi's life in Boston with their sons. In one letter, Naminé spoke of how the British had been occupying Boston, and how it didn't seem likely that they would leave anytime soon.

She recounted that Noctis and Ventus were growing up strong, healthy, and happy boys despite not being able to play outside in the streets. They could not go to school, so Kairi taught them basic ABCs.

"I tell him stories about you every day," Naminé once said in a letter, "he admires you, and he holds onto the scraps of memories he has of you when he was just a toddler. Please come home soon, so you can see our boy for yourself."

* * *

The soldiers found themselves tallying a series of mostly victories, but soon came the Battle of Bunker Hill.

Once again crouched behind a hill (though positioned atop Breed's Hill despite the battle's name), his musket resting just over the dirt, Sora waited for commands.

By now, the colonists were running out of ammunition. Knowing this, their colonel, William Prescott, provided them a simple solution: "Hold your fire until you see the whites of their eyes."

Once the British appeared to be several dozen yards away, the command was given.

Bullets rained down on the British, a shower of hot metal. Despite the colonists' waning ammunition, the British were forced to retreat.

It seemed as if the colonists had won, but the British soon recuperated and attacked again. The same endless gunfire ripped through British troops, sending them into retreat again.

Still, they did not count on a victory at this point. Their ammunition was dangerously low, and once again the British attacked.

With nothing ranged left, Sora and his fellow soldiers charged into hand-to-hand combat. Sora had never been very good at close combat, but he managed to skewer a Redcoat with his bayonet. Though having realized what he'd done, he didn't have time to reflect as they immediately were called to retreat. Sora ran, his feet pounding past corpses.

As the colonist soldiers recovered from their loss, a few went around to document how many casualties they'd suffered.

When they reached Sora's squad, Sora realized something: Pence was missing among them.

Hayner, who had been unusually silent until this point, angrily shouted, "Those damn Redcoats took Pence!"

His outburst rattled the group, and Sora was the first to rise to his feet to attempt to calm Hayner.

"Hayner, please..." Sora offered, but Hayner cast Sora aside.

"How are you not more upset? You were as good a friend to Pence as I was! Have you no heart, Sora?" Hayner demanded.

The very heart Hayner had accused Sora of not having clenched in anger. "Of course I'm upset, I'm just choosing not to show it! I've been upset for far too long since before this war even began; the very least I can do is pretend like I'm not upset!"

"And you!" Hayner turned to the soldier who was tallying up the losses. "What's your name?"

"Blaine," the soldier replied without a shred of fear in his voice.

"How could you be so insensitive to immediately rattle the men we lost as numbers, Blaine?" Hayner wondered.

"Because, unlike _some_ soldiers, I have to do my job. Don't think I didn't see you out there today; maybe you wouldn't have lost him if you had been paying more attention and following orders!" Blaine answered without hesitation.

"You're saying that Pence's death was _my_ fault?" Hayner gestured to himself.

"Well, if the shoe fits, and it most certainly does." Blaine retorted.

Other soldiers had abandoned their positions to gawk at the spectacle.

"Who the hell do you think you are for suggesting my friend's death is on my hands, when you are a superior officer who should've been more attentive to his men?" Hayner challenged.

"Who are you to challenge a superior officer?" Blaine mentioned.

"Superior officer or not, you're still a man; hell, you're not even that. Rather, you're a mouse who's just too afraid to admit you were wrong for your words." Hayner decided.

"I don't have to admit to anything that isn't true." Blaine declared.

"Then...then I challenge you to a duel! Right now!" Hayner announced.

A lump formed in Sora's throat. Hayner turned to him. "Sora? Will you be my second?"

Pushing down the lump, Sora nodded.

Blaine chose a soldier named Ephemera as his second.

Preparations commenced, which included the customary letter to the duelist's loved one. Hayner handed his letter to Olette to Sora, which Sora shoved in his pocket.

"You're not going to let Hayner kill him, are you?" Ephemera asked Sora.

"Murder isn't something Hayner could perform," Sora assured, "just let him shoot off his pistol so he feels better."

"Are you sure?" Ephemera demanded.

"Of course," Sora replied, "and I assume Blaine will do the same."

Ephemera tugged at his silver curls. "That...I am not so sure I can affirm..."

Sora's stomach dropped, but Blaine's impatient, "Let's get this over with" only confirmed the duel.

The two gripped their pistols tightly as they marched ten paces away from the other, back to back.

"Hayner wouldn't actually kill this man, would he?" Roxas asked Sora.

"Hayner certainly has a temper, but murder isn't something he's capable of." Sora repeated.

As their feet touched the dirt on the tenth pace, Hayner whirled around and fired his pistol, shooting Blaine just above the hip.

Sora's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Hayner!"

Hayner let the smoke disappear from the barrel of his pistol before shoving it back in its holster.

"Blaine, do you yield?" Ephemera asked.

Blaine didn't answer, only groaned as he clutched the bleeding wound.

Ephemera shot Sora an angered glance as he carried Blaine to sick bay. The spectators dispersed, uncomfortable muttering occurring among them.

"Hayner, what the hell? I told that guy that you wouldn't shoot!" Sora cried.

"What, and let him get away with accusing me of letting my best friend die? Impossible." Hayner replied.

"Hayner, you could be accused of murder now!" Sora pointed out.

"Nonsense," Hayner said, reaching for Blaine's list of fallen. He wrote down Blaine's name, and cause of death (fatal wound to the side) as he ruled him among the numbers.

* * *

 **I'm really trying to push through writing this fic...I cannot write war stories...**

 **Thank you to everyone who has supported this fic, though; I push on for you**


	17. Spy

Since Pence's death, the group had not been the same. Sora still pushed his sadness down as a gesture to his squad, but they all knew he was just putting on a mask.

The document which declared independence for the colonies was finally signed the summer of 1776, but the colonies had already thrown themselves into war.

Around September, Sora and the others had been moved to New York. Roxas had not seen Prompto since the war began, only received letters at random times; however, the letters became rarer and rarer until they had assumed the worst. Last he heard he was spying on the British. During this time, Roxas volunteered as a spy in hopes of finding out what happened to his brother.

The night Roxas volunteered, Sora stepped in front of him. "Roxas, you can't be serious!"

"Sora, if you had a brother, you would do the same," Roxas dismissed, striding past him.

Sora hurried to stand in front of him again. "For all you know, Prompto is still alive!"

"I don't care, I have to find out for myself!" Roxas insisted.

Sora looked over at Axel, who reclined in the grass next to their measly fire. "Aren't you going to stop him?"

"He's reckless, what can I say? You know I'd do the same for dear old Reno here." Axel shrugged.

Sora pursed his lips.

"There's a British encampment not far from where we are; I'm going to infiltrate the camp and find out what happened to Prompto." Roxas decided.

"What if you don't find anything?" Sora offered gently.

Roxas shrugged. "Then I suppose you were right."

* * *

With careful planning, Roxas gathered the needed materials for a convincing disguise. He returned home to see Great Uncle Cid and Prompto's wife, both of whom regarded him as if they had seen a ghost before embracing him.

"Roxas, it's so good to see that you're alive," Cindy said. "I can't remember the last time I've seen you."

Uncle Cid nodded in agreement.

"Uncle," Roxas said, "I need to borrow some supplies."

Reluctantly, Cid supplied Roxas with what he needed to disguise himself as a wagon repairman.

"Have you heard from Prompto lately?" Roxas asked before leaving, perhaps for good.

Cindy bowed her head quietly, and Cid shook his head sadly. "But on the contrary, I haven't heard anything about his death, either."

That gave Roxas an inkling of hope, but not enough to convince him to give up his mission.

"Good luck, Roxas," Cid offered.

"Please bring Prompto back to us," Cindy added.

Roxas nodded to them before disappearing into the night.

He arrived at the British encampment the next morning, showing his papers to an officer before being allowed in. His nerves itching his neck, he tread with an awkward pace to "fix" the broken wagons.

Soldiers around him eyed him at first, only to disregard them and carry on with their duties. One particular soldier gave Roxas a glance that sent chills up his spine, but still Roxas nodded in acknowledgement and continued his work. Roxas mentally recorded the man's appearance: blond hair pulled back in the usual ponytail, bluish-green eyes, and a jagged scar that ran from his left eyebrow to just beneath his right eye.

"Seifer, leave the man alone," another soldier ahead called out to the blond.

"Right, Rai," Seifer agreed, trailing after two other soldiers: one - Rai, he supposed - with black hair, brown eyes, and a stocky build; the other with silver hair, eyes the color of blood, and a frame so slim he could've been a woman. At the sight of his silver hair, Roxas almost believed him to be Riku.

Roxas finished his work and continued to the next wagon.

* * *

This continued for the next few weeks, which he escaped battles narrowly under his guise.

Those soldiers whose appearances he had memorized kept watch over him, making his skin crawl. The silver-haired soldier with the red eyes, whose name he learned was Fuu, kept especially good watch over him. Fuu reminded him of a snake, waiting for its prey to make an escape before snapping it up in its jaws.

At this point he had heard nothing about Prompto, until a single comment from Seifer ignited hope in his veins: "You look a lot like that bastard we captured in the woods several weeks ago."

Roxas swallowed cautiously. "Wh-what happened to him?"

"The slippery bastard got away," Seifer growled, kicking the wagon Roxas was crouched near.

So Prompto had been captured, but he got away. Maybe he was out searching for Roxas right now...

Despite his knowledge of Prompto's whereabouts, he decided to stay in the camp in case Prompto returned in another disguise. During his stay, he caught word that the British had captured New York City, and his stomach churned at the thought of Axel and the others not making out alive.

He picked up knowledge of British forces moving on to Manhattan, and his blood chilled at the thought of Uncle Cid and Cindy waiting for him and Prompto to return. He decided he would return to the colonial encampment with the details before they set off. Unfortunately, he contracted a cold during his time in the encampment, and he slithered away to the infirmary to nurse his illness on his own.

As he lay in his cot, mind fogged with thoughts of returning to Axel's arms, someone stumbled into the infirmary. He sat up slightly to find Fuu stumbling into the infirmary, blood seeping out of his red jacket. He didn't seem to notice Roxas in a cot as he plopped himself down two cots away from Roxas. The other soldier slept soundly as Fuu clattered to find the proper medical supplies. Roxas wondered why Fuu wasn't waiting to be treated by the doctors.

Fuu hastily applied a wet cloth to his side, letting the blood seep out into the fabric. Hastily, he took the bandages and began wrapping up his wound, when Roxas noticed the bandages around Fuu's chest. The only blood that had touched those bandages were from his new wound...or rather, _her_ wound.

Fuu looked up into Roxas's eyes, and his skin turned cold. He rolled over to the side of his cot where the chamber pot sat, and he retched into it. He rolled back over, wiping his mouth, to find Fuu standing over him, the barrel of a gun in his face.

"I can't risk you telling them my little secret," she said, cocking the pistol in her hand.

"P-please, don't kill me...I won't tell anyone, I promise!" Roxas pleaded.

"Convincing," Fuu replied flatly, her finger itching on the trigger. "But in exchange, confirm something for me."

Roxas stared at her blankly.

"You're no repairman," Fuu decided, "no wagon would break so easily; how do you think I got my wound? Who are you, really?"

Roxas gulped back bile. "I just came here looking for my brother."

"Your brother?" Fuu repeated, her hand unwavering.

"The soldier you captured weeks ago," Roxas said, "his name was Prompto."

"Are you affiliated with the Continental Army?" Fuu demanded.

Before Roxas could answer, Seifer and Rai called out Fuu's name from outside the infirmary. Fuu hissed a curse, stashing her weapon and tying up her jacket. She shot Roxas a vicious glance before rolling into another cot, clutching her side.

"Fuu!" Rai called out, going to her bedside. "Are you alright? You were bleeding badly!"

"I'm fine," Fuu assured, "but...that guy over there..." She nodded her head toward Roxas, and Roxas shivered. "He told me he was a spy."

"I didn't say that!" Roxas protested, but Seifer met him at his bedside.

"I've always been suspicious of you," Seifer said, dragging Roxas out of bed by his hair. He threw Roxas outside, where Roxas attempted to scramble away, only to fail. Seifer's fists collided with Roxas' body, while Roxas desperately attempted to fight back with trembling fists.

Seifer kicked him in the stomach, and Roxas coughed up a mixture of vomit and blood. He curled up into a ball, but Seifer wasn't finished. He kicked Roxas in the back, while Roxas quietly pleaded for mercy.

Finally, Seifer finished tormenting him and yanked his hair again. Their noses just inches apart, Seifer grinned evilly. "We're going to see the captain."

He bound Roxas' wrists and forced him to his feet, pushing him all the way to the captain's tent. He peeled back the fabric covering the entrance, and he thrust Roxas forward, throwing him at the feet of Captain Sephiroth.

The soldier beside Captain Sephiroth paled when he met eyes with battered and bloody Roxas: Riku.

"Sir, this man confessed that he is a spy," Seifer stated.

Captain Sephiroth looked over Roxas, while Roxas trembled and desperately held onto the control of his stomach.

Roxas stared up at Riku, silently pleading. Riku's own stomach turned; Roxas' eyes were so much like Sora's.

"Lockhart, do you know this man?" Sephiroth asked, noticing their eye contact.

"No, sir," Riku replied.

Captain Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at Roxas. "Who are you?"

Roxas spat a fleck of blood into the dirt. Seifer kicked Roxas in the back again, expelling more coughing from him until he had produced a puddle of blood.

"That will be enough, Seifer," Sephiroth dismissed. He turned to Roxas again. "State your name."

"My name is Roxas," Roxas confessed.

"You look familiar..." Sephiroth mused.

Roxas swallowed the blood in his mouth. "My brother was the soldier you captured weeks ago; I came looking for him."

"Ah yes, Prompto Argentum." Sephiroth let the name roll off his tongue salaciously. "Pity he ran...I had a special kind of punishment for him..."

"What were you gonna do to him?" Roxas demanded.

"Nothing that is of any importance to you," Sephiroth replied, "although...you will do as a replacement..."

"Kill me if you must," Roxas decided, "I'll die knowing I died for my country, and for the ones I loved."

 _Axel_.. _.goodbye..._

"Oh no, the punishment was far less forgiving than death." Sephiroth took a step toward Roxas.

Roxas' body trembled, and his fever was making his head spin. "Then...what were you going to do...?"

Sephiroth ignored the question. "Lockhart, clean up this mess. Then, when I'm finished with him, execute him."

Roxas shot Riku another pleading glance, but Riku bowed his head in shame. "Yes, sir."

The captain waited for Riku to mop the blood Roxas had coughed up, and the fabric of the entrance swayed as Riku left.

Sephiroth lifted Roxas to his feet, slamming him onto a table where he was just inches away from a compilation of secret notes. A cloth was pulled over his eyes, then over his mouth.

"Don't want you seeing our plans now, do we?" Sephiroth chuckled, and reached to untie Roxas' trousers.

* * *

What seemed like hours passed, until Roxas was discarded outside the tent, a sobbing, bloody mess. His trousers were tied haphazardly and still hung loosely around his aching hips.

Riku, who had been standing guard, ushered Roxas gently to an empty area to perform the execution. Roxas met eyes with Riku again, pleading silently; he didn't have the strength to beg aloud, his voice strained from screaming. Riku reached for his pistol, when a rustling in the forest behind Roxas grabbed his attention.

His hand drifted closer to the weapon, grabbing it and pointing it at the woods.

Silence held the two on edge, until a flash of blond cut through the bushes. Riku fired his gun, missing and hitting the dirt. He reloaded the gun, but he stopped to find another pistol being pointed at him.

Prompto's arm twitched, the cocked pistol shifting. He kept it aimed at the silver-haired soldier, the soldier's intense, sea green eyes watching, waiting.

"Please, I'm begging you," Prompto pleaded, "let my brother go. Take me again, if you must. Roxas is only a kid, he wasn't meant for this..."

Riku's eyes drifted from Prompto to huddled Roxas, who trembled in his brother's arms. Blood dripped from his body onto the dirt.

"Please, Riku...I'm asking on behalf of Sora..." Prompto demanded.

Riku's eyes locked onto Roxas, and Roxas drew in a sharp breath.

Roxas knew that, in his own eyes, Riku saw Sora.

"Riku..." Roxas whispered, his voice barely audible.

Riku lowered his pistol, and turned his back on the boys. "Go, both of you, before someone far less merciful finds you."

Prompto stumbled to his feet, yanking Roxas to his.

"Thank you, thank you!" Prompto sobbed.

"And Roxas?"

"Yes?" Roxas could barely produce the single word.

"Tell him...tell him I still love him." Riku finished.

Roxas nodded with whatever strength he had left. "Of course."

"Now, run."

Prompto hoisted Roxas over his shoulder, and the two disappeared into the woods.

* * *

 **I've been waiting to write that Prompto scene for a while, hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did**


	18. Runaway

Prompto and Roxas returned to the Continental Army within days. The second they returned, Prompto dashed to the infirmary, spilling Roxas into a cot to rest and kissing his brother's forehead.

"Prompto...I was so worried...I went looking for you..." Roxas said, tears welling in his eyes, "I'm so sorry..."

"You crazy, crazy kid," Prompto shook his head, his heart swelling with relief, "don't do something that reckless ever again, do you hear? You could've been killed!"

"I know, I know..." Roxas closed his eyes, and Prompto sighed and kissed Roxas' forehead again.

"All that matters is that you're safe now," Prompto decided.

"What's going on? Is Roxas okay? We saw you carrying him to the infirmary!" Sora cried out, dashing to Roxas' cot. Axel and Reno followed, Axel falling at Roxas' side.

"I'm fine," Roxas assured, coughing. His illness wasn't getting better, but it didn't feel like it was getting any worse. The bruises Seifer had left were turning into nasty shades of purple and yellow, and his clothes were caked in dried blood.

"You sure as hell don't _look_ fine," Axel pointed out. He grasped Roxas' hand, kissing it. "You worried the hell out of me..."

"I'm sorry..." Roxas gave his husband a fleeting smile.

"What happened to you?" Reno wondered.

"Not right now..." Roxas decided, "I'll tell you when I feel better - _if_ I feel better..."

"Don't talk like that," Axel scolded.

"I'm so weak right now..." Roxas replied. "Axel...I love you."

"Don't you dare die on me!" Axel gripped Roxas' hand.

"I'll try," Roxas let out a soft chuckle. He turned his head to look at Sora. "I saw Riku..."

Sora's felt the blood beneath his skin turn to ice. "You did...?"

"He said...he said he still loves you." Roxas said.

Sora's hand drifted to his heart. "Oh..."

"Get some rest," Prompto said, "I'll be right here by your side."

Roxas murmured in agreement, and closed his eyes.

"I want to be by his side," Axel said, "I mean...if you don't mind..."

Prompto smiled gently at Axel. "Thank you...I do need the rest..." He moved to the empty cot beside Roxas', collapsing and crashing into sleep.

Axel sat beside Roxas, rubbing his thumb over his hand.

Sora watched them, his heart aching for Riku now that he knew the truth. Still, he bottled up his sadness and cast it aside. He drifted over to Hayner's cot, where Hayner lay with a bandage around his thigh; they may have made it out of the Battle of Harlem Heights alive, but not unscathed.

* * *

Roxas recovered from his wounds and illness to relay his story about his time at the British encampment.

Upon hearing about how Sephiroth used Roxas, Axel's hand tightened into a fist and he stood abruptly, kicking over an empty tin while cursing loudly. "Damn that man to hell!"

Sora stared into nothingness, his mind swimming with Riku's confession. He couldn't think about him anymore; not with a wife and child waiting for him at home.

"If I ever see that man in battle, I won't hesitate to shoot him off his goddamned horse!" Axel declared.

"What will that solve? He's already put his dirty hands on me, his death won't mean anything." Roxas said.

"It will if it also means Riku's freedom." Sora chimed in. "Sephiroth is Riku's father, remember? He has a grip on him like a dog on a leash."

Prompto held his hands up. "Are you all proposing we murder Sephiroth?"

"Not _murder_ ," Reno corrected, "we'll just happen to be aiming at him..."

"I suppose that's different..." Prompto faltered. He turned to his brother. "I'm sorry to have to say this, but I'll have to return to my own troop eventually."

"There isn't a way for you to transfer to ours? I can't risk losing you and not knowing about it," Roxas persisted.

"I've already spent your general's kindness when he contacted my troop leader to let him know I hadn't gone missing in action." Prompto reminded him.

Roxas ground his teeth together. "You have to promise me you'll write."

"I promise that, Roxas," Prompto agreed. He stood, brushing the dirt off his trousers. "I suppose I'll get packing now."

"I'll come with you," Roxas stood, too.

Prompto offered his brother a smile and they returned to their tent.

Sora remained by the fire with the redheaded brothers.

"So...Riku still loves you, huh?" Axel said after a long silence.

"Please don't remind me," Sora answered. "I can't keep thinking about everything that could've been; I have to focus on what I have. Besides, that was a silly children's romance."

"Not from what I heard on Christmas Eve," Reno muttered.

Sora's cheeks flushed. "What do you mean?"

"Don't think we didn't hear you moaning all the way down the hallway." Axel said.

Sora grit his teeth and turned his head; who else had heard them...?

"The man took your virginity, we understand why you're so partial to him." Reno added.

"Not to mention we all knew you fancied men, even before you knew," Axel continued, "Riku was the first person around whom you could be yourself."

"Even so, my wife and son are waiting for me to come home; I can't let them down with something so important as that. It already bothers me that I haven't seen my son in a little over a year; what if I never see him again? What if I never see the man he's grown up to be...?" Sora rambled.

"We won't let that happen," Axel assured, "we'd all put ourselves before you to make sure you get back to them. Same thing with Zack." Axel nodded his head toward the tent in which Zack slept.

"Thank you, but I couldn't ask you to put your lives above mine and Zack's..." Sora said.

"I've lived my life," Reno replied, "I've been kidnapped by Indians with only my brother beside me; I've escaped the Indians who kidnapped us; I've felt a woman's touch; I've felt a man's touch; I've become part of the revolution to fight for the birth of my country...My life doesn't have too much left to experience before I die anyway."

"And I've done all that, too; and I've married the one I love. I suppose it _would_ be nice to settle down somewhere and raise a child - I see the way Roxas looks at Ven and Noct, and I wish there was some way I could fulfill his wish - but even if that doesn't happen, I'll have done everything I've wanted to do." Axel agreed. "You have more life to live than us; you should be allowed to live it."

* * *

The terrible war dragged on for another four years.

When it had seemed they had lost all hope, France stepped in to assist the colonists in their revolution, supplying weapons and other items to aid their allies.

Sora continued to write Naminé, and she spoke of how Ventus was now ten years of age.

"He admires you greatly, and wants nothing more than to see you." Naminé wrote. "He has grown up to be such a sweet boy, kind and caring. He admires the soldiers he saw outside his window, and wants to become a drummer. I encourage him to follow his dreams, but a part of me fears that, if this war continues, he will join the army. Sora, if the time ever comes where he makes that decision, please protect him."

During the four years that had passed, Sora had seen too many deaths; among them had been Zack. He had written a sorrowful letter to Kairi about her husband's passing, to which she responded with a tear-stained thank-you letter.

The rest of the men had nursed their fair share of wounds; Reno even had at least one bullet inside him, perhaps more.

The men counted victories and losses, and despite the hope they had about finally defeating Great Britain, they had grown tired of seeing war tear their friends and family apart.

* * *

The summer of 1781, Sora and his men were stationed in New York. Prompto's squad fought alongside them, which delighted Roxas.

In his heart, Sora knew something great was going to happen; something life-changing. Perhaps he felt the end of the war was near, and that he would soon see his sweet son again. Remembering what Naminé had said about Ventus' age, it upset him that he had been away for so long that he hadn't had time to be a real parent.

The others seemed to sense Sora's excitement, as the air around them seemed to change as well. War-beaten Axel and Reno, both of whom had been neglecting their usual jokes, returned to their casual merriment with Hayner laughing along.

One bright day, as they cleaned the dirt from their muskets in the shade of a large tree, Sora looked into the distance to see the musicians practicing. Unease filled him as he remembered Naminé's most recent letter:

"Ven is insistent on becoming a drummer. I will try to deter him from the danger, but I cannot crush his dream. Please, if he ends up in your care, protect him."

He lay down his musket as if he were in a trance, and stood slowly. Roxas noticed his movement and asked what was the matter.

Sora's eyes fixed on a blond boy in the back of the line, and he pointed a finger at him. "That boy...he looks like you."

Roxas tilted his head up to see clearer. "So he does."

Instinctually, Sora strode over to them, first at a hazy pace. Then, he broke into a casual jog; then, a full run, all while Roxas and Axel were shouting, "Where are you going?"

Sora caught up with the line and skidded to a stop. The blond boy had his back turned to Sora, and he found himself reaching toward him when the lead musician, a stubborn man named Vexen, scolding him to leave their practice alone.

The musicians all turned, and Sora stepped back as he met eyes with the blond drummer.

"Father, is that you?"


	19. Victors

Sora's face paled, and his stomach dropped. "V-Ventus...?"

"I'm sorry, but do you know this man?" Vexen demanded.

Ventus turned his head to Vexen. "He's my father; I joined the army just so I could find him."

"You did...?" Sora felt as if his world had begun to fall apart. "Does your mother know about this?"

Ventus shifted uneasily. "Well, she knows I wanted to be a drummer..."

"You mean, you ran away?" Sora realized.

"I left her a note..." Ventus mumbled.

"Ventus! Don't you know what kind of danger you put yourself in? I've seen drummer boys shot before my very eyes, and you wanted to become one just to see me?" Sora's voice was rising now.

"Call me Ven," Ventus insisted, "and...I thought you'd be happy to see me...Mother wanted me to follow my heart, and my heart wanted to see you again..."

Sora stared at him, awestruck. "N-no...that's not it. Of course I'm happy to see you, it's just...I would've rather waited to see you when I came home."

"But every day Mother worried that you never would come home," Ven explained, "I was afraid, too. I wanted to see my father in case I never got to see him again. Memories only last so long, and I've already begun to forget..."

Sora's heart melted on the spot. "Oh Ven...I'm so sorry..."

He leaned down to hug his son, who stood just about at his chest.

Ven, at almost eleven years of age, strikingly resembled Roxas due to Naminé's blonde hair and Sora's blue eyes; his blond hair rested in messy cowlicks on his head, and his eyes shone like the sky. Pride wasn't even the beginning of what Sora felt when he looked upon Ven's face.

"May I borrow him for a moment?" Sora asked Vexen.

Vexen let out a sigh. "I suppose...the rest of you may take a break as well."

Sora led Ven over to the tree where Ven's uncles sat, and before Sora could even introduce him, they jumped to their feet to embrace Ven.

"The last time I saw you, you were this high." Reno leaned down and lowered his hand so it was at the height of his knee.

"You know...you look a lot like Roxas..." Axel mentioned. "Perhaps we should question whether or not Sora is really your father?"

Roxas punched Axel in the arm. "Don't even joke about that."

"Getting defensive, are we? Do you have something to confess, Roxas?" Axel teased.

"You know the only person I've laid with was you," Roxas protested.

"Please, not in front of my son," Sora begged.

Ven looked around at the familiar faces. "Wish I could've seen Uncle Zack, too..."

The men shifted uncomfortably, awkward silence between them.

Axel, rubbing his neck, said, "Yeah...we're sorry you never got to meet him again..."

"We'll tell Noct that his dad was one hell of a fighter," Reno offered.

"That's exactly why I wanted to come here," Ven said, "I wanted to meet my father lest something terrible happened to him, too. I tried to convince Noctis to come with me, but he wouldn't."

"And maybe he was right to do so," Sora said. "Ven...may I have a word with you, alone?"

Ven smiled up at his father. "Of course."

The two parted from their family and strolled through the camp. The words itched as Sora let them out.

"Ven...I'm more than thrilled to see the young man you've become. But this war is no place for boys like you; you should be out playing with friends. You should be enjoying every moment of your childhood." Sora began.

Ven nodded. "The streets weren't too safe when I was littler...Noctis and I played inside a lot."

"But I can tell this war will be over soon, and I want you to be able to play outside with Noctis. I want you to be able to grow. A place like this isn't for you..." Sora continued.

Ven caught on quickly. "You want me to go home, don't you?"

Sora sighed. "For your mother's sake, you should return home."

Ven frowned. "I thought you were going to be like her, telling me I should follow my dreams..."

"And I desperately want you to do just that," Sora agreed, "Just...not here."

"Father, I wanted to do this; I wanted to stand alongside you during battle. There's no way I can give up what I've wanted to do since I was a child." Ven protested.

"Ven, you still are a child!" Sora cried. "You have a life worth living ahead of you! I will not allow you to potentially lose the life you have!"

"Father, please, let me stay by you! For years I've waited at home to see the man my mother spoke so fondly of! I thought you would've been a little happier to see me, too..." Ven faltered.

"I am happy to see you, Ven; I'm just scared that you'll die by my side." Sora sighed.

"And I'm scared you'll never come home." Ven added.

The two locked eyes, father and son, for the first time in a long time.

"Please...let me stay with you..." Ven begged softly.

Sora sighed, closing his eyes and pursing his lips. "I suppose..."

Ven's eyes lit up.

"However, I forbid you to enter combat." Sora finished.

Ven knit his eyebrows. "How is that any different from returning home?"

"You'll know firsthand if something happens to me, and if I'm lucky at all, I'll get to say my goodbyes to you." Sora pointed out. "And I'll know you're safe. Is this a fair trade?"

Ven sighed. "Yes, Father."

Sora held out his hand, and they shook like partners. Then, Sora embraced his son like family.

* * *

September of 1781, the world changed forever.

Sora had written a terrified Naminé concerning the whereabouts of their son, and she was relieved to find out he had made it to his father's side. Up to this point, Ven had followed Sora's orders to stay away from battle, despite Vexen's demands.

For Ven's eleventh birthday, they held a small celebration in the campground. The night was clear and the stars glittered in the sky.

"Do you think there are other worlds besides ours?" Ven asked.

Sora tilted his head back. "I don't see why there wouldn't be."

Ven smiled. "If there are other worlds, do you think we'll ever be able to reach them?"

"I don't know," Sora admitted.

Ven leaned against Sora's shoulder. "Father, I'm glad I ran away."

Sora let out a weak laugh. "Your behavior was reckless..."

"I know..." Ven muttered.

"But, I am glad that you are safe here next to me." Sora added.

* * *

On the morning of September 28th, colonial and French troops gathered in Yorktown.

The sharp rapping of the drums rattled Sora's bones, the encroaching fear that his son was among them residing in his gut. He had told Ven to stay at the camp, and to his relief, he had.

Before they knew it, British troops engulfed them in endless gunfire. Sora fired his rifle back, adding to the limitless clamor.

Charging forth, feet pounding over dirt and bodies, Sora and the others pushed their way through the masses of troops.

Red and blue coats spattered with blood alike fell to the ground, forgotten in the dust.

Through the day and through the night, the colonial army and their French allies battered the British; for days on end, the bloodshed continued.

October 16th, sunrise approached, the tapping of the drums crisp in the soldiers' ears.

Sora and his men advanced on the British ahead of them, as the British charged at them in return.

Even from this distance, Roxas recognized them as the soldiers he had met in the British encampment: Seifer, Rai, and Fuu, all led by Captain Sephiroth who glanced over from horseback.

Squinting down the barrel of his musket, Roxas sent a bullet flying into Seifer's chest.

Beside him, Axel aimed carefully at Fuu, ripping a fatal wound just below Fuu's breast.

Rai fell shortly after, a bullet in his side courtesy of Reno.

Seeing his men (and woman) fallen, Sephiroth eyed the battlefield until he spotted a single drummer: Ven.

Sora followed Sephiroth's gaze, finding Ven among the crowd. Anger burned in his stomach, and he pushed past the others to reach Ven.

"Ven! Ventus!" Sora shouted, his voice drowned out by the gunshots.

His world seemed to slow. Sephiroth, who had been arguing with the silver-haired soldier beside him, shoved him aside and stole his musket. He pointed the barrel at the blond drummer.

 _"VEN!"_

The barrel of the gun erupted in smoke, the bullet sailing through the air. Blood spurted from Ven's chest, and he fell back from the impact.

Sora dropped to his knees, catching his son as he fell.

"VEN!"

"Father..." Ven groaned, his hand just above his heart.

"Prompto, take Ven away from the combat! I'll take out Sephiroth myself." Sora demanded.

Prompto slung his gun over his shoulder and took to Ven's side. He ripped the drum away to make the boy's body lighter, and scooped him up, carrying him off the battlefield.

Sora gripped his musket, peering down the barrel. He fired, and Sephiroth fell from his horse.

Defying orders, Sora disappeared from the battlefield, rushing to Ven's side.

Prompto had laid him in the safety of an alley. Blood seeped through his coat, and his breathing had turned shallow.

"Ven..." Sora had already begun to sob, but he forced himself to be quiet for his son's sake.

"Father, I'm so sorry...I should've stayed..." Ven said, tears dripping down his dirty face.

"I don't care about that now, what's done is done," Sora assured.

"Father...tell Mother that I'm sorry I disobeyed orders..." Ven said.

"It's going to be alright, Ven," Sora lied, knowing his son wouldn't last long.

"I love you, Father..." Ven offered.

"I love you too, son." Sora replied, pressing his lips to his son's head. He clenched the boy's hand in his, a hand he hadn't held since the boy was merely an infant. "I'm so sorry this war took me from you...I didn't have the chance to be your father..."

"No...you...you're a good father..." Ven said, his last breath rattling his body. He exhaled, and his spirit left him.

Sora remembered the blueness of Ven's eyes as the light left them, closing for eternity. He embraced his son's body, sobbing until he could sob no more.

* * *

Two days later, the war ended. The colonists - no, Americans - had finally gained the independence they had battled long and hard for.

And despite this, Sora knew he had won nothing, because he had lost everything.

* * *

 **Look...I'm trying to be "historically accurate", but some things gotta happen for drama (ie the horse)**


	20. Adulterer

Sora buried his son days after the war's end, a single boy among the other fallen soldiers (had it been his decision, he would've demanded a proper burial for Ventus). He wrote to Naminé of their son's passing, tears dotting the page and blotting the ink in some places.

They escorted the British out of Yorktown, where they would stay until returning home. The French soon departed as well, and the American soldiers saw them off for their departure.

Heading to the nearest tavern afterward, Roxas noticed something: hidden away in an alley, a dirt-caked, black-haired boy with eyes the color of honey sat crouched, a tiny scrap of bread in his filthy hands. He looked to be about eleven, but his emaciated frame made him look older as he neared the resemblance of a skeleton.

"Axel, look." He nodded his head toward the boy.

They gathered at the mouth of the alley, but did not go deeper in case the boy decided to run away. Axel and Roxas approached the boy slowly, and the boy tensed.

"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you." Roxas assured.

 _"Je...je ne comprends pas..."_ the boy answered.

"Dammit, does anyone speak French?" Axel asked, his gruff tone frightening the boy more.

"Axel, lower your tone," Roxas scolded. "Do you speak English?"

The boy regarded him with his honey eyes before replying. _"L'anglais...?_ _Je..._ I...speak little..."

Roxas beamed. "Great!" He placed a hand on his own chest. "Roxas."

Axel did the same, saying his own name.

The boy put his hand on his own chest. _"Je m'appelle Vanitas_...Vanitas."

"Vanitas? Is that your name?" Roxas asked.

Vanitas nodded.

Roxas looked over at Vanitas' hands, the scrap of bread too small and too moldy for sustenance. "We're going to the tavern; come with us. We'll feed you."

Vanitas seemed to understand the word "food". He rose to his feet slowly, and they led him out of the dark alley into the light.

* * *

There should not have been any British in the tavern, save for a certain silver-haired soldier sitting at the bar, his mug half-full of mead.

Sora's heart nearly stopped when his eyes fell upon Riku, and his skin paled.

"You should talk to him," Reno whispered.

"No," Sora said firmly, "I've had enough of the British."

He sat with his family, ordering nothing but a pint of mead; his stomach had been too disagreeing when it came to food since Ven's death. Naminé had written him back, thanking him for the notice. No doubt she had cried, as the paper was crinkled with dried tears.

Roxas ordered an extra meal for Vanitas, whose eyes glinted with the deep desire to devour his meal, but knew to pace himself.

The family did not speak much throughout dinner, and soon the sun sank below the horizon.

"I suppose we'll turn in for the night." Roxas said, standing. "Vanitas? You can share a room with Axel and me; we'll request a room with two beds."

Vanitas nodded, following them down the hall.

Hayner was the next to go, having said nothing all through the night. He had been missing Olette, as well as Pence. Prompto soon followed.

Reno, the last to leave, clapped Sora on the shoulder and said, "Talk to him."

Sora, his mind fuzzy with mead, glanced over at Riku, who still sat at the bar.

Reno disappeared upstairs, and it felt as if the bar was empty despite the others around.

Sora didn't want to speak; he had no choice when Riku asked, "Is this seat taken?"

"No."

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

"...No."

Riku sat across from Sora, his mug still half-full. Sora briefly wondered if Riku had drank more than half a pint.

"I haven't seen you in a while..." He offered.

Sora didn't answer; instead, he took a swig from his mug.

Riku sighed. "You're probably wondering what I'm still doing here..."

Sora had been wondering, but wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Well...Sephiroth died in battle, and I figured that was an invitation for my freedom. With no officer's control, I decided to let myself go." Riku answered.

Sora finished off the last of his mead and stood. "I'm going to bed."

He stormed off, but Riku followed. "Sora, please..."

He caught Sora by the wrist, but he wrenched free of his grip.

"Let go of me!" Sora demanded.

"Sora, please, listen to me!" Riku begged.

"What is there to listen to? I know you still love me, but I...our romance was a silly teenager's romance; we have to face the destiny that was given to us. My destiny is with Naminé now..." Sora said. "Please...just leave me alone and don't - "

Sora was cut off as Riku captured his lips. His eyes fell shut as he melted into the kiss, and a warmth ignited in his blood. He had avoided kissing Naminé for the very reason that he could never feel that warmth with her.

Their kiss broke, and they stood in silence briefly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." Riku admitted. "I've missed you so..."

"Riku..." the name lingered on Sora's lips.

Desire replaced his rationality as the alcohol filled him, and Sora griped, "I've longed for your touch."

"Sora...no, you were right; you have a wife and child waiting for you at home," Riku reminded him.

"My son is dead," Sora spat, "I watched Sephiroth's bullet pierce his flesh..."

Riku stopped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"I've craved you," Sora gripped Riku's shirt, drunkenly stumbling into him. "Please...take me away from everything I have to face come morning..."

Riku's integrity crumbled at the sight of Sora's wanton gaze, and he hurried to his room, dragging Sora behind him. He slammed the door shut, routinely stripping his shirt, shoes, and socks. He pushed Sora onto the bed, sprawling over him.

Sora's hands wandered up Riku's sides as their lips collided into a fit of passion.

"Riku..." Sora whispered, his eyes fluttering.

"We...we shouldn't be doing this..." Riku mentioned, but he was unable to stop. He had succumbed to Sora's desire.

"Touch me..." Sora begged.

Riku unbuttoned Sora's shirt, letting it fall apart. He buried his face in Sora's chest, kissing and licking his skin.

"You're still so beautiful," Riku murmured, rolling his tongue over Sora's nipples.

Sora bit his lip, running his fingers through Riku's hair.

"For too long have I forgotten what making love feels like," Sora mused.

"What do you mean...?" Riku wondered, his wet lips stamped down Sora's torso.

"I've felt nothing for so long..." Sora explained, "even when Ventus was - conceived - I couldn't find the desire to do this with my wife...she never gave me the feelings I felt with you."

Riku stopped, his lips just at the knot of Sora's trousers.

"Riku?"

"You're married...I'm...this is wrong." Riku insisted.

Sora combed his fingers through Riku's silver locks and locked eyes with him. "Please...don't stop..."

Riku sighed, untying Sora's trousers distractedly. He slid them down Sora's legs, leaving Sora in his undergarments, evidence of Sora's desire a secret no more.

"You're already hard...?" Riku wondered, pressing his palm against Sora's bulge.

"Mm...I started getting hard when you sat down..." Sora admitted.

Riku's cheeks flushed, and with nimble fingers, he freed Sora's length from his undergarments. Replacing his dread with desire, Riku eagerly downed Sora's cock into his warm, wet mouth.

Sora hissed a curse beneath his breath and pressed his palm against Riku's forehead.

Riku's eager tongue curled around Sora's dick, tasting the sweet saltiness of his skin. His green eyes threw Sora a hazy gaze filled with desire when he occasionally glanced up at him.

Sora squirmed underneath Riku's control, his body responding to Riku's touch.

Slowly, Riku recoiled. He dragged Sora's undergarments off, making a spectacle of removing the man's clothes.

"Sora...how long has it been...?" Riku wondered.

"H-huh?"

"Since I...since we did this...?" Riku's fingers brushed Sora's thigh.

"I was fifteen, you were sixteen..." Sora answered.

"How old are you now?"

"I'm...thirty-one." For the first time, Sora realized his age. By colonial standards, he had become an old man, and he still hadn't experienced much of domestic life since the war.

"Me too..." Riku replied solemnly.

Sora's voice softened. "Riku? Don't stop..."

Riku smiled - something he hadn't done since the war - and brushed his thumb over Sora's thigh. He spread Sora's legs apart and pressed his lips to the tender skin, licking over the junction between Sora's inner thigh, so close to his sensitivity.

Impatient, Sora tugged gently at Riku's hair. "I want you..."

"Mm, I know..." Riku murmured. "But I haven't touched you in so long...I want to savor every second with you."

Riku lay his arm across Sora's body, reaching up to touch his chest as he sucked a small bruise on Sora's thigh.

"Riku..." Sora whispered breathlessly, his head spinning. He felt as if he were losing his virginity all over again.

With his other hand, Riku popped two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them to wet them. He brushed them over Sora's hole, and Sora shivered.

"Wh-Why are your fingers wet...?" He asked.

"I licked them," Riku answered. "Are you ready?"

Sora nodded, and Riku plunged his fingers into Sora's entrance. Sora arched his back, a hot stinging pain tearing him.

"Riku, it hurts..." Sora groaned.

"I'm sorry, the spit is drying..." Riku answered. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, don't stop now," Sora begged.

Riku nodded, sliding his fingers against Sora's walls, which loosened gradually.

" _Ungh_...Riku...it hurts but it feels good..." Sora mumbled.

Riku spit on his hand and plunged a third finger inside, the saliva dripping down his wrist.

Sora gripped the sheets tightly, his body rigid as the pressure built. Riku gently slipped his fingers out, then took to undoing his own trousers.

Sora watched, softly stroking his own cock to keep himself busy as Riku teased Sora with just barely revealing himself in the flesh.

"Did you touch yourself like that when I left?" Riku wondered.

"Sometimes...when I missed you so much I couldn't do anything..." Sora admitted, "I'd go into your room at the tavern, hoping the blankets still smelled like you even after I washed them far more than the other rooms' blankets..."

Riku chuckled. "You're so naughty, Sora..."

"Can you blame me...? Did you think about me?" Sora retorted playfully.

"I didn't get a lot of privacy in training," Riku replied, "but if I did...of course I thought about you..." He let out a gentle laugh. "One time, Sephiroth almost caught me..."

Sora's cheeks flushed at the thought of Riku hastily pumping himself to finish before returning to training. He barely noticed until Riku moved to the bed that he was completely naked.

"Riku...you're so beautiful." Sora sighed.

Riku leaned down to kiss Sora gently. "Thank you; you too..."

He draped Sora's legs over his shoulders, a position Sora hadn't found himself in before. His muscles strained in protest as he forced himself into this new shape.

"Are you ready?" Riku asked.

"Yes," Sora breathed.

Riku spat into his hand again, stroking his own cock and coating it with the slippery substance. He pressed the tip to Sora's entrance, slowly squeezing himself in. Sora's walls, reluctant at first, gradually spread to accommodate Riku's size.

Riku laced his fingers between Sora's, and he captured Sora's lips in his; they were fully connected as Riku began a slow, sensual rhythm in his hips.

Sora kissed Riku with desperation, aching to fill his body with the warmth Naminé had unknowingly failed to give him. To his happiness, Riku's kiss alone was enough to send Sora's body into inferno.

Riku thrust his hips swiftly now, the tip of his cock rubbing against Sora's prostate. Sora jerked, each subtle brush sending his body into convulsions of pleasure.

"Riku..." Sora murmured, his eyes glazed with lust.

"Sora..." Riku whispered in return, his eyes locked on his lover's. He squeezed Sora's hand, his pace growing faster as his body became more desperate for release.

"R-Riku...I'm going to cum..." Sora groaned, his cock twitching in response.

"Me too..." Riku grunted, ramming his hips into Sora's ass.

Sora grasped Riku's hand as his body seized, his release tearing through him. His eyes were forced shut, and the small of his back lifted from the bed as his semen spurted out. Unfortunately, the unfamiliar position of his legs caused him to pull a muscle, the hot agony turning his pleasured moan into a pained cry.

Riku, unable to tell the difference at that moment, gripped Sora's thigh as his body went rigid. His orgasm sent pleasure bursting through his body, and his release carelessly spurted inside Sora.

"RIKU!" Sora shouted, his thigh still screaming in pain. "OW!"

"H-huh?" Riku replied dumbly, his mind still numb from the pleasure.

Sora pusher Riku off to the side, accidentally forcing Riku out of his ass. Sora seethed as the sudden feeling overwhelmed him, and he clutched his cramped thigh to his body.

"I pulled a muscle..." Sora groaned.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to!" Riku replied quickly. "Here...walking on it stretches it back out."

He helped Sora off the bed, letting him lean against him as he walked him around the room until the pain subsided.

Propped against Riku's warm body, Sora felt like a young man first experiencing love again.

"Is it better?" Riku asked, and Sora nodded. Playfully, Riku pushed Sora back onto the bed.

"Do I sense a round two?" Sora joked.

"Do you even have the stamina, old man?" Riku retorted.

"You're older than I am!" Sora laughed.

Riku flopped onto the bed beside him, pulling the covers up. Sora nestled up to Riku, curling into his warmth.

"I missed you so much," he murmured.

"I missed you, too," Riku agreed. "I...no, I shouldn't say that..."

"Please, say it," Sora begged softly, already knowing what Riku was going to say.

Riku kissed Sora's forehead. "I love you...I love you so much..."

Sora's heart twisted. "I love you, too..."

"I wish there was a way we could be together, forever..." Riku sighed.

Sora racked his mind for an answer. "Well, you might not want to act on this idea right away, but...Kairi's husband died in the war...you could remarry her so we could always be close."

Riku chuckled. "You don't mind sharing me with your sister?"

"Not like that!" Sora cried, pushing Riku lightly. "But like I said, she might want some time to mourn..."

"What about your wife? Even if the physical distance is solved, I don't know if I could continue...this..." Riku admitted.

Sora's heart dropped. "Neither do I...God, I feel so awful now..."

Riku grimaced. "Me too...but...that doesn't change my feelings for you." He kissed Sora's forehead. "I'll talk to you in the morning - clothed, downstairs."

Sora nodded. "Goodnight, Riku."

"Goodnight, Sora."

Sora closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. For once, he didn't have nightmares.

* * *

 **\- "I...I don't understand..."**

 **\- "English?"**

 **\- "My name is Vanitas."**

 **Don't fucking cheat on your partners, idk why but I always do this with SoRiku...**


	21. Husband

Sora woke pressed against Riku's body, a strong arm wrapped around his waist. At first, he felt a strong burst of happiness in his heart; then, immense dread filled his stomach with a leaden feeling.

Riku's eyes fluttered open, finding a troubled-looking Sora beside him.

"Good morning...?" Riku offered.

Sora noiselessly swung his legs over the bed, burying his face in his hands.

Riku's feet touched the floorboards, and he said to Sora's back, "I'll talk to you out there." He silently dressed himself and closed the door.

Sora slid his hands down his face, the guilt settling like silt at the bottom of a river. He stood, his lower half aching, and dressed himself. He felt dirty, though he knew no amount of water would wash away his sin.

Weary, he met Riku in the tavern. He found Axel and Roxas had woken, but the boy they had brought with them had not. They gave him a slight wave in acknowledgement, but Sora passed by and plopped down across from Riku.

"I'm really sorry," Riku began, "my judgment was skewed, and I shouldn't have let you seduce me."

"It's all my fault," Sora dismissed, "We should've buried our romance a long time ago."

"It was harder for me to let go than it was for you," Riku explained, "my heart could never love another."

"Did you try?" Sora asked.

"Of course I tried," Riku scoffed, "nothing ever felt the same."

"For years I pretended to love Naminé, but I feared telling her the truth," Sora agreed. "What am I to do now?"

"Tell her about me," Riku answered, "tell her how you fell in love with me."

Sora stared down at his hands. "I'd break her heart..."

"If she loves you, she'll understand," Riku said.

"And what if she doesn't?" Sora wondered.

"Then...I suppose it was never meant to be." Riku replied.

"I buried our son...it was meant to be somehow. I can't stop thinking about Ven's eyes, how the light left them so quickly all because of - Sephiroth..." Sora faltered, lowering his head.

Riku sighed. "I am truly sorry to hear about your son..."

"I wanted you to meet him," Sora said, "I hoped someday you'd come back and help me raise him."

"I've never been good with children," Riku shook his head.

"Ven would've loved you," Sora groaned, "he was so kind and I...I couldn't take care of him how Naminé asked..."

"Sora," Riku said gently, lifting Sora's chin up, "upon your return home, tell her."

Sora nodded, the tears stinging in his eyes. "Will you visit me someday?"

Riku nodded. "That is, if I'm not running from the law."

"Running from the law...?" Sora repeated.

"Once they find out I haven't gone back to Britain, they'll track me down. But for now, I can hope that they won't." Riku explained. "I hope we meet again someday."

Sora let a fleeting smile flicker across his lips. "I do, as well."

* * *

The ragged gang of men returned to their rightful homes within weeks. Prompto had gone home to Cindy, ready to start a family now that the war had ended. Axel and Roxas brought Vanitas back with them, aiming to take care of him and hopefully learn French while they taught him English. Reno returned to the shipyard, now free of British tariffs. Hayner returned to Olette, also looking to start a family.

Sora sighed as he opened the tavern doors, and was immediately tackled by Naminé. He wrapped his leaden arms around his wife as she cried quietly into his shoulder. They agreed to visit Ventus' grave soon. Kairi threw her arms around her brother, agreeing to travel with them to visit Zack's grave. Noctis, who was about Ven's age and had barely remembered Sora, shook his hand as Sora relayed to him the bravery of his father.

That night, Sora and Naminé sat in the empty tavern. Both said, "I have to speak to you."

Naminé went first: "My sister, Celes, had a daughter. She died during childbirth, and her husband died in the war. Their daughter, Lunafreya, has no place to go; I offered to adopt her as my own, but I wanted your opinion as well."

"I wish I could've been a better father to Ventus," Sora answered, "and though I know I can never, ever replace him, I feel as if I must take in your sister's child to make up for the father Ven lacked."

"I will let my father know," Naminé agreed, "the child is in his custody as we speak."

Sora nodded, his stomach roiling with the truth he had to spill.

"Also...I know it's sudden, but...I want to try to have another child as well." Naminé added. "I wanted two children, but..."

She glanced away, tears forming. Sora placed a hand on hers.

"I understand. I'd be more than happy to have another child with you." He gave her a weak smile. "But for now...we should plan to visit Ven."

* * *

The two visited Ven's grave a few weeks later. Gray clouds hung in the air the day they traveled to the site, the looming threat of rain beating down on them. Sora gripped Naminé's hand, the strength of his heart already shattering. He knew, as he gazed upon his son's headstone, that he had been proof of Sora's love and care for Naminé. Now that the world was without him, Sora doubted himself.

"What was the last thing he said?" Naminé asked.

"He...he told me I had been a good father..." Sora answered, "because I doubted myself so..."

Naminé squeezed his hand. "He was right, then."

"No...I wasn't there for his childhood..." Sora dismissed, hanging his head.

"You were there when he needed you, and that's all that was asked." Naminé assured.

Sora knelt at Ven's grave, his fingertips tracing the stone. "I love you, Ven."

A cold wind blew through the trees, and thunder rumbled low in the distance, like the sound of an animal growling.

Sora's heart twisted, knowing fully that Ven had heard him. He only wished Ven could be there when he needed him.

* * *

Lunafreya, a small blonde baby girl of perhaps no more than five months old, arrived at the tavern with Naminé's father. Upon seeing her bright face, Sora immediately burst into tears. Though she resembled the woman Celes whom Sora had never met, he also saw Ven's smile in her eyes.

"She's beautiful," he said, his voice weak.

"She is," Naminé agreed, "like my sister was..."

"What was she like, your sister?" Sora wondered.

"Beautiful," Naminé began, staring into space wistfully, "independent...she was a little aloof - in fact, she preferred to be alone than in the company of men. It seemed as if she would never marry...but she did..."

"What do you suppose Luna here will be like?" Sora dangled a finger above Luna's head, Luna reaching out to grab it.

"Independent, kind..." Naminé mumbled, as if in a daze. "There's...someone coming up the road to the tavern."

Sora glanced up, seeing Roxas and Axel heading their way. Behind them trailed Vanitas.

They opened the doors themselves, striding inside.

"We came to see our new niece," Roxas said.

Sora approached them, holding Luna out to them. Luna smiled, grasping the air for one of her uncles' fingers. Axel let her hold his, and he smiled.

"Vani, this is Luna," Sora explained.

Vanitas nodded, drinking in Sora's English. "Luna..."

"Your English has gotten so much better in just a few months." Sora acknowledged.

"Much thanks," Vani replied.

"Sora, I have some exciting news to tell you," Naminé said, a genuine smile on her face.

"Yes...?" Sora tilted his head to her.

Her smile shone brighter than the stars. "I'm expecting."

Sora's heart soared, his body feeling lighter than air as he was filled with happiness once again.

"That's excellent news!" He beamed.

"Congratulations, you two," Roxas offered, clapping Sora on the back.

The tavern doors swung open, revealing Kairi and Noctis. Naminé ran to greet Kairi, immediately relaying the news. Kairi laughed aloud with joy, throwing her arms around Naminé.

"You'll have another cousin, Noctis!" Kairi exclaimed.

Noctis gave a brief but genuine smile - he was almost a teenager now, and he didn't have many cousins his age besides Vanitas, and he missed having a cousin to speak to.

As the family rejoiced, they almost didn't notice the man standing in the doorway.

"Having a celebration without me?" Riku asked.

Sora paled, his stomach sinking. He passed Luna over to Naminé, approaching Riku as if he had become an apparition in the doorway.

"Riku...I didn't expect to see you again so soon..." He said.

"So soon? I thought you hadn't seen Riku since the war began?" Naminé said.

Riku gave Sora a particular glance, realizing Sora had not come clean about his brief affair.

"I suppose the time seems to fly by..." Sora answered.

Riku deepened the furrow in his brow, while Roxas and Axel (who had heard the two during their affair) shifted uncomfortably.

"It's great to see you again. Please, stay as long as you'd like." Sora offered quickly.

"I wasn't planning on staying at the Destiny Inn," Riku answered flatly.

A brief silence hung between them.

"Where were you planning on staying...?" Sora wondered tentatively.

"Well, I might find another tavern in town," Riku said, "or stay with one of your relatives, if possible?"

"Kairi, you don't mind if Riku stays with you, do you?" Sora asked almost frantically.

She scowled at Sora, but changed her expression when facing Riku. "Riku, would you like to come stay with me?"

"Thank you, Kairi, but I'm afraid it would be unsightly for a bachelor such as I to reside in the home of a young widow." Riku excused.

"Riku, I really insist on your company," Kairi pressed with clenched teeth.

Riku sighed and gave her a smile. "Your hospitality is most appreciated."

Kairi grabbed Sora by the sleeve and dragged him to the kitchen. "What the hell is going on?" She hissed.

"Nothing is going on!" Sora insisted.

"That's doubtful," Kairi retorted, "the tension was so thick, we could feel it. Now tell me the truth."

Sora hung his head. "Riku and I...we had an affair about a month and a half ago, before I came home."

Kairi's hand slowly drifted to her mouth. "Oh..."

"I obviously haven't told Naminé yet," Sora added, "and...I suggested to him that he marry you so he and I can be close."

"And then what, you'll have an ongoing affair with him forever? Naminé isn't stupid, Sora; she'll catch on eventually. And I would rather you tell her and explain yourself before she finds out on her own! Do I make myself clear?" Kairi growled.

Sora gulped and nodded swiftly.

* * *

Sora lay Luna in Ven's old bassinet, his hand lingering on the wood. His smile faded quickly, and he sat down on his bed.

"Is something bothering you?" Naminé's comforting voice inquired.

Sora's stomach trembled as he eased out the truth. "Riku and I...we had more than just a brotherly relationship..."

Naminé remained silent, patiently waiting.

"We...I...fell in love with him..." Sora admitted, staring at the floor, "he made love to me when we were about sixteen..."

Naminé knit her brows and pursed her lips.

Sora clenched his fist. "Then he left, and I pined for years, then we had that fight and I pined harder...finally we met again after the war was over and...I had an affair with him."

Naminé exhaled silently, turning on her side and throwing the covers over herself.

Sora buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

Naminé said only one thing, "Was your love for me always a lie...?"

Sora paused, expecting her to be bitter and receiving what sounded like the opposite. "No. I love you very much, but very differently. I'm sorry, but I will never feel the passion I feel for Riku; but I will always love you as the mother of my children, as the woman whose presence made me happy when I have been so sad for so long."

Naminé did not answer; she only sighed softly as she has drifted off to sleep.


	22. Widower

After Sora's confession, Naminé seemed to distance herself. She had said she wasn't upset that Sora was attracted to men; she was more upset that, despite everything, she could never give Sora what he really wanted.

Riku stayed with Kairi and Noctis, helping raise Noctis as his own son. Though Noctis was almost already grown, there were still a few skills he did not yet acquire.

A few months before Naminé was due, Sora, Kairi, and Noctis went to Zack's grave.

Noctis knelt at his father's headstone, paying his respects to the man he barely remembered.

Then he stood, turning to Kairi and Sora. "Both my father and my closest friend are dead," he said, "a stranger lives in our house and teaches me things as if he were my father. Tell me, what will happen now?"

Kairi knit her brows and clasped her hands together. "I don't know, Noct. I suppose I will marry Riku, just so you can say you have a father..."

"But I know of his relationship with you, Uncle Sora," Noctis added, "What will I do if people find out my uncle is having an affair with my stepfather?"

"No one is going to find out, Noctis," Sora assured, "because Naminé and I are leaving Boston once the baby is born."

"What?" Kairi whirled around.

"Naminé and I have been planning this for a while," Sora explained, "we're going to move out of Boston. I'm going to finally forget about Riku, and we'll start a life anew. No more secrets, no more sadness; just me, Naminé, and our children."

"Do Mother and Father know about this?" Kairi inquired.

"I talked with them about it," Sora replied.

"Who will run the Destiny Inn?" Kairi demanded. "Noct and I must keep up the general store."

"The Destiny Inn will have to close its doors," Sora answered simply.

"But that was in the family for generations! You can't just give it up!" Kairi mentioned.

"Perhaps I'll sell it," Sora suggested, "please...let's just pay our respects."

Kairi's voice ceased, and she turned away in silence.

* * *

July 4th, 1782, Naminé was stricken with a terrible illness. She remained in bed, clinging on to her health so she could give birth to her child, as the due date crept near.

Sora organized the expenses that would cost him their migration, each number he ticked down worrying him.

The tavern door swinging open forced him to look up from his quill and parchment. Axel strode forward, his back straight and a serious expression sculpted onto his face.

"Axel, what a surprise," Sora offered, "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm willing to make you an offer," Axel said, "I want to take the Destiny Tavern off your hands."

Sora's eyes widened. "You can't be serious..."

"I am," Axel assured, "Roxas and I can take care of this place. That way, it will still stay in your family's possession. I can pay, if you want me to."

"No, no, that's fine," Sora reassured, "I just didn't expect anyone to offer. Are you really sure about this? It's far different than working at the shipyard."

"I can handle it," Axel said confidently, "besides, Roxas will be with me."

Sora shook Axel's hand. "I trust you two wholeheartedly. Please, take good care of this place."

* * *

At the first strike of midnight on July 19th, Naminé went into labor. For hours, her weary body attempted to give birth to her child. Her health had been sapped fully, but Naminé desperately clung to her thread of life.

Sora sat beside her, gripping her hand. Sweat dripped down her forehead, from the harsh exercise of labor and from the fever burning inside her.

Waiting outside the room, hearing her pained cries, were Kairi, Cloud, and Aerith.

Sora reached beside him and dabbed Naminé's forehead with a damp cloth. Her chest heaved, and her skin felt like fire.

"Naminé come on, you can do it," Sora assured, but his doubt crawled up from the pit of his stomach to torment him.

Despite her sickness, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Sora's family entered the room shortly after to welcome the child.

Naminé closed her eyes, sleep immediately taking her. She slept for almost several days, but when she woke, she had hardly recovered.

Sora remained by her bedside, vowing to be a good husband to her.

"Sora," she said, her voice weak, "I don't think...I'm going to make it..."

"No, you'll be fine, I know it!" Sora dismissed, grasping her hand.

Naminé just barely shook her head. "I feel so weak...I know I won't last much longer."

"You'll be alright, Naminé. Is there anything I can get you?" Sora asked.

She inhaled deeply, her breath rattling. "I want to see Riku."

Sora was taken aback. "What? Why? I told you I shall finally forget about him once we leave."

"Please Sora, let me see him. I deserve to see the man who loves my husband far more than I." Naminé begged. "Please, go down to the general store and find him."

Sora pursed his lips and nodded. He dashed out the door, feet pounding against the stone road, chest heaving as he pushed himself further.

He burst through the doors of the general store. Kairi stood at the counter, shocked at Sora's entrance.

"Naminé...sick...wants to...see Riku..." Sora huffed.

Kairi nodded quickly, fetching Riku from the storage room.

"What does she want to see me for?" Riku wondered.

"Don't know..." Sora gasped, ushering him out the door.

They sprinted back to the tavern, rushing upstairs to find Naminé still barely clinging to life.

Sora collapsed by her bedside, gripping her hand.

"Riku," Naminé said, her eyes drifting to him.

Riku knelt by her bed. "You wanted to see me?"

"Please...take care of Sora, and my children..." She pleaded, "give to him...every little ounce of love...that I could not."

"Naminé..." Sora shook his head.

"Take care...of Luna and...Tidus..."

"Tidus?" Riku inquired.

"My newborn son...I have decided to name him Tidus..." Naminé answered.

Sora stared at his wife, amazed. "Naminé please, you have to live. I don't want to raise our children without you..."

"I'm sorry, Sora," Naminé smiled, "but my time...is almost gone..."

"I wish I could've been a better husband to you," Sora lamented.

"You are all I could ask for," Naminé assured. She turned her head to Riku. "I'm glad I could've met you once...as who you really are to Sora..."

Riku nodded. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Sora," Naminé added, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Sora returned, the tears streaming down his face.

Naminé turned her head, looking to the sky. "At last...I shall see my son again..."

Her eyes closed, and she sighed her last breath.

Sobs racked Sora's body, and he gripped Naminé's limp hand in his. Riku reached out to him, but could not bring himself to touch him.

* * *

A month after Naminé's death, Sora proceeded to move. He bought his horse and his supplies, holding his children in the seat of the small carriage. His father's rifle was strapped to his back.

"Sora, are you sure about this?" Kairi asked.

"I have to," Sora said, "there is more for me out there than there is here."

He turned to his parents. "Mother, Father, I am afraid I was not honest with you."

"Sora, what is it?" Aerith wondered.

"Riku and I were lovers," Sora explained, "I pined for him for years; but now I think it is time I finally make for myself a new life."

Aerith covered her mouth with her hand, and Cloud sighed. Then...they opened their arms and embraced their son.

"It doesn't matter to us who you love, as long as you are loved." Aerith said.

"You're not upset with me?" Sora asked.

"Of course not," Cloud said, "though I wish you hadn't kept this secret from us for so long."

"I admit, I was afraid you wouldn't take the news well," Sora said, "but now I know I should not have been so scared. Riku loved me..."

"It's true," Riku's voice added as he strolled up the road. "But Sora, I know that perhaps this isn't the time for me to speak, but...I want to visit you out there. Please, write to me someday."

Sora nodded. He still so desperately wanted for Riku to kiss him, to convince him to stay by his side, but he knew he could not live in Boston anymore.

He clambered into his carriage, gripping the reins.

"Where will you go?" Kairi wondered.

"Wherever my horse takes me," Sora answered. He flicked the reins, and his horse galloped off, leaving Boston behind.

* * *

 **AN: Someday I'll write a fanfic when neither Naminé nor Xion are the ones getting killed off...**


	23. Father

Years passed, and Sora had not written a single letter to Riku.

His children were now about five years old. Luna had Naminé's delicate features, and Tidus had Sora's strong playfulness.

The three of them lived in a small house by the sea in Maryland. A vegetable garden grew in the yard, and chickens ran amok on the lawn. The waves crashed against the shore, reminding Sora of Boston. He wrote letters to his family, but he seldom visited Boston. He wished to visit during Christmas, but he was afraid of the conditions with his young children.

His heart, though it had grown somewhat stony from the deaths of his firstborn son and his wife, still pined for affection.

Unsure if Riku still resided in Kairi's house, Sora sat down and wrote him a letter.

* * *

Weeks later, a reply came from Riku; it said he would visit as soon as Sora had received the letter.

Despite the fact Sora had not asked for Riku to visit, he knew there was much they had to discuss.

Riku arrived in another two weeks, the orderly knocking on the door waking him.

He stumbled out of bed, his hair and clothes disheveled and stubble sprouting on his jaw, finding Riku in the doorway.

"Come in," He offered sleepily.

"Did you build this place yourself?" Riku wondered. Sora yawned and nodded.

The two sat down in the small kitchen. The house was quiet, as the children had not woken yet.

"Riku," Sora began, "I miss you very much."

"I miss you, as well." Riku returned.

"I have realized that my heart simply was not meant for a life without you," Sora admitted, "I need you..."

"I need you," Riku repeated, "I love you. I never, ever stopped."

Tears pooled in Sora's eyes. "Did you end up marrying Kairi? She never spoke of it in her letters."

"No; Noct is a young adult now, and has no need for a fatherly figure anymore. Kairi encouraged me to seek you, to finally rest my wandering heart at your doorstep." Riku explained.

"Will you stay in this little house by the sea with me?" Sora asked. "Will you help me raise my children, and be their father?"

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Riku chuckled.

Sora grasped Riku's hands. "Please...marry me. Of course, it won't really be legal, but we'll be married in our own eyes. Please say yes."

Riku's eyes twinkled. "Of course."

In a sudden flash, Sora pounced across the table, slamming Riku's chair onto the floor with Riku still in it.

"Careful, Sora! We're not teenagers anymore, you could seriously hurt me!" Riku laughed.

"You make my heart feel so young," Sora said, capturing Riku's lips in his.

Riku moaned softly into Sora's lips, his hands sliding down Sora's back. Sora tangled his fingers in Riku's hair, his body consumed with passion.

"Mm...your chin is scratchy; seems you've become a man, after all," Riku murmured.

Sora laughed softly, taking in Riku's lips again.

Small feet padding against the floor and a soft voice asked, "Daddy, what's going on?"

Sora's blood chilled, his stomach sinking. Riku removed his lips, laughing. Sora pouted, his cheeks warm.

"N-nothing, Luna," he answered, awkwardly clambering off Riku's body, "Daddy's just...uh..."

He stood, brushing himself off. Riku rolled off to the side and stood beside Sora.

Tidus entered the room, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He focused his eyes on Riku, and pointed at him. "Who's that?"

Sora took his children's sides, with Luna immediately hiding behind Sora's leg. Tidus tilted his head at Riku, still studying the strange man his father had been sitting atop.

Sora nudged his children toward Riku. "Kids...this is Riku. He's going to be your father."

Tidus frowned. "Father? Then what's going to happen to you?"

"Nothing, but Riku is also going to be your father." Sora explained.

"So we'll have two fathers?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Sora smiled.

"Oh...okay. So...who do I call 'Father' then?" Tidus wondered.

Riku and Sora exchanged glances. "Um...well..."

"Because now that we have two fathers, it might get confusing," Tidus said.

"You can call me Riku," Riku offered.

"Okay Riku." Tidus decided.

Riku knelt to his stepchild. "Hello, Tidus."

"Hi Riku," Tidus said, waving.

"Did you know you were named after one of my best friends?" Riku asked.

Tidus shook his head.

Riku looked over at Luna, who ducked behind Sora's leg.

"It's okay, he's not going to hurt you," Sora assured, nudging Luna toward him.

Luna tentatively approached Riku, reaching out to touch him. She placed her finger on his forehead. "Why is your hair gray? Are you old?"

Riku laughed. "Oh, I suppose...but I've had gray hair all my life."

"What's all this about 'supposing' you're old?" Sora joked, "You're over thirty-five, aren't you?"

"You're no spring chicken, either," Riku teased, rising to his feet. He held his arm out, which Sora curled up into. Riku kissed Sora briefly on the lips, and the children shrieked in disgust.

"That's gross!" Tidus shouted.

"Kissing is gross!" Luna added.

"Alright, run along now; you have an hour to play before it's time to go to school." Sora ushered his kids out of the kitchen.

"I traveled alone all the way out here," Riku mentioned, "and I didn't see a school anywhere."

"I teach them myself. Every weekday, from nine in the morning to noon, we have school lessons." Sora explained. "Then we have lunch. After lunch, we go out and tend the garden and feed the chickens. Then the kids play while I prepare dinner. I tell them stories before bedtime. On Sundays, we have church in our own home."

"You really have become a great father," Riku said, "Kairi said you always used to doubt yourself."

"I realize now that the war robbed me of being able to raise Ven properly," Sora agreed, "and...of course I still mourn for him and Naminé, but their memories don't make me as sad."

Riku slipped his hand into Sora's and gave it a squeeze. "You know, everyone misses you. You haven't come home in five years."

Sora shook his head. "I know, and I miss them all greatly. I've been so afraid of the road back, I've feared my children catching a cold and..."

"I understand." Riku finished. "But you - we should return for Christmas this year."

* * *

December 1785, Sora and Riku packed the carriage Sora had left home with and the two journeyed back to Boston with their children.

Snow had softly powdered the city, and the warm lantern-light of the Destiny Tavern shone like a beacon of home.

Sora's eyes watered as they approached the home he had abandoned five years ago.

Riku let go of the reins and gave Sora's hand a squeeze. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Sora answered, and he tethered the horse.

Inside, Aerith saw the carriage pull up to the tavern, and her grown son clamber out with his children in his arms. Her hands flew to her mouth, and she motioned for Cloud to look.

The doors swung open, and Sora met eyes with his parents for the first time in a long time.

Aerith embraced Sora, softly weeping into his shoulder.

"You've come home," she said, "I thought you never would..."

Sora's heart twisted, and his eyes too filled with tears as he held his mother.

* * *

As the family sat near the fire exchanging gifts and stories of the past several years, Sora became overwhelmed with a sense of guilt.

"Somehow, I feel as if my entire secret romance with Riku has caused so much pain with this family..." Sora admitted.

"Sometimes fate just has cruelty in store for us," Cloud explained, "the most we can do is take what fate has given us and move on."

Riku placed his hand on Sora's, giving it a squeeze.

"Cloud, would you do us the honor of officiating our wedding?"

Sora's cheeks reddened. "Wedding?"

"You mean you haven't even asked Sora to be your bride?" Kairi teased.

Riku chuckled, "He asked me, just not in front of his family."

He stood, only to get down on one knee. He took Sora's hands in his and said, "Sora Strife, will you marry me?"

Sora melted into a flustered mess, barely able to utter the word "Yes".

"Cloud, can you marry us now?" Riku asked.

"Now?!" Sora exclaimed, his body on fire.

"Why not? I've waited long enough to finally make you mine," Riku said.

"I suppose that is true," Sora admitted. He stood, turning to his father. "Please?"

"Without asking for my blessing?" Cloud joked.

"Sir, may I have your blessing to marry your son?" Riku asked.

Cloud smiled, shaking Riku's hand. "Of course."

Cloud then retrieved the Bible from upstairs. He opened it, reciting a few passages as Sora and Riku faced each other, eyes locked.

"Riku, do you take Sora to be your lawfully-wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Cloud asked.

Riku's eyes glimmered in the firelight. "I do."

"Sora, do you take Riku to be your lawfully-wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Cloud recited.

Sora's heart overflowed with joy as he barely whispered the words, "I do."

"You may now kiss the - groom?" Cloud offered.

"Sora's still a bride," Kairi joked.

Riku yanked Sora close, their lips colliding in passion.

"Eww, they're kissing!" Tidus and Luna squealed.

Sora chuckled against Riku's lips, finally able to call Riku his.


	24. Partners

Sora woke in the warmth of his bed in the house by the sea, the sound of the waves crashing on the shore greeting him as he woke.

Riku lay curled beside him, and Sora turned on his side to face him.

For too long, Sora had known sadness; but now he knew overwhelming happiness.

Riku's sea-green eyes fluttered open, drinking in the sight of his husband lying beside him.

"Good morning, my love," Sora murmured, his lips brushing against Riku's.

"Good morning," Riku yawned, drawing Sora close. "Are the kids awake yet?"

"I don't hear them," Sora replied.

With a mischievous grin spreading across his lips, Riku attacked Sora in a fit of kisses.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed, his outburst cut off by Riku's fevered kisses.

Riku's hands wandered from Sora's waist to his chest, pushing underneath Sora's shirt and rubbing over Sora's nipples.

"How frisky you are this morning," Sora teased, tilting his head to let Riku kiss the soft skin on Sora's neck.

"I've waited so long to finally have sex with my husband," Riku said.

"What do you mean by 'finally'? We had sex two days after our marriage!" Sora laughed.

"I've waited so long to have sex with my husband every single day," Riku restated.

"Every day?" Sora chuckled. "We're old; we'll get tired."

"I won't," Riku growled lowly, biting Sora's collarbone.

"Riku! Oh..." Sora gasped, his breath shaky as Riku's thumbs circled his nipples.

Riku's warm tongue lapped at the marks on Sora's neck, making his love brands shine with saliva.

"Riku..."

Riku arched an eyebrow in response, locking eyes with Sora.

"I love you," Sora whispered, "I love hearing the way your name sounds on my lips."

"I love you, too," Riku murmured, sucking on Sora's collarbone.

Riku's hand slid down Sora's chest, slipping underneath Sora's undergarments. He grasped Sora's length in his warm hand, gently stroking him to erection.

"Yes...more..." Sora hissed, bringing Riku's lips to his.

Riku rolled his thumb over the crown, sending shivers through Sora's body. Sora's tongue rolled over Riku's, and he softly moaned into Riku's mouth.

Sora's hand found its way into Riku's undergarments, stroking Riku's thick length.

Riku broke their kiss, removing himself from Sora's touch. He settled between Sora's legs, swiftly removing Sora's underpants. He draped Sora's legs over his shoulders, licking and kissing the junction between Sora's inner thighs. He gave Sora a quick wink before swallowing his cock down.

 _"Aahh!"_

Sora roughly scraped his fingers through Riku's hair, twitching and shaking under Riku's tongue. He clapped a hand over his mouth, afraid of waking his children.

Riku savored the sweet saltiness of Sora's cock, a taste he had come to know only as Sora's.

"Riku...it feels so good..." Sora whispered breathlessly.

"Mmm..." Riku replied, his humming stimulating Sora even more.

"Please...I'm going to..." Sora warned, his fingers gripping onto Riku's hair.

Riku popped his head up, cutting Sora's building orgasm short. He reached over to the bedside table, retrieving the tin of fat they kept in the drawer for moments like this. Riku popped open the lid, scooping a chunk of fat between his fingers.

"Riku," Sora said, "What was it like to be apart from me for so long?"

"Unbearable," Riku replied aimlessly, "I often thought about what I would do in case I never saw you again."

"Wh-what would've happened...?"

"I probably would've just given up," Riku admitted, "my life was meaningless without you."

Sora's heart clenched, and he kissed Riku's forehead. "Your life has meaning again now, right?"

"Of course," Riku said, lifting Sora's leg and inserting a single finger inside him. Sora hissed at the sudden sting, but the pain lessened as Riku stroked his walls.

"I have you in my life again," Riku continued, "and I have two beautiful children to raise with you."

"If I were a woman, would you be opposed to giving me a third?" Sora joked.

"Of course not," Riku replied honestly, "I would love to sire a child with you."

Riku pushed another finger inside, and Sora whimpered.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little..."

"Here..."

Riku pressed against Sora's prostate, the pressure and pleasure spiking in Sora's core.

"Touch me there..." Sora begged.

Riku stroked the sensitive spot while adding a third finger, Sora's hole almost fully loosened to accommodate Riku's size. Riku's lips brushed Sora's nipple, his tongue licking the sensitive bud.

Sora's head spun in ecstasy, finally being able to have sex with Riku without any guilt.

Riku removed his fingers and coated his own dick with the slippery fat. He parted Sora's legs, settling between them. "Ready?"

Sora nodded, reaching his arms out to bring Riku closer. Riku pushed himself inside, the intense warmth sending him to the edge quickly.

Sora draped his legs over Riku's hips as Riku rocked a steady rhythm inside Sora. Sora's lips collided with Riku's once more, the hot pleasure coursing through him.

Riku picked up the pace, the bed creaking underneath his thrusts.

"Ah, Riku...Riku...Riku!" Sora moaned, his body tingling with happiness.

"Oh Sora...you're my everything..." Riku whispered, licking Sora's ear.

Sora gripped Riku's shoulders, sinking his teeth into Riku's collarbone.

"Sora," Riku hissed, biting his lip.

Beads of sweat formed on their flushed skin; their hands explored each fevered inch.

"I'm going to cum..." Sora gasped, the pressure in his core almost spilling over.

"Me too," Riku agreed, "let's cum together..."

Sora nodded, his heart slamming against his ribs.

Riku gripped Sora's hips, slamming into them until he finally seized with his orgasm, body arching into Sora's.

Just seconds after, Sora's own orgasm rippled through him, his body trembling along the pleasured waves.

His body fizzling with ecstasy, Sora eased off Riku's cock and rolled over to the side.

"Tired out, old man?" Riku chuckled, curling up to him.

Sora playfully swatted at Riku, to which Riku kissed the nape of Sora's neck.

"What day is it today?" Sora mumbled.

"It's Saturday." Riku replied. "It's probably almost time to tend the garden."

"Mm...I think the kids deserve a day off," Sora decided.

He turned and kissed Riku. "I know I need one."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this fic! I apologize if this fic seemed a little half-assed; I was starting to lose interest in it, but I would never abandon a work.**

 **I might take a break from writing fanfiction for a while to focus on NaNoWriMo, but I have lots of ideas in store!**

 **And Happy Halloween!**


End file.
